Le damier dissocié
by LeMoutonNoir
Summary: Le Panda a cru être l'un des enfants de SLG. Mais il se trompait, et Mathieu le lui montra en le virant. Il se retrouva dans un étrange endroit, où résonnent des cris de torture et les bêtes vous poursuivent sans cesse. Et, pour ajouter un autre point négatif, il y retrouve le Prof qui ne manquera pas de lui montrer qu'ils se haïssent... (SLG, Salut les Geeks)
1. Le groupe à une tête

Bien le bonjour, nobles voyageurs, dans mon humble taverne. Autour d'une bonne bière – car il n'y a rien de mieux -, même pour les jeunots, laissez-moi vous raconter une histoire. L'histoire d'un homme qui se pensait animal et qui allait vivre une bien étrange aventure et… hum hum. Je ferme ma gueule, j'ai capiche, on va faire comme si ce passage n'avais jamais existé.

Bref ! Salut à toutes (tous ? naannn ! On est entre filles là, posey !) et bienvenue dans cette fic. Que dire dessus ?

-Les personnages et tout le blablabla est à Mathieu Sommet, et gna gna gna, c'est pas à moi… Je sais ! (Nota Benne : inventer une machine à voyager dans le temps et créer une émission reprenant toutes les vidéos de SLG et WTC avant que ces deux chaines n'existent)

- **Rating T** , car je prévois d'avance des langages très crus et des scènes pas trop trop saintes et… et que, ben j'fais c'que je veux. Et puis, au pire, quels que soit le rating, les minots de treize piges qui aiment bien SLG viendront peut-être jeter un œil (Quoi ? Mon âge ? Quatorze, et alors ?).

-Il n'y a **pas** **de** **lemon,** trois points d'exclamations ! (à lire avec la voix d'Antoine D.) Oui, l'histoire se base sur du Pandrof (c'est un spoile d'un certain côté, nan ?) mais pas de lemon. Trois raisons : je n'aime pas en écrire, je n'aime pas en lire je ne sais pas en écrire. Donc, hein, ce qui aime bien, désolé mais ce n'est pas complètement mon délire (mais je n'ai absolument rien contre le Yaoi *^*)

-Il y aura très (très) certainement **des fautes** parce que je n'ai pas la bonne habitude de relire consciencieusement chaque chapitre pour le bien de vos rétines. Mais comme je suis maso et que j'aime bien me prendre des Bescherelles en pleine gueule, faites-les mois remarquer avec une jolie liste et le paragraphe où elles apparaissent pour soigner les rétines des suivants (ouais, j'pense à la jeunesse moi ! #PandaRoux2017 Votez pour moi).

Enfin voilà quoi, vous avez le topic, je ne vais pas m'étendre sur 12 lignes (j'en ai fait 14 _ **,**_ LOL !) Je m'excuse de ma lourdeur et de mes blagues à la con. Peut-être que beaucoup de monde aura sauté ce passage (bande de judas !) alors inutile de faire trop de choses aussi.

Un dernier point, je n'ai pas la moindre idée du nombre de jours que je mettrais entre chaque chapitre. Alors voilà. Un jour, une semaine, trois mois, deux ans (, douze siècles ?), je verrais par moi-même. Je vais quand même éviter de m'étendre sur trop de temps quand même.

En tout cas, bonne lecture… (Engageons-nous sur le sentier de cet homme...)

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 - Le script de l'épisode 100**

Mathieu Sommet avait vingt-huit ans et des broutilles, un chapeau sur la tête, des yeux bleus à faire tomber les filles à ses pieds, une manie de faire de grands gestes avec les mains pour donner de la force à ses récits, le réflexe d'hurler pour se faire comprendre et un sérieux penchant schizophrène. Atteint du syndrome de la personnalité multiple si, comme l'avait été le docteur Frédéric, le docteur qui s'était si _gentiment_ occupé de lui, on voulait être précis.

Parce que oui, "schizophrène", c'était le cas de le dire... Depuis cinq ans, dans son crâne (la _caboche_ comme il aimait le dire) cohabitaient différentes personnalités. Un dédoublement de la personnalité, prenant forme avec des amis imaginaire (les " _coloc's de la caboche_ "). Un drogué, un détraqué sexuel, un nerd. Chacune représentait une partie du cerveau de Mathieu, une partie de sa personnalité, justement.

Mathieu, comme tout jeune encore sur pied, aimait boire de la bonne bière, faire la fête avec ses amis et fumer. Beaucoup fumer. Il y avait donc le Hippie qui se caractérisait par un drogué toujours _stone_ , soit dans les vapes en train de roupiller sous une table. Personne ne comprenait ce qu'il disait, il racontait idiotie sur idiotie, et le monde s'était habitué. Mais il lui arrivait d'être lucide ou bien d'avoir un relent de lucidité, et il sortait de véritables pépites.

Mathieu aimait les jeux vidéo par millions, quel que soit la plateforme, malgré son penchant PC, et ce depuis sa cher et tendre enfance (quand il a grandi, principalement, à quatorze ans). Il y avait le Geek pour cela, avec toujours une petite référence de cinéma ou de jeu dans ses paroles, ou bien une voix lasse et triste sur son sort. Car, sans trop savoir pourquoi et quand ça avait démarré, ce dernier avait également pris la personnalité enfantine du créateur, et était donc la victime des autres, le bouc-émissaire. Celui qu'on frappait, qu'on insultait.

Il aimait aussi les femmes - comme tout hétéro qui se respecte - et donc, si on regardait un peu de plus près le schéma du parfait dragueur qu'il gardait mentalement, il aimait le sexe. Était alors apparu un charmant jeune homme en costard, cigarette en bouche (le Hippie partageait un peu son côté drogué avec lui), qui aimait par-dessus tout parler de ses différentes expérience sexuelles sordides et flippantes, n'y manquant pas d'y faire participer le Geek. Le Patron était un cas, une exception dans l'innocence de Mathieu (qui n'était pas si innocent que ça finalement). Une tâche noire qui avait pris pourtant énormément de place.

Puis il y avait le Panda. Personne ne savait vraiment quelle personnalité il avait puisé chez Mathieu, son cher créateur de génie. C'était un garçon assez autoritaire, rêvant de devenir président des asiatiques qui le vénéraient déjà mais aussi très doux, avec le Geek notamment. C'était aussi un grand chanteur, très grand chanteur, ce qui lui avait valu toute sa gloire dans l'émission qu'avait créé Mathieu avec leur aide. Peut-être était-ce le côté créatif qu'il avait pris, qui c'est ?

L'émission, puisque le sujet a été engagé, portait comme nom _Salut les Geeks_. Elle consistait en du review de vidéos dénichées sur le net, dans les bas-fonds du net pour une grande parti des vidéos traitées, que Mathieu analysait, les personnalités l'enrichissant pour plus d'humour ou de profondeur, le Panda créant une chanson sur l'une d'elle à l'épisode suivant. C'était le gagne-pain du créateur. Internet.

Le Patron, le Hippie, le Geek et le Panda participaient de plein cœur et avec joie à cette émission qui, sur le net, gagnait une belle notoriété avec le temps. Ils étaient les stars, ceux qui avaient rendu l'émission célèbre sans que les fans ne le sachant. Car tous pensaient que Mathieu se contentait de se déguiser, de porter des vêtements pour chaque personnalité, qu'il _jouait_ le schizophrène. S'ils savaient...

Pourtant, ils n'avaient pas toujours étaient les stars sans qui l'émission n'aurait jamais décollé. Ils le savaient tous, et principalement le Geek et le Patron, qu'il y avait eu d'autre star au même rang qu'eux, et ils avaient été amis. Le Hippie aussi les avait connu, mais il ne s'en souvenait pas... Il y en avait eu avant, d'autre. D'autre personnalité puisées dans l'esprit tordu de Mathieu Sommet. D'autres qui, eux aussi, avaient participé à l'enrichissement de Salut les Geeks. Une jeune fille blonde (et sans barbe comme on pouvait le voir sur internet), un démon aussi gentil que craintif du monde extérieur, un professeur de science et chimiste en herbe. Tous avaient pris une part de la personnalité de Mathieu. La féminité (celle que tout homme a avec des degrés différents), la part d'ombre (où, du moins, une partie), l'intelligence... Des personnes qui avaient aussi connu la gloire des projecteurs, malgré l'ombre de Mathieu, des personnes qui étaient appréciées.

Mais elles n'étaient plus là, elles avaient toutes disparu, sans exception, alors qu'ils avaient connu le lancement de l'émission. Ils n'étaient plus là. Un matin ordinaire, le Geek s'était levé et avait voulu réveiller son ami depuis peu, le Démon. Mais la porte de sa chambre, une grosse porte aux gravures des enfers, avait disparu. Et le Démon avec. Le Hippie avait voulu jouer avec ses figurines de licornes en compagnie de la Fille mais elle n'était plus là, et tous ses produits de beauté avec. Le Patron avait voulu, comme à son habitude, charrier le Prof, l'embêter comme il le faisait toujours. Mais il n'y avait ni fioles, ni laboratoire, ni porte, ni Prof. Même son mythique nœud de papillon avait disparu. Volatilisé. Sans un mot, sans une logique.

Mathieu lui-même, alors que c'était lui qui avait choisi leur renvoi qui s'était ensuivi de leur disparition, dans l'émission comme dans la maison, n'avait pas la moindre idée de où ils pouvaient se trouver. L'émission devenait alors plus d'un gagne-pain lorsqu'on savait ça, elle était leur survie, leur seul raison d'être là, en compagnie des autres. En regardant avec nostalgie les anciens épisodes, les personnalités demandaient souvent où ils étaient, eux, ceux qui avaient disparu. "Dans les limbes de ma tête, dans une belle maison" racontait Mathieu lorsqu'il y avait le Geek qui ne perdait pas espoir de revoir le gentil-démon. "P't'être mort" disait-il aux autres, évitant leur regard pour ne pas montrer sa propre nostalgie.

A chaque disparition de personnalités, ce qui n'arrivait pas plus que ça, une vague de frayeur passait dans la maison. "Et si j'étais le prochain ?". Le Patron, le Hippie et le Geek, qui avaient eu cette crainte, avaient appris à ne plus s'en soucier : ils n'avait pas la moindre crainte à avoir pour leur poste. Ils étaient présents depuis quatre saisons et avaient atteint une notoriété telle que les fans créaient des comptes sur les réseaux sociaux à leur effigie et qu'ils demandaient souvent comment aller le Geek ou s'ils pouvaient passer une journée avec le Patron, ce qu'ils ne voudraient sûrement plus jamais souhaiter si, par malheur, ça leur arrivait. Si l'un des trois disparaissaient, les insultes des fans se désabonnant peu à peu obligeraient Mathieu à le faire réapparaître dans les jours suivants.

Le Panda n'avait jamais connu la disparition d'une personnalité, du moins pas officiellement. Il n'avait donc jamais eu la crainte de perdre son poste, bien qu'il ne soit dans l'émission que depuis deux saisons seulement. Mais, même en connaissance de cause, il n'avait pas réellement peur : il était l'un des "enfants de SLG", expression qui qualifiait les personnalités comme le Hippie ou le Geek. Il se considérait comme l'un d'eux, ayant atteint cette même notoriété qu'eux en bien moins de temps.

...

Ce jour-là démarrait une nouvelle vie, un nouveau tournant, pour Mathieu et ses personnalités. Il aurait pu être un jour comme un autre, une chaude soirée d'été, le soleil réchauffant avec la même chaleur les hommes allongés dans le jardin qu'il y a quelques heures. Ils profitaient des rayons rougeâtres quand Mathieu s'approcha, cinq paquets de feuilles fraîchement sorties de l'imprimante à la main. Car, cette chaude soirée d'été annonçait le début de la saison 5 de Salut les Geeks et, surtout, le centième épisodes, ce qui était très important.

Mathieu donna à chacun un bloc de feuille fixé ensemble par un coup d'agrafeuse. Les personnalités se redressèrent sur leur transat. Le Geek fut le premier à commencer à lire, cherchant avidement un passa où il apparaissait, mouillant le bas des pages avec son torse humide, s'étant rafraîchi avec l'arroseur automatique pour ne pas mourir de chaud. Le Hippie, son joint à la bouche, lu le premier mot puis se lassa. Il détacha la feuilles des autres et entreprit de faire un avion en papier avec, ce qui exaspéra Mathieu qui dû lui arracher le script des mains pour le lui lire, lui retirant son joint par la même occasion. Le Patron, la chemise défaite, toujours allongé sur le transat, fit de l'ombre avec les feuilles pour ne pas avoir le soleil en plein visage, lisant un mot sur quatre pour voir un peu l'idée de l'épisode. Puis il se mit à sourire d'un sourire mauvais.

\- Je pourrais réellement brûler un gosse ?

\- Non, dit catégoriquement Mathieu en continuant sa lecture.

Le Geek, qui ne faisait toujours pas attention à l'eau qui s'infiltrait sur les pages, demanda d'une voix interrogative :

\- Un nar-co-tra-fi-quant ? C'est quoi ?

\- Un dealer, dit Mathieu.

\- Et j'ai une _copine_ en plus ?! Trop cool !

Le créateur posa une main sur son épaule et lui conseilla de finir sa lecture avant d'être si enjoué. Et, face à ce ton lourd, le Geek obéit et s'empressa de continuer de lire, ses yeux arpentant les lignes à la recherche d'une faille qui expliquerait la voix de Mathieu. Puis, après un léger couinement, le garçon porta une main à son entre-jambe pour se la protéger des coups qu'il s'imaginait déjà recevoir de sa "petit-copine sailor moon"

Le Panda qui, jusque là, profitait du soleil avec des écouteurs dans les oreilles, reporta un peu son attention au script qu'il venait de recevoir. Il ne le lu pas, c'était trop long pour le moment, et se contenta de chercher les noms au travers des pages. Une feuille, deux feuilles, trois feuilles... Son nom était introuvable. Il finit par se redresser et quitter son confortable transat, avoisinant celui du Patron. Il vint jusqu'à Mathieu et s'enquit d'un air soucieux :

\- Je n'apparais nulle part.

\- Si, à la fin, lui dit le créateur.

L'ursidé haussa un sourcil dubitatif mais se remit tout de même les pages. Quatre, cinq, six... C'est à la onzième qu'apparut enfin son prénom. Pour l'Instant Panda. Il n'apparaissait que pour l'Instant Panda mais ce n'était pas la première fois : le premier épisode de la saison 4 avait déjà ce genre de chose. Il lut avec avidité cette nouvelle chanson qu'il n'avait pas écrit, comme chaque chanson de début de saison, pour en découvrir une première fois les propos. Il semblait menacer Mathieu et quitter l'émission, éjectait par une certaine Jeanne de son empire surpuissant. Il releva les yeux vers son créateur et demanda d'une voix toujours plus soucieuse :

\- Je... Je suis viré ?

\- Mais non, s'écria Mathieu. Tu reviendras à l'épisode suivant.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Bah oui, je ne vais pas te faire disparaître, Panda.

Il lui fit un clin d'œil puis lui donna une tape amicale avant de se retourner vers le Geek qui l'assaillait de question. Maître Panda s'autorisa un sourire. Il détacha la seule feuille qui lui serait utile pour l'épisode 100 des autres, la plia puis la fourra dans la grande poche de son kigurumi. Il marcha entre les jambes du Hippie et du Patron et s'avança vers la porte d'entrée. Mais une question le vint. Il se retourna vers son créateur et demanda :

\- Math', c'est qui, Jeanne ?

Pour tout réponse, le jeune homme au chapeau lui fit un nouveau clin d'œil entendu, en signe de "c'est secret". Le Panda haussa les épaules : il devrait s'en contenter. Il se rendit ensuite dans la maison, son foyer bien-heureux et mouvementé où il habitait depuis sa création. Il entra dans le salon puis, à côté d'une commode, découvrit une petite porte. il l'ouvrit et dû légèrement s'accroupir pour la traverser, malgré son mètre soixante. La porte, qui aurait dû donner sur le vide, délivra sur un long couloir.

Le Panda, comme toutes les autres personnalités de la maison, n'était qu'ne création de l'esprit - fort heureusement détraqué - de Mathieu Sommet. Il y avait donc quelques lois et règles, parfois sans logique, qui permettaient à ses créations certaines choses particulièrement improbables. Comme le fait que cette porte, invisible aux yeux des communs et des personnes saines d'esprit, donnait sur leur chambre.

Il traversa le couloir. Ce dernier était inondé par les affaires des uns et des autres, décorés d'une manière toute particulière. Il y avait, accrochés sur les murs, des affiches et posters de chacun, des propagandes écolos, des groupes de musique, des jeux-vidéos, des pin-ups que le Panda s'était obligé de censuré avec des post-its. Au sol, parmi les vêtements sales qui attendaient la femme de ménage inexistante pour être lavés, il y avait des figurines de Pokémons, un pot de cannabis en terre, en manque d'eau depuis trois jours, quelques CD's neufs, que le Panda ramassa en passant, des jouets sexuels sérieusement louches et des préservatifs - non usagers, dieu du ciel, MERCI !

Au milieu du couloir, après la chambre du Hippie et du Geek, l'ursidé ouvrit celle de sa chambre. Une charmante odeur de nature l'envahit, bien différente de celle de renfermée qu'il y avait dans le couloir. Sa chambre était très grande, certes, mais tellement encombrée par des plantes et fleurs en pots et par des étagères entières de CD's qu'elle n'était guère plus grande qu'un petit studio, ce qui était tout à fait vivable pour le Panda. Des posters de plusieurs groupes de musique (The Cog is Dead, Nirvana ou bien Gorillaz **(*)** )étaient accrochés aux murs. Son lit, qui n'était autre qu'un hamac suspendu en dessous de la lucarne, s'accédait par de petits escaliers figés au mur. Un demi-étage supplémentaire avait été créé dans un angle de la pièce.

Il s'avança jusqu'à son bureau puis, dans son lecteur-DVD, glissa un CD de Raphaël **(**)** , vieux groupe de musique qu'il écoutait il y a plusieurs années de cela. Il sortit puis posa la feuille de son script sur le bureau et laissa les premières notes de la musique lentement le bercer. Puis, peu à un peu, un étrange s'empara de lui. Le même sentiment qui l'avait obligé à mettre cette musique : la nostalgie. Et c'était étrange de ressentir ce sentiment, puisqu'il n'avait aucune raison de le ressentir.

Mais, peu à peu, il se laissa vadrouiller dans sa chambre. Il scruta chaque détail, chaque CD des étagères, chaque feuille des plantes, chaque recoin de la pièce. Il observa la pièce comme s'il la découvrait pour la première fois, ou bien la regardait pour la dernière. Ce sentiment était toujours grand dans son cœur. Ses doigts parcoururent les CD's, lisant quelques noms au hasard. Il inspira cette odeur florale pour bien se l'imprégner. Son index passa sur certain des posters puis vinrent glisser sur des visages familiers. Des photos avaient été accroché, dans un espace libre des murs, dans un cadre en bois vernis récemment.

Quatre photos. Quatre ans. Quatre saisons. Chaque photos représentaient une année. Elles étaient toutes prises après l'épisode pilote de chaque saison. Le Panda se reconnut sur deux d'entre elle. Mais il n'apparaissait pas sur les deux premières. Deux autres personnalités y étaient à sa place, si souriant, dans des vêtements sortis pour l'occasion.

Il y avait d'abord une jeune fille. Elle était belle, les cheveux blonds lui arrivant entre les omoplates, minces, le visage doux et féminin, même si on devinait ici quelque gêne de Mathieu. Pourtant, la Fille était belle, elle avait la silhouette d'une femme. Elle n'avait rien à voir avec la vision trans que la caméra et les fans avaient d'elle, elle était féminine et sans barbe.

Puis, également, il y avait un jeune homme. Ses cheveux avaient été coiffé en arrière, sans gel mais de manière à les plaquer. Il avait une mine heureuse, souriant jusqu'aux oreilles, délivrant ses dents blanches, les mains dans le dos, la blouse blanche scrupuleusement repassée. Ses lunettes rectangulaires étaient droites sur son nez et son nœud de papillon iconique était droit sur le col de sa blouse. Le Prof était à son apogée.

Il n'avait vu cet homme qu'une seule fois et, pourtant, il s'en rappelait comme si c'était hier.

Il se souvenait d'un jour très ensoleillé comme il y avait en avait tant en début d'août. Il aurait tant voulu, ce jour-là, s'étaler sur l'un des transat qu'il avait pu apercevoir à l'extérieur pour se délecter de cette chaleur et de ce soleil brûlant. Mais, bien entendu, il n'avait pas pu. C'était son jour d'arrivée et il devait aménager sa chambre. Il n'avait pas envie de démarrer l'émission de Salut les Geeks avec encore des cartons dans sa chambre. Le Hippie, le Geek et le Patron lui avaient proposé de venir avec eux à la piscine municipale mais il avait refusé. Mathieu était resté avec lui.

Ils avaient d'abord transporté tous les cartons qui étaient apparus dans le salon jusqu'à la chambre qui venait fraîchement d'apparaître, en même temps que ses affaires. Au début, ils avaient, avec une quantité astronomique de pâte-à-fixe et de scotch, accroché tous les posters au mur. Puis ils avaient installé le hamac avec un système de poulie. Enfin, ils avaient sorti tous les CD's de leurs cartons et les avaient triés par ordre alphabétique et par groupe, ce qui fut le plus long. Ils s'étaient installés au sol, sur le plancher, et avaient tout ordonné.

Pendant qu'ils triaient à deux un quatrième carton - parce que, des CD's, le Panda en avait un tas -, le Panda avait demandé à son créateur qui était le dernier habitant de la maison, ayant vu cinq portes dans le couloir. C'est ainsi que Mathieu engagea le sujet du Prof, qui était toujours dans son laboratoire à ce moment. Il lui avait dit :" _C'est un garçon brillant_ ". Il avait reposé le CD qu'il tenait, soudain perdu dans ses pensées, et avait continué :" _Un garçon très gentil, très intelligent, très généreux aussi_ ". Il s'était levé et avait posé le CD de Placebo **(***)** qu'il tenait à ce moment là et avait répété d'une joie lointaine, empreinte par la tristesse :" _Oui, un garçon brillant..."_ Puis il s'était tu et avait continué de trier sans rien ajouter. Le Panda s'était demandé plusieurs fois dans la journées pourquoi, ce jour-là, Mathieu lui avait parlé de ce scientifique en le valorisant ainsi alors qu'il le renvoyait. S'il aimait autant ce Prof, pourquoi le virer ? Mais il n'avait pas osé poser la question.

Finalement, lorsque le soir était venu, la nuit avec et le dernier carton de CD vidé, le jeune homme en kigurumi croisa enfin celui en blouse, celui qui n'avait pas de défaut. Le Patron et les autres étaient revenus, Mathieu avait commandé de la nourriture chinoise qu'ils mangeaient dans le salon. Le Panda s'en allait les rejoindre lorsque le Prof émergea de la porte du couloir, un plat de nouille mit de côté par Mathieu à la main. Il avançait rapidement, les poings serrés, les dents grinçantes. Lorsqu'il avait croisé le Panda, ce dernier avait voulu l'arrêter pour lui dire bonjour, le saluer avec un sourire. Mais l'homme ne s'était arrêté qu'une demi-seconde, il avait levé le bras droit puis avait décoché un magnifique coup de poing dans la mâchoire du Panda qui était tombé au sol. Puis il avait laissé son plat tomber au sol, la sauce glissant jusqu'au kigurumi du blessé, et il était reparti. Il avait rejoint sa chambre-laboratoire et avait claqué la porte avec violence.

Le lendemain matin, à l'aube, le Panda, dès son réveil, s'était directement rendu dans le couloir. Lorsqu'il avait voulut demander son reste au scientifique, le front plissé par une certain colère, le couloir n'avait plus son odeur de cramé habituel. Sa porte n'y était plus, toutes ses potions avaient disparu, et lui avec. Et jamais personne, dans la maison, n'entendit de nouveau parler de lui.

Au souvenir du Panda, les quelques secondes où il l'avait vu, le Prof était légèrement plus grand que lui, de quelques centimètres à peine, et avait visage plus carré. Il se rappelait également qu'il était légèrement plus en chair, moins maigre que le Panda qui, à l'époque, se nourrissait exclusivement de bambou. Ils avaient être tous né du même visage, ils étaient tous un peu différent.

La musique s'acheva avec quelques notes de guitare. La nostalgie diminua peu à peu dans son esprit tandis qu'il reprenait un peu conscience de ce qu'il se passait, quittant le monde des souvenirs. Il lâcha des yeux le cadre et, en l'occurrence, le visage de l'heureux scientifique. Il revint vers son bureau et, avec des gestes maladroits, rangea ses projets de chansons dans une pochette cartonnée. Il retourna à la page de script où il apparaissait. En bas de la page, après la dernière parole chantée par cette "Jeanne", deux yeux roses avaient été dessinés. Deux simples billes couleur bonbon. Elles n'y étaient pas au début, le Panda en était sûr. Pourtant, il n'y fit pas plus attention que ça. Il reposa la feuille avant de sortir, indifférent.

Bien sûr qu'il était indifférent. Comment, un seul instant, aurait-il pu se douter que ces simples yeux roses définissaient son avenir d'avance ? Les mêmes yeux qu'avaient vu le Démon, la Fille ou bien le Prof, deux jours avant leur disparition... Non, il n'aurait jamais pu s'en douter, il avait confiance en Mathieu. Il se considérait comme l'un des enfants de Salut les Geeks après tout. Et il avait bien tord...

* * *

(*) Je n'étale absolument pas mes goût musicaux au travers du Panda, non...

(**) C'EST FAUX !

(***) Je suis innocente !

* * *

 _Hooou…. Tant de suspens. Nan ? Pas tant que ça… ? Pas du tout ?! Vraiment ? Ok…_

 _D'abord, je me calme. Ensuite, égo, tu vas dans le placard et tu fermes ta grande gueule d'apôtre ! Maintenant, je n'ai plus qu'à vous dire à la prochaine )_


	2. L'envie d'emmerder

Hey à tous ! Oui, j'ai mis du temps. Et, oui, je n'ai mis que deux jours pour écrire le chapitre... Mais j'ai relu plusieurs fois et j'ai eu un problème ! J'avais tout relu et ajouter pas mal de texte sauf que je me suis rendue compte trop tard que je n'avais pas internet et j'ai voulu sauvegarder. Sauf que... ben y'avait pu de wifi. Et j'ai tout perdu et j'ai dû tout refaire... Au pire, **BIM** , chapitre, ne m'ennuyez pas parce que j'ai mis douze jours à pondre celui-ci.

* * *

 **\- Ratint T : parce que voilà, pour le moment ça va, mais après ça va pas trop trop (ceci était la meilleure explication ever) et puis tout le monde se fout des Rating de toute façon...**

 **\- Pas de lemon : je fais c'que je veux, j'aime pas !**

 **\- Les personnes sont à Mathieu sauf l'histoire et gnagnagna...**

 **\- Les fautes : ne pas oublier les Bescherelles dans la gueule ^^**

* * *

 _Bonjour les... - je vais reprendre le surnom ridicule de ma première histoire - p'tits moutons ! (je vous avais prévenus que c'était un nom de merde... mais on s'y attache.) Bienvenue dans ce chapitre 2 ! _

_BATOOM CABOUM EXPLOSION WAAAAA POOR POOR TATATATATATA ! CACHEZ VOUS TOUS ! Hum hum, je me calme... j'ai changé le nom de l'histoire (waouw) parce que... ce n'est pas que je ne l'aimais pas mais, à mon goût, il ne convenait pas à cette histoire (je connais la suite, faites moi confiance). Donc voilà, bienvenue dans **Le damier dissocié** (à que si c'est pas trop classounet comme nom c:)_

* * *

 **Réponse aux review : (2)**

Chysako : attention, j'ai ajouté à la fin de ce paragraphe "n'y manquant pas d'y faire participer le Geek"... ;) Pour ce qui est de l'évolution Troll-Geek, je peux t'assurer qu'on y viendra à un moment mais ce sera dans quelques chapitres seulement, pardon... En tout cas, heureuse que l'histoire te plaise pour le moment ^^

Gryfounette : (ce nom me rappelle avec violence une BD, serais-tu une autre fan des Légendaires ? *^*) Je n'ai rien contre les minots de 13 ans, c'était de l'autodérision parce que tous les disclaimer préviennent "attention, le contenu est violent, âme sensible de moins de seize ans s'abstenir" alors que  
1) LE MONDE ENTIER CE FOUT DES DISCLAIMER !  
2) J'ai moi-même moins de seize ans ;)  
Pour mon écriture simple et précise, ben merci, déjà, mais ce n'est pas toujours aussi facile. Mon écriture n'est pas lourde et bourré de délire poétique que si le texte que j'écris me plait (ce qui explique ma note désastreuse au premier brevet blanc que j'ai eu parce que le sujet était pitoyablement con...).  
Voilà quoi, heureuse que l'histoire te plaise ;)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 - L'envie d'emmerder**

Maître Panda, comme aimaient le surnommer les autres depuis son arrivée, va savoir pourquoi, se réveilla aux aurores, doucement bercé par les mouvements lents du hamac tressé. Il ouvrit lentement les yeux lorsqu'il sentit des rayons de soleil caresser sa joue, émergeant de la fenêtre, les paupières lourdes. Il passa une main sur son front pour enlever de devant les yeux quelques mèches de cheveux qui tombaient là.

Il se redressa délicatement, se stabilisant sur son hamac en évitant de tomber à la renverse. Puis, prenant appui sur le tissu ample de ce dernier, il descendit en posant un pied après l'autre. Une fois bien ancré au sol, il s'étira longuement, comme un chat, sentant rouler ses muscles et craquer ses os.

Il piétina ensuite des pieds jusqu'à son miroir, frottant ses yeux pour en enlever le filtre opaque qui entravait sa vue. Une fois face à la glace, il se regarda quelques instants, avec ses épaules affaissées et son air endormi puis finit par se redresser pour avoir le dos droit. Il s'ébouriffa les cheveux afin qu'ils retrouvent leur place d'origine puis réajuste sa capuche de panda. Un à un il refit les boutons du kigurumi, les défaisant toujours pour dormir.

Il descendit lentement le petit escalier qui menait au principal de sa chambre. Mais, peut-être encore trop étourdi par la fatigue, il se mélangea les pieds et tomba en avant. Par chance, il ne restait que trois marches avant le sol, il se contenta donc de les descendre avec des jambes à deux doigts de craquer et de finalement percuter son bureau.

Il poussa un faible cri de douleur lorsque son pied tapa contre l'angle du meuble, s'empressant de plaquer ses deux mains sur la partie endolorie, sautillant sur un pied au milieu de sa chambre. Il grogna une bonne minute, frottant sa peau rougie et la marque écarlate qui était apparue puis se remit sur pieds en boitillant quelques peu.

Le Panda partit vers sa porte, bien réveillé désormais, bien que du pied gauche. Il détestait ce genre de réveil… Il sortit de sa chambre et, à nouveau, se sentit percuter quelque chose, ce qui l'agaça de nouveau et encore plus. Mais, fort heureusement, cette chose était plus molle, plus confortable et moins douloureuse pour ses orteils. Il allait reculer pour regarder ce qu'il avait percuté lorsqu'une main indiscrète vint s'enrouler autour de sa hanche pour le rapprocher et l'empêcher de reculer.

\- Enfin dans mes bras, la boule de poil ? J'attendais que ça… souffla une vois rauque

Au son de cette voix, le Panda se tendit. Lentement, il leva les yeux vers les lunettes noirs et le sourire mauvais du Patron, ses narines s'emplissant peu à peu de la fumée de sa cigarette. Écœurant… L'homme en noir le serra un peu plus contre lui en lui maintenant un peu plus la hanche, ce qui fit grimacer l'autre garçon. Comment Mathieu, hétéro pur souche, avait-il pu crée le Patron qui, lui, n'avait absolument rien d'un simple hétéro. Il était complètement et entièrement bi, ce qui semblait lui donner l'autorisation de faire des avances douteuses à toute la maison.

Le garçon tenta de le repousser en grognant, ne souhaitant en aucun cas rester planter là, plaqué contre l'homme en noir qui le tenait toujours plus fermement la taille. Mais le Patron résista à sa petite révolte en le serrant encore plus fort. Le Panda tenta de nouveau de se dégager de son étreinte mais le criminel avança rapidement et le plaqua de tout son poids contre le mur du couloir derrière lui. Le garçon en kigurumi sentit la peur pulser peu à peu mais il ne la laissa pas paraître.

\- Je ne compte pas laisser une pareille occasion de te laisser filer sans me taper ton derrière aussi facilement, murmura le Patron dans son oreille de sa voix toujours aussi rauque et salvatrice.

\- Lâche-moi, répondit l'ursidé, ferme, ou je te refais le portrait avec mes griffes.

Le criminel sexuel éclata d'un rire toujours aussi sonore et sombre à la fois, qui n'avait rien de communicatif, puis recula, retournant à sa cigarette pour souffler une longue volute de fumée sur la mine énervée du Maître Panda, connaissant parfaitement son horreur pour le tabac.

\- Si on ne peut plus rigoler, ricana-t-il en s'éloignant vers sa propre chambre.

La « boule de poil », elle, fixa quelques instants la porte de la chambre du Patron qui venait de se fermer, se remémorant toute sa haine pour cette homme. Puis, enfin, il se lassa de fixer une porte close et s'en alla vers la salle à manger. Il traversa le couloir, passant devant les chambres vides, avant de finalement passer la petite porte invisible. Il sentit en pénétrant la pièce la forte odeur de caféine et le relent de croissant frais de la boulangerie du bas de la rue, odeur qu'il connaissait bien. Il découvrit, assis sur le plan de travail de la cuisine, Mathieu et Antoine Daniel, un ami à lui, discuter avec leur tasse à la main.

Il n'était pas rare qu'Antoine, présentateur de l'émission Wath The Cut ?!, vienne rendre visite à Mathieu, passant toujours par la boulangerie pour quelques viennoiseries avant. Bien qu'ils soient très amis et depuis un bout de temps maintenant, le jeune homme n'était absolument pas au courant que le plus âgé était un schizophrène utilisant ses personnalités pour entretenir une émission sur le web. Il le pensait « jouer » le schizophrène.

Alors, n'étant pas au courant, il ne vit pas le Panda entrer dans la pièce. Ce dernier, après un bref salut de la main à Mathieu, se servit une tasse de thé avec sa tasse et sa théière, de manière à ce que l'étranger ne voit pas les objets voler comme par magie dans la pièce. C'était l'une des règles des personnalités : les objets jamais utilisés par Mathieu étaient invisibles aux yeux des communs.

Il poussa doucement les objets qui étaient sur le plan de travail, évitant de faire du bruit, puis s'installa dessus. Il croisa les jambes, le dos appuyé contre le mur derrière lui, regardant les deux « humains » discuter. Il prit sa tasse de thé et commença à boire le liquide brûlant doucement au début. Puis il le but bruyamment, aussi bruyamment qu'il pouvait, avec des bruits de déglutition ignobles(*).

Non, le Panda n'était pas quelqu'un de sale ou d'animal, loin de là. Mais il était sournois. Et il savait parfaitement que Mathieu haïssait ce genre de bruit. Sauf que, en présence d'Antoine, il ne pouvait pas se tourner vers sa personnalité pour lui hurler de se taire. Alors, grimaçant, il articula comme il put :

\- Comment va ton émission ? Toujours aussi vide ?  
\- C'est très drôle, Math', mais sache que je bosse pour l'épisode 37.  
\- 37 ? Je vais bientôt sortir le centième !  
\- Je me fous pas mal de ton petit jeu de psychopathe schizo, Mathieu.  
\- Je t'emmerde, Antoine.

Ils se regardèrent un instant, les poings serrés sur leur tasse de café, le front plissé par une rage factice, les yeux dans les yeux, cherchant une faille chez l'autre, puis ils finirent pas éclater de rire, de bon cœur. Antoine, séchant une larme qui perlait de son œil gauche, reprit plus sérieusement :

\- Comment tu vas t'en sortir pour ton épisode alors ? Tu es un peu mort dans le dernier.

Le Panda tiqua à cette phrase. Il se redressa sur sa place, détachant son dos du mur, décroisant ses jambes, attendant la réponse de Mathieu avec intérêt et impatience. Bien que toutes les personnalités aient le script de l'épisode 100, Mathieu en avait camouflé une partie où ils n'y étaient pas. Du moins l'avait-il caché au Panda…

Le maître de la maison s'autorisa un bref regard vers l'ursidé avant de se retourner à nouveau et rapidement, mieux valait pour lui, vers son ami. Il s'approcha de lui, au niveau de l'oreille, continuant de fixer le Panda par dessus son épaule. Puis, comme une confidence à l'école, à l'abri des regards et des oreilles indiscrètes, il chuchota :

\- C'est un secret…

Puis il bu le reste de sa tasse de café et se leva.

Maître fut très déçu de ne pas savoir la vérité. Il décida alors de quitter la pièce. Pour se venger de tout ce secret autour du centième épisode de l'émission, il s'arrêta devant Mathieu, le regarda droit dans les yeux puis poussa d'un doigt son mug. Ce dernier se fracassa au sol dans un grand bruit, obligeant les deux « humains » à se retourner vers la provenance. Les débris s'étalèrent et Mathieu, se baissant précipitamment pour les ramasser, répéta plusieurs fois à son ami qu'il avait sûrement fait tomber sa tasse avec on coude en se retournant.

Satisfaite, la personnalité fit un « coucou » de la main au créateur et quitta la pièce, le sourire aux lèvres. Ce qu'elle ne vit pas, peut-être malheureusement, ce fut le regard inquiet et désolé de Mathieu qui, au sol dans son dos, ramassait les morceaux de céramique. Si elle l'avait vu, peut-être se serait-elle doutée de quelque chose. Car Mathieu avait parfaitement conscience de l'apparition des yeux roses sur le script du Panda…

Ce dernier, désormais un minimum heureux de sa journée, retourna dans sa chambre avec le reste de sa tasse de thé. Il la posa sur son bureau, à côté d'un pot de terre contenant quelques petits bambous. Il prit la seule et unique feuille, détachée des autres, où il apparaissait dans l'épisode 100. Au dessus desdits mystérieux yeux roses qu'il avait déjà vues la veille, il y avait la prochaine chanson de l'Instant Panda. Il la lut une première fois, de manière à voir un peu mieux de quoi elle parlait.

Un sourire émergea à la commissure de ses lèvres, un sourire rieur : comme pour le démarrage de la saison précédente, l'Instant Panda de la saison 5 s'accompagnait d'un Panda tout à fait particulier. Un Panda complètement fou, hargneux et en colère contre Mathieu. Mais, cette fois, s'ajoutait une étrange folie des grandeurs. La personnalité n'était pas ainsi, loin de là, mais il trouvait très drôle de jouer ce rôle.

« _Jeanne ?! T'as une saloperie d'IA ?_ »

Qui était cette Jeanne avec qui il semblait se quereller vers la fin de la chanson ? Peut-être le retour de la Fille dans l'émission, songea-t-il avec un certain espoir de revoir un peu de gente féminine dans cette maison trop « virile » à son goût. Ou bien une nouvelle personnalité, ce qui serait aussi rafraîchissant dans l'émission.

Il relut plusieurs fois la chanson de manière à se la mettre un peu en tête puis mit dans son lecteur-DVD le CD de l'audio de la chanson qui lui avait été donné Mathieu avec le script, la veille. Il l'écouta une première fois, étonné par ce rythme rapide, puis a ré-écouta plusieurs fois, de manière à bien se l'ancrer en tête.

Toute la journée, matin comme après-midi, il s'entraîna à chanter la chanson superposant l'air et les paroles jusqu'à ce que tout colle. Il fallait qu'il soit parfait pour l'épisode 100. Il en oublia même de manger, ce dont il se rendit compte que lorsque dix-huit heures sonna sur son petit réveil. Une fois le travail achevé, vers vingt heures du soir, les autres ayant déjà dû manger, il sentit son estomac crier famille. « L'orque s'est échoué » disait parfois le Geek lorsque lui-même sentait son ventre gargouiller.

Il faisait nuit noir à l'extérieur lorsqu'il quitta de nouveau sa chambre. Il traversa le couloir, passant devant les portes closes des autres qui devaient encore travailler à cette heure-ci. Dans le salon, il redécouvrit Antoine. Celui-ci, assis à côté du créateur, jouait au jeu vidéo avec lui, manette en main. Un jeu de course. Il partit vers la cuisine se réchauffer un plat de pâte mit dans son Tupperware personnel, placé de côté par le Geek. Une fois son plat chaud et placé dans une assiette à lui, comme toujours, il repartit dans le salon. Il s'installa sur l'un des fauteuils noirs de la pièce, les jambes repliées et le plat en équilibre entre son torse et ses cuisses. Il les regarda jouer en silence, suivant des yeux le mouvement de la voiture rouge de Mathieu sur la télévision.

Un peu plus tard, alors que la moitié de son assiette s'était écoulée dans son estomac calmé, le Patron entra dans la salle, suivit de peu par le Hippie. Ce dernier, titubant quelque peu, un joint de Dieu-n'en-sait-lui-même-foutrement-pas-quoi en bouche, 'allongea tout naturellement sur la table basse du salon, fixant la fumée qui s'élevait au dessus de sa tête, formant des boucles à ses yeux artistiques.

Quant au Patron, il se décapsula une bière et en bu une première gorgée en fixant le Panda dans son dos. E n'était pas sa première bière, loin de là, mais il avait soif d'alcool ce soir. Il finit par la posée au sol, après une ou deux gorgées supplémentaires, et le Hippie la lui vola tout machinalement, buvant à même sa position couchée, ce qui ne lui posa aucun problème. L'homme en noir, en passant à côté du Panda, lui vola sa fourchette pleine et donc une bouchée de pâtes qu'il enfourna sans se soucier de la protestation de l'ursidé. Puis il la lui rendit et partit s'asseoir sur le second siège noir, à l'autre bout du canapé où étaient assis les deux autres hommes.

Le Panda, grommelant, se leva et partit changer de fourchette. Avec tout ce qu'il fumait et buvait, il était hors de question de manger avec le même instrument que lui. Lorsqu'il revint avec une nouvelle fourchette, l'homme en noir était devant l'écran de télévision, une cigarette à la bouche cette fois-ci. Antoine, qui ne voyait pas la personnalité, continuait sa course sans problème. Mais Mathieu, qui voyait très bien le Patron, ne vit plus l'écran de télévision et chercha désespérément à voir l'avancer de sa course, en vain. Il percuta tous les murs possibles, à quelques mètres seulement de la ligne d'arrivée, tandis que son ami le dépasser aisément et finissait la course premier. Il ne put même pas se lever pour gifler le Patron à côté d'Antoine.

En clair, ce soir, l'homme en noir avait envie de faire chier, il n'y avait pas d'autres mots pour dire son état. Le Panda, l'ignorant complètement, se remit sur son siège et récupéra son assiette. Il se remit à manger avec sa nouvelle fourchette, esquissant tout de même un faible sourire face aux grognements du créateur.

\- Alors, on est aveugle ? le charria son ami en reposant sa manette, victorieux

\- Faut que j'aille aux chiottes, répondit Mathieu en se levant, colérique, balançant sa manette sur le canapé de dépit. Et que j'aile voir mes mails. Continues de jouer.

Lorsqu'il passa devant le Patron, qui retournait s'asseoir sur son siège, il lui donna un discret mais puissant coup dans le genou avec le talon de sa chaussure. Ignorant le grognement sourd de l'homme en noir qui se retint de se jeter sur lui pour le frapper, il continua sa marche en direction des toilettes de la maison. C'est à ce moment que le Patron décida de mettre le plan B de l'opération « casse-couille » à exécution.

Les yeux étincelants, il se tourna vers le Panda qui le fixait désormais avec une certaine crainte. Il s'avança vers lui à grande enjambées et lui retira sa fourchette de la bouche et prit le manche en fer entre ses dents. Puis, d'un mouvement brusque, il envoya valser l'assiette de pâte. Elle s'explosa au sol avec fracas, du céramique se rependant à nouveau sur le sol, accompagné d'huile et de tagliatelles (Mathieu avait un budget fou en vaisselle). L'une des grandes anomalies des personnalités opéra : Antoine, qui avait démarré une nouvelle partie sans son ami, entendit le bruit du cassement mais ne vit pas les débris au sol, ceux-ci appartenant à l'assiette d'une personnalité invisible à ses yeux. Il mit pause précipitamment et se tourna vers le fauteuil où le Panda et le Patron se tenait. Ne voyant rien, son cerveau lui assurant qu'il avait halluciné, il reprit sa course.

Le Patron obligea ensuite, avec deux mains puissante, à l'ursidé de baisser les jambes, ce qu'il fit en essayant de se retenir et de forcer malgré tout. Une fois assis normalement, l'homme en noir n'eut absolument aucune gêne à lui grimper dessus pour se mettre à califourchon sur ses jambes. Le Panda, qui ne comprenait pas encore la démarche du criminel, tenta de le repousser une première fois.

\- -Hey ! cria presque celui-ci. Casse-toi !

\- -Oh non, il n'en est pas question… murmura l'autre dans un grognement caverneux, fourchette et cigarette en bouche

Il posa cette dernière sur le rebord de la petite table qu'il y avait à côté, la laissant fumer doucement, comme un encens. Puis il revint vers le Panda craintif et plaqua ses épaules contre le dossier du fauteuil avec une violence certaine, faisant gémir de douleur le garçon. Puis il le maintint plaqué d'un seul bras et, avec sa main désormais libre, il lui saisit le menton. Tournant son visage comme celui d'un poupon à sa guise, il l'observa sous toutes les coutures, ignorant ses tentatives pour le repousser. Puis il mit son visage face au sien, lui maintenant plus ferment la peau pour l'empêcher de reculer.

\- T'as toujours eu une bouille à croquer, toi, dit-il.

\- Putain, lâche-moi !

Il fit une nouvelle tentative pour le repousser, ses mains poussant son torse pour l'empêcher d'approcher. Mais ce fut cette fois par les poignets que le Patron l'empêcha de bouger, les plaçant au dessus de sa tête, contre son crâne. Il le saisit d'une main puis enleva enfin la fourchette de sa bouche. Il s'approcha doucement, son visage puant l'alcool et le tabac face à celui du Panda qui tentait de se rétracter. Puis il descendit et, d'un geste brusque, il lui mordit le cou. Ça n'avait rien de sensuel ou de possessif, c'était simplement une morsure. Au contact de ses dents dans son cou dégagé, le Panda voulut une énième se dégager de son emprise. Mais il eut alors encore plus mal : il sentit quatre picots se planter dans sa nuque. La fourchette.

\- Tu essayes encore une fois de te dégager, j'appuis plus fort, prévint le Patron.

Puis il revint à la charge et se remit à mordre, à marquer le Panda de ses dents, à rougir sa peau légèrement bronzée. Une fois qu'il eut décidé que le marque était assez visible, tenant au moins jusqu'au matin, il descendit et entreprit de faire une deuxième. Le Hippie, à quelques mètres de là seulement, ne se rendait absolument pas compte de la situation, tout comme Antoine qui faisait une deuxième course maintenant. Pourquoi Mathieu était-il si long ?

Le Patron décida maintenant qu'il n'y avait pas assez de place dans le cou de son homologue pour le marquer comme il le fallait. Il descendit sa main puis, avec deux doigts seulement, il défit le premier bouton du kigurumi du Panda. Au contact de l'air frais sur sa peau nue, ce dernier fut prit d'un relent d'instinct de survie. Ne laissant pas le temps au Patron de planter de nouveau cette fourchette dans son cou, il lui décocha un coup de pieds dans le bas-ventre (malheureusement pas assez bas pour atteindre… vous savez quoi). Mais cela fit assez mal au Patron pour lui aussi se rétracter. Il recula et, s'emmêlant les pieds avec ceux du Panda, tomba en arrière, le dos contre le canapé.

Le Panda profita qu'il soit au sol pour rapidement se lever. Il tenta de fuir, s'en aller comme un lâche pour s'enfermer dans sa chambre, mais ce fut sans compter la vivacité (et son don pour se remettre des coups durs facilement) du Patron. Ce dernier, à même le sol, lui saisit la cheville et le Panda, qui avait prit trop d'élan, tomba en avant, se rattrapant comme il put avec les mains. Mais il tomba trop violemment et sa joue percuta le carrelage dans un cri de douleur. Pendant ce temps, le Patron se releva. Il récupéra rapidement sa fourchette au sol puis prit l'ursidé par le bras avant que celui-ci n'ait eu le temps de franchir la porte, s'étant également redressé. Il le prit par les deux épaules, la fourchette se plantant de nouveau dans sa peau, puis le balança sur la partie libre du canapé. Il s'y étala sans grâce, poussant de nouveau un cri de peur, de surprise et de douleur mêlées. Le Patron, avant qu'il n'ait simplement le temps de relever la tête, s'allongea à son tour sur le grand canapé, superposant leur deux corps, le plaquant de son poids désormais.

-Alors la boule de poil, on redevient sauvage ? dit-il en plantant de nouveau la fourchette dans le cou de la malheureuse victime  
\- Dégage de là !

Le Panda tenta désespérément de se débattre, de se déloger de son emprise et de s'enfuir. Il pourrait partir en courant mais avec de grands pas. Il claquerait la porte derrière lui mais ne la fermerait pas à clef. Il courrait dans le couloir à grandes enjambées. Puis, une fois dans sa chambre, il fermera à clef. Le Patron ne tentera pas de l'atteindre là-dedans, il n'avait pas le droit d'entrer.

Sauf qu'il ne pouvait rien faire de tout cela. S'il ne parvenait pas à enlever le Patron de lui, il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que d'attendre et gémir de peur, et non de désir comme l'espérer peut-être le criminel sexuel. Il appela le Hippie en tentant de le secouer sans réussir à l'atteindre, mais ce dernier ne l'entendait pas. Non pas qu'il s'en foutait, mais il ne l'entendait réellement pas, trop dans les vapes pour entendre quoi que ce soit, fumant toujours son étrange joint orange.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux, bordel ? hurla-t-il au Patron sans que personne ne l'entende

-C'est bientôt le centième épisode, on pourrait fêter ça ensemble, non ?

Maintenant ses deux mains libres, il put facilement en remonter une le long du pyjama du Panda, passant un doigt sur chaque bouton avant de s'arrêter au deuxième, juste en dessous de celui qu'il avait déjà défait peu avant. Avec trois doigts, ses yeux derrière ses lunettes fixant toujours ceux du Panda qui essayait de lever la tête pour voir ce qu'il trafiquait, il défit le bouton. Sous sa main, il sentit l'intégralité du corps de l'ursidé frissonner puis se tendre. Il gesticula et hurla :

-Non !

Le Patron, ignorant sa complainte, plongea sur sa gorge si _gracieusement_ offerte pour à nouveau le morde sans douceur ni amour. Lorsque le Panda bougeait ne serait-ce d'un centimètre, il plantait de nouveau la fourchette, plus ou moins fort selon l'intensité de ses mouvements. Avec ses lèvres acharnées, il descendit le long de sa clavicule, de sa jugulaire, mordant maintenant le torse du garçon qui sentait la douleur pulsait sous sa peau. Le Panda qui refusait tout bonnement de faire quoi que ce soit avec un homme aussi sale que le pervers au dessus de lui. Mais se débattre ne servait à rien pour le moment : il était trop faible. Alors il continua de sans cesse tourner la tête dans tous les sens, hurlant son désaccord.

-Ça va être agréable pour nous deux, fais pas ta vierge effarouchée !

Le Panda poussa de nouveau un cri de protestation. Il continuait de tourner la tête, de gigoter comme un ver, la fourchette se plantant toujours plus dans son cou. Il n'allait bientôt plus tenir. Il leva en retenant un nouveau cri de douleur, face à une nouvelle marque sur son torse, et regarda avec désespoir Antoine qui, sans le voir souffrir ni l'entendre gindre, continuait sa course où il était en tête. Puis il revint vers le criminel qui, en toute tranquillité, avait défait un troisième bouton de son vêtement.

\- Casse-toi ! hurla-t-il en camouflant sa crainte, ressortant un effluve de rage qui sonnait faux

\- Je me casserai quand j'en aurai fini, boule de poil !

\- Tu n'as rien à commencer !

\- Trop tard…

Et, à nouveau, ses dents aiguisées se plantèrent dans sa peau puis firent rouler sa peau avec ses lèvres pour le marquer plus profondément encore. Puis, alors que le Panda s'était remis à se débattre violemment, décidant d'ignorer cette fourchette qui continuait de se planter et de meurtrir son cou déjà bien rougi, une main s'immisça. Elle se glissa à l'intérieur de son pyjama et se déplaça jusqu'à son dos, obligeant l'ursidé en arquer le dos. Puis il plia les doigts, plantant ses ongles – trop longs au goût du Panda – dans sa peau et ce dernier s'arqua encore plus, le corps entièrement douloureux. Puis sa main, traçant un sillon de quatre griffes, partirent trop loin pour l'ursidé, trop bas... Et, s'avouant finalement vaincu, trop meurtri pour se débattre désormais, et il hurla jusqu'à s'égosiller, se brûler la trachée, ne plus sentir sa gorge, un cri strident au son sec :

\- MATHIEU !

On entendit les pas de ce dernier dans la maison, pressé à l'entente de ce hurlement désespéré, mais ralentirent avant d'entrer dans la pièce, pour ne pas alarmer son ami. Mathieu entra dans la pièce, réajustant sa respiration pour ne pas être essoufflé, et surprit enfin deux de ses personnalités, plus une troisième fumant sur sa table, dans une position plus qu'aguicheuse sur son canapé. Il lui suffit d'un regard, un simple contact avec les yeux du Panda, pour comprendre son désespoir et son supplice. Il se tourna vers son ami et s'enquit sans quitter des yeux le regard bleuté de l'ursidé :

-Euh… Antoine ?

-Mmh… ? grogna celui-ci sans détourner les yeux de l'écran

-Tu peux aller faire du café, steup' ? J'ai complètement zappé de le faire, j'ai la flemme.

-Tu fais chier… J'y vais.

Son ami vidéaste continua sans s'occuper, ne les voyant simplement pas, des deux hommes sa course. Une fois qu'il franchit la ligne d'arrivée, il poussa un léger « Yes » puis posa sa manette sur la table basse, heureusement à côté du Hippie. Il se leva, passa devant le schizophrène puis s'en alla de la pièce, direction cuisine, sifflotant sa victoire.

Une fois seul dans le salon, Mathieu déglutit lentement puis se racla la gorge. Mais le Patron l'ignora, entamant une nouvelle morsure. Lorsqu'il tenta de défaire le quatrième et dernier bouton du kigurumi, Mathieu se jeta sur lui. Il le saisit par les bras et le força à se redresser et reculer. Une fois sur pied, l'homme en noir s'essuya la bouche d'un revers de la main, les lèvres humidifiées par la salive. Le créateur tenta de le gifler pour lui montrer qu'il lui en voulait énormément mais l'homme en noir l'esquiva en se baissant et passa dans son dos pour accéder au fauteuil. Il récupéra le reste de sa cigarette qu'il remit en bouche et souffla une taffe sur le visage de son créateur.

-T'es un grand malade, toi, siffla celui-ci entre ses dents.

Le Patron haussa les épaules avec une faible moue des lèvres. Il s'avança vers le Hippie et lui retira la bouteille de bière des mains pour en boire une longue rasade jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste rien avant de la rendre au drogué. Ce dernier tenta d'atteindre la dernière goutte mais, déçu, reposa la bouteille et reprit son joint qu'il continua de fumer.

Mathieu ne quitta des yeux le criminel sexuel jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse dans le couloir menant aux chambres. Puis, une fois qu'il ne fut plus là, il se tourna vers le Panda. Ce dernier venait de se mettre droit sur le canapé et, tremblant, essayait de refaire les trois attaches de son kigurumi animal, en vain. Il savait très bien que, oui, par moment, le Patron était tout bonnement incontrôlable, comme une bête sortie de sa cage après des années de coups. Et personne ne pouvait l'arrêter si facilement. Alors, oui, même le Panda et sa puissance était inutile et faible face à l'homme en noir et il ne pouvait pas rivaliser.

\- -Ça va ? demanda le créateur en posant une main sur son épaule pour l'empêcher

\- -Oui ! dit-il plus sèchement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu, se dégageant de sa main

Il se leva, les boutons encore défaits, et quitta la pièce avec précipitation. Mathieu le regarda partir sans rien dire ou sans même le retenir : il savait également que le Panda était quelqu'un de fière, beaucoup trop, pour s'admettre faible face à l'homme en noir. Il préférait se voler la face, camoufler le problème et ne rien faire. Mais il cacher ce problème si mal qu'on voyait d'autant plus son mal-être, bien qu'il ne l'avouerait jamais. Alors le schizophrène soupira, se mordant la lèvre, puis rejoignit son ami dans la cuisine boire une tasse de café bien mérité.

Maître Panda, s'il méritait encore ce nom après cette défait face au criminel sexuel, courut jusqu'à sa chambre avec le même plan qu'il avait établi lorsqu'il était plaqué au canapé, traversant le couloir sans fermer la porte principale, faisant de grandes enjambées. Il ne restait plus que l'étape d'entrer dans sa chambre et de fermer la porte au nez du Patron, ce qu'il aurait pu faire si ce dernier n'était pas devant sa porte, appuyé au battant, les bras croisés.

Le Panda dut donc ralentir sa démarche, ne pouvant entrer comme il le voudrait. Toujours frissonnant, il se plaça devant l'homme en noir. Il le scruta et vit avec un certain soulagement que l'homme semblait calmé, avec sa tête baissée et sa moue qui montrait qu'il réfléchissait. Puis, finalement, il décroisa les bras et se redressa. Il passa à côté du Panda qui, serrant les poings, sentit encore son corps trembler. Le Patron, avant de passer dans son dos, se figea. Il attendit quelques secondes, regardant l'ursidé frissonner, puis finit par revenir face à lui. Avant qu'il ne dise quoi que ce soit, il s'avança et l'embrassa sur la joue.

L'ursidé, le kigurumi encore ouvert, fut d'abord surpris, ne comprenant pas l'attention soudain plus douce de l'homme en noir. Puis, peu à peu, ses poings toujours serrés, il sentit la rage s'écouler dans les veines. Sans prendre la peine de respirer, le souffle coupé depuis déjà plusieurs secondes, il lui envoya son poing en plein visage mais, avant qu'il ne l'atteigne, le Patron le lui saisit et l'empêcha de le frapper. Sa main se referma avec violence sur ses doigts, mais ce n'était pas voulu : il devait exercer la force qu'il fallait pour que le Panda ne l'atteigne pas. Ce dernier, le bras tremblant tentait à vain d'atteindre sa cible. Mais il n'atteint jamais la joue du criminel.

La tête basse, le poing toujours entre les doigts du Patron, il fixa sa chemise noire, refusant de lever son visage pour le regarder dans les joues. Les joues écarlates à cause de son manque de respiration, ses yeux écarquillés se mirent à lentement briller jusqu'à former une couche scintillante sur ses orbites. Il refusa de cligner des yeux pour éviter de laisser les larmes couler et de respirer pour ne pas laisser les sanglots trahir sa voix. L'homme en noir finit par murmurer avec un léger sourire

-Toujours aussi fougueuse, la boule de poil...

\- Dégage de là, souffla le Panda avant de vite bloquer sa gorge.

Laissant s'échapper un faible rire, le criminel sexuel lui lâcha le poing qui, doucement, retomba à sa place. Puis il ravala son sourire, reprenant une facette froide et, n'esquissant plus le moindre sourire face à sa mine rouge et ses yeux exorbités et scintillants, il s'en alla. Il passa à côté de lui, se rendit dans sa chambre et, sans un regard en arrière, ferma sa porte.

Le Panda se sentit définitivement sale, comme une ordure, ce genre de conserve où coulent encore des restes du repas qu'il avait servi, qu'on aurait balancé dans une rue malfamée avant de se faire broyer par un chien errant. Il marcha à reculant, cherchant le poignet de porte à tâtons. Il entra dans sa chambre, claquant la porte puis, une fois seul, il laissa les larmes couler. Il s'avança, la vue brouiller par ces gouttes salées, jusqu'au miroir de sa chambre. Avec un rictus de dégoût changeant le sillon des larmes, il vit toutes ces marques. Ces marques de dents, formant des cercles de points sur sa peau, s'étendaient jusqu'au bas de sa cage thoracique, et formaient un halo autour de chacune. En haut de son cou, les quatre pics de fourchette formaient une marque rougeâtre encore plus imposante.

Il essuya du revers d'une main toujours aussi tremblante certaine des marques luisantes de salive qu'il y avait autour de celles de dents puis, sanglotant, il ferma son kigurumi jusqu'au dernier bouton puis grimpa avec ses jambes flageolantes les marches de l'escalier. Il éteignit la lumière puis grimpa dans son hamac et se roula en boule dans le tissu. Il ne prit pas la peine de mettre la couverture sur son corps et tenta, sanglotant et prit de spasmes, de dormir.

Il le détestait. Il détestait le Patron ! Mais comment, un seul instant, aurait-il pu se douter que ce geste face à sa chambre, beaucoup plus doux et calme que les autres, était un adieu ? S'il l'avait su, si l'homme en noir l'avait prévenu de ce qu'il savait, la suite aurait été bien différente…

* * *

(*) : Avec amours... Avec sensualité... (pardon)

Bon, je préviens d'avance que tous les chapitres ne sont pas aussi longs, c'est mieux que vous le sachiez.  
Mais je suis fière d'avoir réussi à la finir (j'ai dû le réécrire trois fois à cause de bug...) ce qui explique le laps de temps de publication  
entre les deux chapitres.  
J'espère en tout cas que ça vous a plu, bandes de psychopathes ! *w*


	3. Le tabou des mots

Bon, celui-ci est nettement plus court que le chapitre précédent, j'avoue... Mais je vous avais prévues que tous ne serez pas aussi long que le 2. Bah, 3, 500 mots, dans mon ancienne histoire, c'était un record, je ne vais pas râler non plus ;)

Je n'ai jamais trouvé de Pandrof long alors que ce ship est grave connu alors je voulais en faire un, réparer l'injustice (Super-Panda-Roux !). D'ailleurs, si vous avez de beaux Pandrof (ou autre Ship SLG), je vous en pris, conseillez-moi...

Mathieu... Ah, Mathieu... Merci encore pour ce merveilleux épisode qu'est le 103. Mais - parce qu'il y a toujours un "mais" et qu'il fait savoir prendre du recul - où sont les personnalités ? Deux apparitions du Geek, peut-être quatre du Patron et trois du Hippie. Puis vingt du Redneck. Je... je comprends pas. Il avait de quoi mieux les exploiter dans cette épisode, principalement le Hippie et son âme de politique à la science infuse, ce qui fait que cette épisode est encore une petite déception face à la grandeur de la saison 4 (ct mieu avan BORDEL), bien que tu rehausse le niveau du 101 (mon dieu, cette épisode doit être banni...)

J'ai refait le chapitre 1 (relu et allongé, je pense qu'il est mieux ainsi) si ça peut vous intéresser, surtout que j'ai changé quelques détails pas trop utiles mais un peu quand même (ça ne veut rien dire). Si ça vous intéresse, et bah voilà quoi :p

 _ **Réponse au review :**_

 **PandaChanYaoi :** Panda, un autre Panda, yeeaah ! Chan, tu es une Otaku ? Et Yaoi.. Hum, ça va me demander quelques réfléxions...  
En tout cas, merci et heureuse que cette histoire te plaise ;)

 **Gryfounette :** Au plaisir d'avoir une autre fan des légendaires (et, non, je n'aime pas Shimy non plus #TeamTénébris). Question concernant ça, qu'as-tu pensé du dernier tome de la saga ? Parce que, sérieux, j'ai peur. Et oui, pauvre Panda, maltraité comme le Geek. Après, faut se dire que c'est le Patron. C'est surtout parce que, dans mon ancienne grande fanfiction, le Patron n'avait rien du Patron dont on a l'habitude et donc, là, je répare cette erreur.  
"Mais que va devenir le... _Patron" ?!_ Tu ne voulais pas dire "Panda" par hasard ? Parce que, sérieux, le Patron, il va juste aller dans ses bordels avec de la vodka. Pour le Panda, bah surprise ;) Heureuse que tu ais aimé en tout cas, voici la suite...

 **Chysako :** Alors, bon, je sais comment on répond aux reviews... Tu t'es donc embêtée pour me décrire le processus, pardon... C'est juste que les mails... bah j'ai la flemme. Je préfère comme ça, pepouze (que cette expression est laide).  
Une magnifique fin bien triste, ah, la joie des Sad-End. Sauf qu'on est qu'au chapitre 2 (maintenant 3) et que "l'élément perturbateur" n'est que dans ce chapitre, je ne peux donc vraiment rein révéler ce qui va suivre. Donc je te laisse lire ;)

* * *

\- Tu veux jouer avec moi ?

Le Geek, assit proche de l'écran de télévision, le dos appuyé sur la table basse où, hier, le Hippie rêvassait en ignorant la torture de son homologue bicolore, lui tendit la seconde manette de jeu qui était branchée à sa vieille GameCube. Le Panda, qui n'avait pas énormément dormi cette nuit-là, et de plus pas bien, accepta tout de même et se saisit de la manette noire. Il s'installa sur le canapé du salon où, la veille, il avait été plaqué par le Patron, puis secoua la tête pour oublier se cuisant souvenir. Quoi qu'il fasse, cette salle contenait une scène de crime encore trop fraîche.

Parfois, il aimerait tellement avoir l'entrain **(*)** de se gifler lui-même sans amortir son coup. Le Panda n'était pas du genre à se plaindre, se morfondre sur son sort. Jamais il n'allait voir les autres en faussant des larmes, imitant de faux sanglots, juste pour avoir quelques mots de réconfort sortir de leur bouche. Non, jamais. Il était plus du genre à emmagasiner tout dans sa caboche pendant dans jours, accumulant chaque frustration peu à peu, puis, le dernier week-end de chaque mois, se rendre au Pic. Le Pic était le point culminant de la montagne (ou colline selon les vrais montagnards) qui avoisinait la ville. Il y allait souvent, de nuit, seul. Et il hurlait. Il hurlait frustration, rage, peine, désespoir. Tout. Il hurlait pour sentir sa gorge piquer. Pour sentir des poignards lacérer sa trachée. Pour ne plus pouvoir parler. Puis il rentrait et se sentait apaisé le temps de quelques jours. Et, à chaque fois qu'il buvait et sentait sa gorge lui brûler, il souriait. Parce que c'était une belle brûlure.

Mais, là, il ne pouvait pas hurler et ne contait pas se lamenter. Et pourtant, il se lamentait bien. Intérieurement. Il déglutissait à chaque fois qu'il se souvenait de chaque morsure, chaque enfoncement de cette fourchette dans son cou. Il sentait encore les marques lui brûler la peau sous son kigurumi bien fermé. Mais ce n'était pas les mêmes brûlures que celles de sa gorge en début de mois. C'était une brûlure sale, désagréable. Elle ne faisait évader aucun souvenir, elle les faisait s'encrer. A même la peau, à même le souffle du Panda. Elle s'encrait pour des mois et des mois. Et, là, il se lamentait.

Il se sentait sale, son corps était sale, il revoyait chaque détail de cet ignoble moment. Oui, mais il y avait pire. Il y avait bien pire. Séquestration, drogage, abus sexuel… Non, _viol_. Par moment, il ne fallait pas avoir peur des mots. Il ne fallait pas jouer avec les pléonasmes et les tabous. _Viol_. Un viol sale, le ventre bedonnant d'un homme qui n'arrive pas à draguer ou se faire un plan d'un soir frôlant le ventre plat d'une jeune fille ou d'un jeune homme que la nature à cruellement rendu magnifique. Aucun des deux n'a rien demandé, ils se trimbalaient en rue, une main s'est plaquée sur sa bouche et, avant qu'ils ne comprennent quoi que se soit, ils n'avaient plus leur pantalon et l'homme s'apprêtait déjà à le violer. A le pénétrer. Lui faire mal. Le déchirer physiquement comme mentalement. Lui lacérer chaque lucidité, chaque joie de vivre, avec des coups de reins. Parce qu'il n'y a que mots bruts et violent qui pouvaient décrire ça. Un jargon de boucherie, comme on lacère la viande, on la coupe en morceau. Ça, c'est le viol. Le Panda n'a pas eu ça, le Panda ne l'aura jamais. Il a toute sa tête, son corps est intacte, seule la surface est fissurée. Le Panda sait encaisser. Alors il n'a pas le droit de se plaindre.

Il s'enfonça un peu plus dans le canapé, résolu de ne plus penser à cette histoire, l'enfoncer dans un coin de sa tête jusqu'à la fin du mois. Il regarda comment il allait placer ses doigts sur les touches de la manette puis demanda d'une voix qui manquait cruellement d'assurance, sourdre, encore trop engourdie par ce moment de réflexion, trop perdue dans toutes ses pensées pour être plus forte :

\- C'est quoi comme jeu ?

\- Euh… Mario Kart, dit le Geek après un instant, remarquant cette voix chez son ami.

\- Ça me va, dit-il après s'être raclé la gorge pour être plus clair.

Se mordant la lèvre en espérant que le nerd n'avait pas remarqué la faiblesse de sa voix, ce qui était bien sur trop tard, il sélectionna sur l'écran de télévision de Browser, pseudo-tortue mutante rouquine, tandis que l'autre garçon prenait le grand singe Donkey Kong. Ensuite, à deux, bien que le Panda ne décochait que des "non" ou "mouais", ils choisirent un circuit ensemble. L'écran changea de vue, ils eurent un bref aperçu de la course puis, après un chrono, les petits karts décollèrent dans des ronds de fumées.

Il était prêt de onze heure lorsqu'ils commencèrent à jouer, ce qui n'était absolument pas dans les habitude de Maître Panda, qui normalement, se levait bien plus tôt. Mais, il est vrai, il avait très mal dormi cette nuit. Il n'avait cessé de tourner et de se retourner dans tous les sens, cherchant une position confortable qui n'appuierait pas sur l'une des morceaux, ce qui fut impossible. A force de gigoter, il était tombé à deux reprises de son "lit", ce qui expliquait les deux ecchymoses sur son épaule et sur sa cuisse. Des morsures... Quand il y repensait, il n'y avait que le Patron pour faire quelque chose d'aussi tordu. Un peu plus et il saignait. Mais cela l'énervait.

Il ne se comprenait pas. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi cette histoire l'affectait tant que ça. Ce n'était pas la première fois depuis l'arrivée de l'ursidé que le Patron faisait ça. C'était dans ses habitudes, sa routine tout comme celle du Panda était d'hurler dans une montagne ( _co-lli-ne)._ Il faisait ça à tout le monde dans la maison, même à Mathieu lorsqu'il avait réellement envie de faire quelque chose de marquant. Mais ce n'était jamais un _viol_ , l'homme en noir se contentait de caresses ( _griffures_ ) et quelques baisers lascifs ( _ou morsures bestiales_ ).

Mais il y avait aussi ça. _Ça._ Et le mot _ça_ était la seule chose qui pouvait le qualifier. On ne pouvait pas dire _ça_ pour un viol, parce que c'était trop. Mais _ça_ , ça n'avait pas d'autre terme. Ce baiser sur la joue. C'était étrange, bien plus doux, plus furtifs, sans arrière pensée sordides et malsaines. Juste un baiser sur la joue. Et, à ce souvenir cuisant, le Panda porta une main à sa joue, comme s'il sentait encore le contact du criminel. Puis il se l'essuya, même s'il n'y avait rien de plus que ses joues brûlantes de honte et de question. Il grimaça en même temps, car cette vision n'avait rien d'attirante. Ne tenant sa manette qu'à une main son kart dégringola et percuta tous les murs possibles de la piste. Le Geek mit pause.

\- T'es pas réveillé, constata-t-il.

Le Panda lâcha sa manette, la posant sur ses jambes, puis soupira longuement, vidant peu à peu ses poumons, dans un cri silencieux, un cri qui résonnait dans sa tête sans qu'aucune corde vocale ne vibre. Un moyen de patienter jusqu'au Pic ; hurler intérieurement. Puis il reprit sa respiration très légèrement, dans le même silence et lâcha :

\- Non, je ne suis pas vraiment d'humeur.

Le Geek réfléchit quelques instants puis finit par s'avancer vers la console carrée et l'éteindre. Il rangea les manettes dans une caisse puis mit le jeu dans son boitier. Une fois le téléviseur éteint, il vient jusqu'au canapé et s'assit à côté du Panda. Pendant quelques instants, il l'observa tandis que, les yeux fermés, l'ursidé tentait de contrôler toutes les idées qui l'assaillait. Puis le Geek finit par demander d'une petite voix craintive de la réponse :

\- Tu veux en parler ?

Le Panda regarda l'autre en cherchant dans ses yeux à comprendre. Comprendre pourquoi il avait peur qu'il ne l'agresse d'avoir posé cette question. Pourquoi le Geek avait-il si peur alors qu'il était l'une des premières personnalités ? Avant même que le Patron n'arrive sous sa forme finale il était là, fort et insultant, un vrai troll. Mais, quatre saisons plus tard, il avait peur du nouveau là depuis deux saisons. Avec douceur, il lui dit finalement :

\- Non, merci…

Le garçon ne sembla pas déçu de son refus, il pouvait comprendre, mais il était tout de même malheureux de voir son _ami_ lui-même triste, et beaucoup plus que lui. Face à ce regard de chien battu tentant de scruter les yeux de l'ursidé, le Panda posa une main sur épaule et l'attira contre lui pour une étreinte courte, brève, mais cruellement réconfortante. Ils se décalèrent en quelques secondes et le Panda demanda, comme s'il ne s'était rien passé :

\- Tu as appris ton texte ?

Mathieu était quelqu'un de très exigeant concernant son émission et il n'était pas question de prendre du retard, surtout pour l'épisode 100. Alors, quand il donnait les scripts un jour, il fallait en connaitre la moitié le lendemain et le reste deux jours après pour tout tourner le plus rapidement possible. Ce qui expliquait la forte consommation de café et de thé dans la maison : on ne dormait pas.

\- Oui, toujours à l'heure. Et toi ? s'enquit le Geek

\- Oui, je n'avais qu'une chanson.

Le Geek retroussa soudain les lèvres d'un air gêné, son front se plissant peu à peu. Son regard dévia vers ses chaussettes grises, il y trouva un intérêt soudainement impressionnant. Après quelques secondes, il finit par se lever, indiquant du pouce la cuisine où Mathieu et les autres devaient enchaîner les tasses de café puis dit :

\- Je pense qu'il faut commencer le tournage. Je vais appeler Mathieu.

Il quitta la pièce au trot, faisant vibrer le sol avec ses talons, puis disparu dans la pièce voisine. Le Panda, un sourcil levé, se leva à son tour. Pourquoi être parti aussi vite ? Il avait dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ? Il haussa les épaules : le Geek était un gosse trop lunatique pour essayer de le comprendre. Il déplaça le canapé sur le côté du salon, de manière à accéder au fond de SLG, puis commença à installer la canapé et les lumières. Mathieu et les autres le rejoignirent et l'aidèrent, sauf le Patron qui s'installa dans le canapé et fuma sa cigarette tranquillement : depuis ce matin, il était très silencieux.

Pendant que l'ursidé vérifiait que le cadre était bien, il ne cessait de sentir le regard du Geek sur lui. Parce que, bien sûr, le Geek était au courant. Bien sûr que oui, il savait. Il savait tout. Il savait que le Panda avait vu ces yeux sur son script, le Prof lui avait expliqué ce que c'était dans son vivant. Il savait qu'il allait disparaître. Il savait que ce tournage serait le tournage. Le Patron aussi savait, bien sûr. Et Mathieu était chef de cette opération. Tous savaient, sauf le Panda. Ils ne le prévenaient pas. Ils n'en avaient pas la force.

Le Hippie, par miracle, parvenait à marcher sans s'étaler de tout son long sur le carrelage à ce moment. Alors, en tout logique, on commença par tourner ses scènes sur le fond vert. C'était préférable de commencer par le junkie : il allait aligner joint sur joint et serait à un moment bien trop drogué pour aligner trois mots, ce qui serait clairement chiant pour l'épisode.

Assis sur une chaise recouverte d'un drapement vert, le Hippie récita avec le naturel qui lui était connu, puisqu'il n'avait aucun besoin de jeu d'acteur pour se jouer _lui_ , toutes les paroles qu'il avait dans son temple de l'église du Bon du Bien. Il aurait pu paraître étonnant qu'un drogué comme lui réussisse à faire cela en l'espace d'une heure, mais le Hippie était très assidu dans son travail malgré son addiction.

\- J'viens juste de caler deux trois douilles et, là, chui bien…

Pendant que le Geek répétait ses propre paroles, sans la présence de Sailor-Moon-Petite-Copine que Mathieu créerait avec dextérité sur l'un de ses logiciels de montage les plus performants, Mathieu commanda des pizzas. C'est avec une joie non-dissimulée que ce dernier enfila ensuite son sout-morphing (pas la moindre idée si ça s'écrit comme ça) où il intégrera la jeune blondasse plus tard pour pouvoir frapper le Geek. Et il n'y alla pas de main morte, chaque coup se faisant ressentir dans les cris étouffés de l'adolescent, cris qu'on entendrait même pas dans la vidéo, couverts par de la musique.

\- Reste à ta place, femme !

Lorsque les pizzas arrivèrent à la maison, ils se ruèrent tous dessus pour dévorer, déchirer et mastiquer leurs parts. Puis, sans laisser le temps à sa création de prendre une nouvelle part de quatre-fromages, Mathieu poussa le Patron dans la cuisine de la maison avec son tablier bariolé et ses baskets de football. Il ajusta sa caméra, vérifiant l'angle une bonne trentaine de fois pour s'assurer que tout était parfais puis il claqua des doigts, annonçant le début de la scène.

Le long, très long, silence qui s'ensuivit était attendu bien que, au fond, Mathieu avait eu encore un certain espoir. Et pendant qu'il lâchait un juron en coupant la caméra, l'homme en noir allumait une cigarette avec un sourire narquois. L'après-midi s'annonçait plus laborieuse que prévu, d'autant plus qu'il s'agissait de l'épisode 100. Parce que le Patron était le Patron. Et qu'il n'avait bien sûr pas appris ne serait-ce que la première ligne de son script.

\- T'es un connard, dit Mathieu de la plus simple des manières, bref.

Le Patron lui répondit par un éclat de rire sournois.

Mathieu faisait toujours les scripts pour tout le monde. Sauf que l'homme en noir ne les apprenait jamais. Le maître des maisons avait donc eu une période où il ne les écrivait plus pour le criminel et se contentait de donner l'idée globale que devrait jouer le Patron devant la caméra. Mais ce dernier râlait que les autres étaient valorisés et il refusait de tourner, et c'était totalement, complètement de la mauvaise foi et une nouvelle idée pour son plan "casse-burne". Mathieu s'était donc remis à écrire inutilement ses scripts qu'il utilisait souvent comme feuille pour dessiner des schémas salaces de ses soirées aux bordels.

Devant la caméra, Mathieu devait lui indiquait l'idée qu'il devait jouer, ce qu'il y avait sur ses scripts en gros, et le Patron improvisait simplement. C'était une chance qu'il soit naturellement ce criminel et donc que la plupart de ses improvisations ne soient pas dégueulasses. Mais il lui fallait toujours un café et quelques bouffées de cigarette après chaque plan. Ce qui prenait des heures...

\- Tu le sens mon gros bonheur ?!

Malgré tout, avec le temps consumé par ses pauses répétées pour une cigarette et du café, il était presque vingt-heures à la fin de ses plans. La fatigue se faisait sentir parmi les personnalités, reprenant de plus en plus souvent du café ou du chocolat chaud pour tenir. Les yeux se cernés, des poches se formaient, les dialogues étaient pâteux et lents...

\- Aller, on continuera demain, dit le Panda en s'étirant de paresse après une journée assis sur un fauteuil à boire et manger.

\- NON ! hurla soudain Mathieu

Ce fut une surprise de l'entendre ainsi hurler alors que sa tête gondolante réclamait "CAFÉINE" depuis deux heures. Tout le monde se tourna donc vers leur créateur commun avec des yeux ronds, même le Patron ne s'y attendait pas. Pourquoi avoir hurlé ainsi ? Et cette voix.. pourquoi trahissait-elle une telle... crainte ? Non, c'était impossible. A moins que...

\- Mais vous êtes tous crevés, dit calmement l'ursidé en les désignant d'une main.

\- Pas toi, on a qu'à faire ta chanson ce soir, l'éclairage sera pas mal avec la nuit dehors. Et puis, j'ai une surprise.

\- Une surprise ? demanda le Geek avec des yeux pétillants

\- Jeanne, devina presque automatiquement l'ursidé.

Presque aussitôt, comme si l'appellation de ce nom était un signal, la sonnette de la maison tinta. C'était bien ça, il y avait un nouveau. C'était si soudain, si inattendu. Perplexe, personne n'osa aller jusqu'à la porte pour l'ouvrir. Pourtant, malgré ce moment d'hébétude, une certain joie se forma dans le ventre du Panda : il n'y avait rien de plus rafraîchissant qu'un nouveau dans l'émission. Il se souvenait du pic d'audience lors de son apparition, c'était génial. Il avait été la vedette, adulé de tous, des dizaines de photos de profil Facebook devenant des fan-girls en kigurumi de Panda, des comptes Youtube se créant et des pages Instagram furent à son effigie.

Ce fut donc lui qui contourna le canapé pour avoir accès à la porte. Il posa la main très lentement sur la poignée, profitant de chaque milliseconde qui le séparait de la nouvelle air de Salut les Geeks. Puis, brusquement, il ouvrit la porte alors qu'une seconde sonnette tonnait. Le battant en bois blanc laissa place à la _nouvelle_.

* * *

(*) Je hais de tout mon coeur toutes les personnes qui confondent "entrain" et "en train". Je vous préviens !

* * *

 **Voilà voilà, on se retrouve bientôt pour la suite du tournage de cet épisode 100**

 **Au revoir à tous, les... bah les p'tits moutons (je crois que je l'aime bien, finalement, ce surnom...)**


	4. L'irréalité formatée

Ah, de nouveau sur mon ordinateur, parcourant les touches, j'écris un nouveau chapitre. Je l'ai relu pas mal de fois, j'ai essayé d'éviter toutes les fautes possibles, mais il en reste sûrement. En tout cas, je suis heureuse de vous retrouver pour ce chapitre. Oui, il n'est toujours pas très long, tout de même plus que le 3, mais parce que, de base, le 3 et le 4 étaient regroupés en un seul et unique chapitre d'environ 8, 000 mots, et je trouvais ça _trop_ long. Alors j'ai coupé pour une mise en abyme progressive et non pas brute.

 **Réponse aux review :**

 **Gryfounette :** Oui, moi aussi, à la vue du Prof et du Panda, j'ai eu un rire hystérique de trois minutes et j'ai dû mettre pause à la vidéo. Parce que, d'un coup, on revoit ma personnalité favorite puis une autre disparue depuis deux saisons et c'est juste... WOW.  
Pour ce nouvelle épisode, je vais juste faire une critique globale mais personnelle au vu de ce que vous m'aviez dit.  
Déjà, contente que ce chapitre t'es plus. Et, non, il n'était pas prévu que j'analyse les sentiments du Patron. Tout simplement parce que, le Patron, dans l'histoire, je m'en contre-fous (ne me tuez pas, j'aime beaucoup le Patron, il est sur le podium des meilleurs personnalités pour moi...).  
Enfin, bref, j'espère que ce chapitre-ci te plaira aussi ;)

 **Chysako :** Non, ne t'inquiètes pas, je n'ai pas eu l'impression que tu me donnais des leçons XD C'est l'inverse, tu as voulu faire une démarche pour m'expliquer, c'était gentil ;)  
Pour ce nouvelle épisode, je vais juste faire une critique globale mais personnelle au vu de ce que vous m'aviez dit.  
J'aime le Pantron, oui, j'aime inconditionnellement le Pantron. Mais non. Je suis désolée, ça aurait été une bonne idée de début d'histoire mais, non, parce que je sais exactement où vont les chapitres. Et tu vas vite comprendre que le Pantron n'est pas possible.  
Le Patron ne fait jamais ses devoirs : il fait l'école buissonnière. Ne cherche pas non plus pourquoi j'ai eu envie de dire ça...  
Gryf ? Mais nous avons donc TROIS fans des Légendaires par ici ! Bienvenue au club ;)  
Bonne lecture :p

J'en profite pour poser une question aux deux fans des Légendaires ci-dessus ( **Chysako et Gryfounette** ) : Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce dernier tome de la saga ? Parce que, sérieux, je flippe pour la suite. Je lis ces BD depuis la parution du tome 6, ce qui date désormais, et là... Ben... Voilà quoi. J'attends vos avis ;)

 **Guest (et avis sur l'épisode 103 globale) :** Alors premièrement, et honte sur moi, j'ai confondu les saisons. Alors, non, je ne préfère pas la saison 4 mais la saison **5**. Désolée. Je comprends bien que tu défendes Mathieu, je l'entends bien et je voudrais faire de même... Mais... Mais j'y arrive pas. Je suis SLG depuis le début de la saison 4 (là, c'est bien la 4, parce que c'est l'apparition du Panda) et je comprenais chacun de ses choix. J'ai compris la disparition du Prof, il n'apportais pas grand chose. J'ai compris le passage de 3 vidéos à 2 dans un épisode, parce que ça lui permettait de faire des critiques plus longues et donc de s'améliorer. Je commence même à comprendre la disparition du Panda (qui, malgré sa réapparition, mourra sûrement en fin de saison) parce qu'il voulait faire de la nouveauté (malgré mon engouement pour sa voix, le Panda et ses chansons :c...).

Sauf que, là, les choix n'apportent rien à l'émission. Jeanne, ok, je l'aime pas trop mais elle reste utile. Sauf que Jeanne prend la place des autres personnalités. Le Redneck, qui n'apparaissait que rarement au début, a même eu son jingle à l'épisode 100. J'ai le même ressenti que Misfits (une série que vous ne devez JAMAIS regarder, parce qu'elle est nulle) qui, au fur et à mesure des saisons, changeait tous les acteurs principaux parce qu'ils se barraient avec le temps. Au final, on n'arrivait pas à s'attacher aux personnages parce qu'il crevait peu après. Et ben SLG, c'est pareil. Je ne peux pas m'attacher à Jeanne (c'est une méchante à la base en plus) ni au Redneck parce que je me suis attachée au Panda, au Patron et aux autres. Sauf que eux, ceux qui sont là depuis plusieurs saisons, depuis le début même, disparaissent peu à peu. Faire disparaître ainsi les personnalités n'est pas un bon choix, et je ne le comprends pas sur ce coup-là.

Les deux mots qui revenaient souvent dans les commentaires étaient (pour les négatifs)) "s'essouffle" et (pour les positifs) "mature". Beaucoup étaient déçu par cette saison 6 et disaient donc que " **Salut les Geeks _s'essoufflent_** " (c'est d'ailleurs le top commentaire de cet épisode, avec plus de 600 likes). Parce que les personnalités disparaissent, parce que l'histoire est super secondaire (on dirait que le complot Panda-Prof est juste un boost pour nous faire oublier l'homme-illuminati pour ensuite les faire crever quand enfin il reviendra (parce que, sérieux, qui s'occupe de l'illuminati aujourd'hui ? Personne. Tout le monde s'en contre-fout alors qu'il était juste le sujet du trailer saison 6...)) et parce que les sujets n'étaient pas très intéressant. C'est là que venaient les fervents fans avec " **Non, SLG devient _mature_** ". Ok, les sujets qu'abordent Mathieu sont matures en eux-mêmes. Sauf qu'il combine mature et ennuyant.

Il lui arrivait (quoique moins de fois) de faire des sujets matures dans la saison 5 sauf qu'il les traitait avec légèreté, les mixant avec des apparitions marrantes des personnalité pour nous faire comprendre son point de vue avec légèreté. Là, en plus de nous ennuyer pendant 20 minutes, il nous balance son opinion à la gueule (nous forçant presque à l'avaler). Je ne dis pas que la période où il se moquait de pianiste manchot et de chanteur naze était mieux mais... Mais. Parce que, sérieusement, qui peut faire la différence entre un épisode de SLG et un IA et Mathieu maintenant ? On retire le nombre d'apparition du Redneck et on a l'épisode 3 après son histoire de surpopulation (et même l'épisode de surpopulation était moins ennuyeux avec quelques blagues).

Alors, non, cette saison 6 ne m'emballe absolument pas et c'est presque en me forçant que je regarde les épisodes (là où, avant, je m'enfermais dans ma chambre avec mon casque pour rire sans le regard de ma famille). Je continuerais de regarder ce qu'il reste de SLG jusqu'au bout tout comme je regarde une vidéo de Norman (sans grande joie, juste fixer mon écran et attendre). C'est triste, surtout quand je vois l'engouement que j'avais avant pour l'émission. Peut-être Mathieu va-t-il faire un coup de force et me ramener dans le cœur de sa fan-base qui apprend toute les musiques de l'Instant Panda par cœur. Je l'espère, je continue d'espérer, mais de moins en moins à chaque épisode.

Cette critique, qui ne concerne que moi et que je vous invite à défoncer (insultez-moi si vous voulez), devient beaucoup trop longue -" Guest, j'espère en tout cas que le chapitre t'a plu. Voici donc le suivant, bonne lecture à vous tous ;)

* * *

 _Le Panda ouvrit la porte de la maison et vit enfin face à la nouvelle._

L'ursidé fit face à une jeune fille. Elle approchait de la vingtaine. Elle était petite, plus petite que Mathieu, mais avait un corps très féminin, poitrine comprise. Son visage était rond et doux, comme celui d'un enfant, et sa peau blanche. Non pas que sa peau était pâle : elle était _réellement_ blanche, comme neige, comme ses cheveux. Noués en une queue de cheval, ils lui arrivaient entre les omoplates. Elle sourit timidement au Panda, tout en le fixant de son regard si.. rose. Rose. Deux billes roses, cloués sur sa rétine pour remplacer des iris naturels. De réels yeux roses. Comme deux perles de petites filles, deux bonbons à la fraise bien chimique, deux barbes-à-papa.

Au début, ce regard chimique déconcerta Maître Panda qui, avec ces yeux-là, se souvint du dessin sur la dernière page de son script. C'était si étrange... Mais il finit par se ressaisir, assez vite pour que la jeune fille ne voit pas sa confusion, et se dit, tout en lui serrant la main, que le dessin sur sa feuille n'avait du être qu'un indice de Mathieu pour annoncer sa présence.

\- Tu dois être Jeanne ! dit-il. Enchanté, je suis...

\- Oui, coupa-t-elle en souriant et en se glissant dans l'appartement avec sa mince valise. Et tu es Maître Panda, la diva qui chante.

Le Panda haussa les sourcils face à cette certaine insolence à côté de sa mine de gosse à croquer, le genre de mioches à recevoir des bonbons, aussi roses que ses yeux, gratuitement parce qu'ils sont trop choux mais qui, à l'école, vont frapper les plus faibles avec un cahier. Elle posa sa valise sur le canapé, fit face à l'assemblée et énuméra en les pointant du doigt :

\- Camé, mort dans cinq ans, pervers qui n'a sûrement qu'un petit soldat miniature entre les jambes et... victime inutile. Ok, je suis Jeanne.

Cette fois, ce fut tout le monde qui réagit et tout le monde qui fronça les sourcils. C'était impossible : ce n'était pas avec un cahier qu'elle frappait les autres, mais avec un dictionnaire. Peut-être même avec un sac d'école rempli de dictionnaire. Le Panda, qui avait encore la poignée de la porte entre les doigts, regarda la fille partir dans le couloir avec sa valise pour la ranger dans sa chambre qui était sûrement apparue depuis peu. Puis il referma la porte.

Avant qu'il n'ait pu la moindre remarque sur cette petite nouvelle plus qu'étrange, le Geek (la victime inutile selon Jeanne) s'avança vers l'ursidé. Il lui prit doucement le poignet, lui intimant silencieusement de le garder en place, puis il y noua un bracelet. Le Panda, surpris, le regarda avec plus d'attention : il s'agissait d'une simple bande de plastique moue où une breloque du bouclier de Captain America pendait.

Avant qu'il n'ait pu dire merci, il n'avait le temps de rien pour le moment apparemment, ce fut au tour du Hippie (et de ses cinq dernières années à vivre, si ce n'est moins) de lui offrir un bracelet qu'il mit autour de son poignet avec des mains légèrement tremblantes, car il avait bien pris ses douilles après le tournage de ses scènes. Il s'agissait d'un collier semblable à celui qu'il portait autour du cou, fait de perles multicolores, qu'il entoura trois fois autour du poignet du Panda pour qu'il ne pende pas trop. Puis il recula.

Le criminel sexuel, lui offrit également un petit bijou, ce qui l'étonna à la fois énormément et très peu au vue des événements de la veille. Le pervers qui n'avait rien de plus qu'un petit soldat entre les jambes, la mâchoire crispé, accrocha d'une pression une bande de cuir noire, relativement large, ornée de quelques pics et d'une miniaturisation de lunette de soleil.

\- Bah… euh… merci, dit le Panda, gêné, fixant ses trois bracelets. Mais pourquoi ?

\- Pour fêter tes deux saisons dans l'émission, enchaîna Mathieu rapidement avec un mauvais regard vers ses personnalités.

Le Panda enlaça brièvement le Hippie puis le Geek en signe de remerciement, il échangea une poignée de mains étrangement cordiale avec le Patron. Puis Jeanne revint de sa nouvelle chambre. L'ursidé voulut également remercier une poignée de mains, ou peut-être une embrassade, avec Mathieu mais ce dernier évita son regard et sa main et lâcha :

\- On bosse encore.

Cela fit un grand froid dans le cœur de l'ursidé qui, sans broncher encaissa le coup et recula sa main. Il inspira grandement, cherchant à éviter les larmes qui montaient étrangement à ses globes oculaires, puis s'humecta les lèvres. Il s'ébouriffa les cheveux et se mit devant le fond vert. Les autres s'installèrent sur le canapé, Mathieu derrière la caméra et Jeanne devant son propre fond vert, plus petit et plus loin que celui du Panda, filmé par une seconde et nouvelle caméra.

Il y avait une certaine magie dans les lois des personnalités, et c'était fascinant. N'étant pas réel, un fond vert devenait sans limite. Ce que Mathieu créait avec un montage sur son ordinateur (son MAC), les personnalités pouvaient se le visualiser et le voyaient comme si elles y étaient. C'est ainsi que, selon la description de son créateur, des images se matérialisèrent à la place de son salon bien-heureux.

Il se retrouva donc dans la cour d'un temple qui semblait, selon son architecture tout en grandeur, avec les toits pentus et les piliers rouges, ressemblait à un temple japonais. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas y entrer, ce n'était qu'une image créait par sa tête (sa _caboche_ ) mais il se laissa rêvasser quelques instants : le temple était magnifique.

 _« Irréel »_ se dit le Panda, sans trop savoir pourquoi se mot lui venait à l'esprit

\- Gardes, dit Mathieu, invisible pour le moment aux yeux de l'ursidé.

Des ninjas, peu à peu, apparurent derrière lui. Avant même qu'il n'y ait la moindre musique, ils répétèrent une chorégraphie répétitives. Ils n'étaient pas réels, ils étaient informatiques de toute façon. Il n'avait pas de pensées précises. Une caméra se matérialisa face au Panda, lui indiquant l'endroit où il devait regarder. Puis un écran apparut au dessus de l'objectif et le visage de Mathieu apparut, jouant son rôle en ce moment même, dans le salon.

Une musique se lança peu à peu, d'abord lointaine, puis plus présente. Il prit instantanément l'émotion qu'il devait prendre, et son visage se défigura dans un air fou, complètement détraqué. Le même air qu'il avait prit pour l'épisode 1 de la saison 4, à son retour de l'asile. Un rictus qui n'avait rein d'un sourire amical (un peu comme le sourire du Patron) apparut sur ses lèvres. Puis il se mit à chanter. (N.d.A : Je ne vous épargne pas les paroles mais vous pouvez les sauter)

 _Regarder qui voilà, une vision d'autrefois fois  
Pourtant je lis la peur, tu es faible face à moi  
Je suis libre à présent ! Libre de mes mouvements  
T'as mordu le pain bénis, dis bonjour à mon clan_

 _Ce monde m'a changé, le tien s'est écroulé_  
 _Ma terrible ascension à déjà commencé_  
 _Tu n'as plus le contrôle, j'me casse d'SLG_  
 _Ton public sera mien, t'es devenu périmé !_

 _Les gens me trouvent mignon, ils ce trompent je l'avoue_  
 _Détruire ton émission est mon rêve un peu fou_  
 _J'ai trop d'avance sur toi. Un royaume, une armée_  
 _Pauvre enfant que tu es devant ma virilité !_

Jeanne apparut à la place du visage de Mathieu. Le Panda savait qu'il s'agissait de Jeanne, avec ses yeux chimiques, mais elle n'avait rien à voir avec la Jeanne d'il y a quelques minutes. Tout comme la Fille apparaissait en homme devant la caméra lorsqu'elle était encore là, Jeanne apparaissait sous forme de visage robotique. Et elle chanta d'une voix tout aussi robotisée et insupportable : _Attention. Je détecte une intrusion de niveau 4_

 _dans les programme de SLG  
Le panda est en train de hacker le système  
Redirection des flux en cours  
Conversion des donnés..._

Maître Panda la coupa presque aussiôt pour reprendre son chant qu'il fit encore plus violent, plus détraqué, car il savait bien joué ce genre d'expression quand il le fallait :

 _A MOI ! Tout ça sera àmoi !  
Après toute ces années, je vais enfin devenir roi !  
Je t'ai trompé et dupé ! Je garde l'instant panda !  
Je vais te hacker, te tuer.. Tu les vois mes ninjas ?!_

 _Jeanne ?! T'as une saloperie d'IA ?!_ _Enfer et damnation !_

Jeanne apparut à la place du petit Mathieu sur l'écran. Se faisant face avec rage, ils se remirent à chanter simultanément :

 _\- Je protège ce garçon._

 _\- Je t'interdis de chanter, ce morceau m'appartient. Tu n'es rien d'autre qu'un robot, ne reste pas dans mon chemin_

 _Au contraire cher ami. J'accomplis juste ma mission. D'infiltrer mes programmes vous n'avez pas permission. J'ai plus de flow que toi primitif mammifère. L'ultime évolution. Je vais te faire la misère._

 _\- Non ! Monte le son ! Nigga nigga nigga nigga !_

 _\- Ce mot est interdit. Nigga nigga nigga nigga !_

C'est là qu'il apparut. C'est à ce moment précis qu'il entra dans le champs de la caméra. Drapé d'une tunique rouge et blanche, une capuche sur le crâne, les yeux camouflés. L'un de ceux du temple du Hippie, ceux qui le vénérait, se tuaient pour lui. Un kamikaze religieux. Et, avant même qu'il ait dit le moindre mot, le Panda sut qu'il y avait un problème. Parce qu'il n'était inscrit nulle part dans son script qu'un kamikaze devait venir. Ce n'était indiqué nulle part. Et la colère qui se lisait sur son visage ne faisait qu'accroître sa peur. Puis il hurla, dans le rythme de la chanson :

 _J'vais faire péter cette chanson ! Vous êtes tous intolérant ! Quatre ! Trois ! Deux ! Un ! C'est l'église du Bon du Bien !_

Et c'est là que tout éclata.

Une douleur l'envahit... fulgurante. C'était indéfinissable. C'était comme... transpercé par des milliers d'aiguilles, balancé dans un tas de cactus, tailladés par une centaine d'épées de forgeron, la peau brûlée par un feu de camp, lentement déchirée par des rasoirs, la gorge bloquée par de la fumée,... Des lambeaux de chairs, peut-être les siens, des lambeaux de vêtement, puis un cri.

Le Panda voulut s'échapper, courir, partir, s'enfuir loin dans se temple. Mais il se contenta de tomber à genoux sur le sol, tandis que tout se dématérialisait, jusqu'aux corps des ninjas. La maison réapparut, et avec le visage soucieux des autres. Le souffle court, erratique, irrégulier. Il fixa ses genoux et le tapis vert, la vision floue, saccadée, trouble, cherchant vainement une mise au point.

" _Irréel."_

Il ne saignait pas, car rien ne c'était réellement déroulé. Mais, dans cette explosion immatérielle, il y avait eu quelque chose. Un déchirement, au niveau de la poitrine, le lançant jusque dans l'estomac. Son corps tremblait encore, comme si les feux du détonateur le faisait encore convulser dans son temple, un temple irréel. Et pourtant... Pourtant, il avait eu mal. Pourtant, le sang des ninjas encrait bien son kigurumi. Pourtant, son kigurumi lui-même était déchiré. Pourtant, il avait la peau crasseuse de fumée. Oui, plein de pourtant. Mais pourtant, son corps n'était pas blessé. Pas extérieurement. Car quelque chose s'était bien brisé dans cette explosion, et c'était matériel.

Il se leva avec peine, prenant appui sur la table basse face à lui. Un pied sur le sol, puis un deuxième et, doucement, il se redressa. Ses jambes étaient lourdes, elles se soulevaient avec difficultés puis retombaient lourdement au sol, comme une délivrance. Titubant, il redressa la tête, chancelant, tanguant, boitant, oscillant. Il vit Mathieu et s'avança vers lui. Puis il se sentit trébucher et voulu se rattraper sur son créateur. Mais ce dernier se décala et c'est de justesse que l'ursidé put se rattraper au mur, s'accrochant à une étagère.

Sa tête bourdonnante sifflait désormais. Et ce sifflement était insupportable. Les yeux rougis et exorbités, le Panda chercha le regard de Mathieu. Mais ce dernier l'évita. Il vit le Hippie le fixait dans un coin de la pièce, hésitant à allumer son joint, les mains tremblantes et les joues rouges. Le Patron aussi était là, accoudé au mur, sa cigarette en bouche, fixant le sol sans réussir à lui adresser le moindre mot. Le Geek n'était pas là.

\- Tu ferais mieux d'aller dans ta chambre, dit Mathieu d'une voix lointaine, tu dois être fatigué après... ça.

Ça... _ÇA_! Le même "ça" que les mots qu'on ne doit pas prononcer ! Viol, consanguin, homosexualité. Tant de "ça", tant de tabou sans aucun sens ! Et Mathieu utilisait un "ça", un autre "ça". Pourquoi ? POURQUOI ?! Pour l'explosion ? Pourquoi l'explosion méritait-elle un "ça" ? Était-elle à ce point tabou ? Pourquoi ? Parce que ! Parce que... Parce que.

Ah.

Parce qu'une explosion ne méritait pas un ''ça''. Mais une trahison en méritait un...

Pourtant, il obéit,. Il savait que quelque chose n'allait pas, que cette explosion immatérielle n'était pas si immatérielle que ça au final. Mais que faire pour le moment ? Il avait mal, sa tête vrombissait comme un moteur, il voulait dormir. Demain, il serait plus conscient, alors il sortit de la pièce. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait, sa tête était encore trop bourrée par la fumée. Tout se révélerait en temps voulu, espérait-il du moins. Il quitta le salon, le dos voûté pour passer la petite porte.

Il s'avança, seul, dans le couloir avec des jambes lourdes et une vision houleuse, comme s'il était ivre. Toutes les portes des chambres étaient ouvertes, si ce n'est celle du Geek qui était close. Lorsque, enfin, il fut devant sa chambre, il ouvrit la porte d'une main secouée de spasmes et il entra dans sa chambre. Juste avant de passer le seuil, il vit Mathieu et les autres entrer à leur tour dans le couloir. Ils s'avançaient vers lui, la mine sombre.

Soudain, la porte du Geek s'ouvrit. Sa tête rose émergea dans le couloir et il se mit en courir vers l'ursidé en hurlant "PANDA !", les bras en avant, prêt à l'enlacer. Et, tandis qu'il courait, le Patron se mit à son tour à s'élancer dans l'allée. Ses jambes étaient plus puissantes, bien entendu, et il rattrapa en trois ou quatre pas le jeune nerd. Il l'attrapa par le poignet avec une violence qui, oui, lui était connu, bien qu'elle ait une allure plus fugace et désespéré. Il n'était pas là pour lui faire mal, c'était une violence fraternelle, pour le protéger.

\- Lâche-moi, cria le Geek.

\- NON ! hurla l'homme en noir

\- Je dois lui dire au revoir !

Le Panda, désormais à l'intérieur de sa chambre, juste devant la sortie, fronça les sourcils. Malgré son état de choc, il lui restait assez de neurones stables pour réfléchir. "Au revoir". Non, ce n'était pas possible, ce n'était pas ça... Il fallait qu'il parle à Mathieu. Il voulut sortir de sa chambre. Mais il ne dépassa jamais le seuil de la chambre. Une force l'en empêcha. Comme un film pastique, un mur invisible, une vitre immaculée. Il n'arrivait pas à avancer sans percuter le vide. Il était coincé. Il se mit à appuyer de toute ses forces contre cette vitre. Pourtant, et il le savait, elle n'était pas matérielle. Les autres ne devaient pas la sentir et ils pourraient sûrement entrer dans sa chambre sans problème. Dans des forces veines et avec une voix enrouée, il hurla de désespoir, le front contre la vitre :

\- MATHIEU !

Ce dernier était enfin face à lui. Il s'appuya sur le mur en face, déviant toujours son regard. Il ne voyait pas l'expression terrorisée du Panda, il ne voulait pas la voir, mais elle savait qu'elle était là. Il tenait à la main un gros sac kaki, type sac à dos militaire, plein à craquer. Jeanne arriva à son tour dans le couloir, son expression était plus solennelle qu'insolente. Mais le Panda, qui commençait, à comprendre, ne put s'empêcher de songer : _"Sale pute..."_ Mathieu vit "l'IA" arriver puis revint vers l'ursidé avant de vite baisser sa tête pour ne pas voir son regard. Il souffla :

\- Je suis désolé...

Le Geek, toujours maintenu par l'homme en noir, se remit à se débattre pour se dégager de son emprise. Il hurla, gigotant, les pieds cherchant en vain à avancer. Il se remit à crier :

\- Lâche-moi !

\- Non ! hurla le Patron

\- Mais pourquoi ?! Je veux lui dire au revoir

Le criminel le prit par les épaules et le retourna pour bien lui faire face.

\- Si tu vas le voir dans cette chambre, tu n'en reviens _pas_ ! hurla-t-il

Cela calma immédiatement le Geek qui laissa les larmes couler silencieusement le long de ses joues. L'homme, dans ce même élan fraternel qu'il n'avait que très rarement, l'enlaça pour le consoler. De son côté, du mauvais côté de la porte, le Panda recula d'un pas, s'enfonçant un peu plus dans " _la chambre d'où l'on ne revient pas_ ". Son cœur affolé se calma, jusqu'à presque s'arrêter : il avait définitivement compris. Alors c'était donc ça ? Détournant le regard de l'embrassade **(*)** du Geek et du Patron, il revint vers Mathieu.

\- C'était donc ça, dit-il en reprenant ses pensées. Des bracelets, des attentions, des regards tristes. C'est con que je ne me sois douté de rien.

S'il ne portait pas son kigurumi à cette instant, n'importe qui aurait pu croire que c'était le Patron qui avait pris la parole. Une voix sourde, caverneuse. Il recula à nouveau d'un pas, il ne chercha plus à regarder dans les yeux son créateur. Dans son cœur se répandait peu à peu la haine, maintenant qu'il comprenait. Parce qu'il n'apparaîtrait pas dans le prochain épisode.

\- Je ne voulais pas te faire ça, jura Mathieu, mais... l'émission devait... Elle devait changer, conclut-il en désignant Jeanne d'une main.

Il lui tendit le sac mais, face à son impossibilité de le saisir, il le posa sur le seuil, pile entre le couloir et la chambre. Le Panda, malgré son mépris palpable, s'avança tout de même pour prendre le sac. Il se baissa, le saisit puis se redressa, surpris par son poids au final relativement léger. Il leva un sourcil inquisiteur à Mathieu qui lui dit :

\- J'ai mis une petite couverture dedans. Il y a aussi ton deuxième kigurumi et des sous-vêtements.

\- De la nourriture ? demanda le Panda

\- Il n'y avait pas la place, j'ai juste pu glisser deux ou trois paquets de biscuits.

Le Panda pesa de nouveau le sac, plein de couverture et de vêtement. Au final, il n'y avait rien de très utile à l'intérieur. Puis releva la tête vers Mathieu qui fixait éternellement ses pieds. Il dit d'un air sarcastiquement las :

\- A quoi bon ? Tu sais où je vais, au moins ?

\- N...

\- Non, coupa-t-il. C'est aussi ce que je me disais.

Le Panda eut la subite et fugace envie d'éclater de rire, comme le Patron dans les mauvais moments. Un rire triste et sans joie. Mais il était trop accablé et faible pour le moment pour faire ce rire-là. Alors il garda le silence, le sac à dos à la mai. Titubant dans sa chambre, il ajouta dans les poches vides quelques CD, un petit lecteur portable et quelques autres petits objets auxquels il tenait, comme des photos par exemple...

Puis ses forces le quittèrent.

Accroché à son armoire, à côté de sa porte, le sac à dos à la main, ses jambes ne le portaient presque plus. Il fixa une à une chacune des personnes dans le couloir de la maison. Le Hippie, qui n'était pas drogué pour une fois, mais savait que, une fois le Panda disparut, il irait s'enfiler tout ce qu'il trouverait sous la main. Le Patron, qui n'enlaçait plus le Geek mais le tenait toujours par la main. Et donc aussi le Geek et ses larmes éternelles. Puis Mathieu, le visage impassible et le regard fuyant. Et finalement Jeanne. La belle Jeanne, avec son corps de neige et ses yeux en fraises chimiques. Innocente, belle, douce, une pointe d'insolence, le parfais physique pour bien tromper le Panda.

\- Au revoir, dit le Geek en sanglotant, tendant désespérément une main dans sa direction

Le Hippie hocha la tête pour approuver, ses mains tremblants dans les poches de son jean, peut-être malmenant son prochain joint qu'il se ferait une joie de fumer pour oublier. Le Patron aussi approuva d'un signe de tête puis il esquissa un bref, très bref, sourire compatissant et triste. Un sourire pour lui montrait que cet instant n'était pas anodin. Mais le Panda n'y arrivait pas, il allait bientôt tomber au sol. Il redressa la tête, fixant Mathieu d'un regard dur, puis il lâcha :

\- Non, adieu.

Enfin, son créateur réagit. Il releva la tête et, pour la dernière fois, leur regard se croisèrent. Il répéta un autre "Je suis désolé" mais le Panda ne voulait rein savoir. Il ne voulait pas savoir s'il était triste, s'il était compatissant ou bien sincère. Il ne voulait pas de sa pitié, de sa tristesse, qu'il la garde. Il n'arrivait pas à le voir triste pour lui, il le haïssait. Il l'ignora, tout comme il ignora Jeanne, et regarda une dernière fois chacune des personnalités, finissant par le Geek. Il ferma lentement la porte et il ne cligna des yeux que lorsqu'il eut perdu le regard du nerd.

La porte se ferma définitivement et elle se claqua doucement. Une fois seul, il se laissa lentement tomber au sol, ses genoux glissant sur le plancher froid. Il posa son front contre le battant en bois et il garda les yeux ouverts. Il ne voulait pas perdre une miette de ce qui allait suivre, il voulait voir sa mort dans les yeux, et non comme une fugace impression sans image.

Puis, il entendit un cri. Il résonna. Un long cri, un cri sale, insalubre. Ce genre de cri qu'on ne peut entendre qu'à l'abattoir ou bien sur une chaise électrique. C'était le cri du Geek. Ce dernier, du bon côté de la porte, se dégagea de l'emprise du Patron. Il se rua sur la porte puis tenta de l'ouvrir. Il malmena dans tous les sens la poignée qui refusait d'ouvrir la porte puis, à un moment, elle lui resta entre les mains. Le Geek regarda avec horreur cette poignée en fer qu'il tenait. Il la balança dans le couloir puis chargea de nouveau. Il frappa sur le battant en bois, cherchant un moyen à l'ouvrir. Il voulait revoir le Panda, il ne voulait pas le laisser partir comme il avait laissé partir le Démon. La porte finit par perdre l'équilibre. Mais elle tomba en arrière, obligeant ceux qui s'y trouvaient de se décaler pour ne pas la recevoir en pleine tête. Une fois qu'il eut claqué le sol tous revinrent pour voir le chambre du Panda. Mais, là où aurait dû se trouver le trou y menant, il n'y avait qu'un mur, lisse, comme s'il avait toujours été là. Et un second cri résonna.

Sauf que le Panda, qui ne portait plus le nom de "Maître" désormais, était encore derrière ce mur. Sa chambre disparaissait peu à peu, les objets se vaporisait doucement, comme du sable au vent. Parce qu'il était une personnalité. Parce qu'il n'existait pas. Parce que tout cela était irréel, immatériel. Il était immatériel... Une personnalité qui n'existe pas, issue d'un cerveau détraqué (une _capoche_ malade). Bientôt, lui aussi se dématérialiserait. D'abord ses mains, puis ses jambes, son torses, sa gorge, en finissant par sa tête. Et il ne resterait qu'un kigurumi. Il mourrait. Alors, avant ça, il se mit à songer à toute vitesse :

 _"Je suis Mathieu Sommet et, tu sais, Panda, je suis quelqu'un de généreux. Je suis très généreux. J'aurai pu prendre mes médicaments pour ne plus être malade. Mais j'ai préféré rester malade et je vous ai créés. Je t'ai créé, Panda, alors, obligatoirement, tu comptes pour moi, c'est évident. Mais oui, Panda, tu es l'un des enfants de SLG. Oui, Panda, ta place dans l'émission est capitale. Oui, Panda, tu es ma personnalité favorite. Mais non, bien sûr que non, tu ne disparaîtras jamais. Pourquoi ? Le Prof, c'était différent. La Fille, c'était différent. Ils étaient différents. Toi aussi, tu es différent, mais dans le bon sens. Eux, ils n'étaient pas.. utiles. Mais, toi, Panda, tu es UTILE, tu CHANTES !_  
 _Reste avec moi, Panda, et je serais ton ami. Nous serons une équipe. Une équipe soudée, deux meilleurs amis. Un Panda et un homme, on ne peut pas avoir meilleure équipe. Juste un Panda et un homme. C'est soudé comme les doigts de la main ça, tu le sais ? Tu me crois ? Est-ce que tu me crois, Panda ? Tu me crois quand je te dis ça ? Tu me crois quand je te dis que nous sommes soudés ? Quand je te dis que nous sommes une équipe ? Quand je te dis que tu es un enfant de SLG ? Quand je te dis que tu compte pour moi ? Est-ce que tu me crois quand je te dis que jamais tu ne disparaîtras ? Hein, tu y crois ? Tu crois en moi, Panda ? Tu me crois ?"_

 _Non_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _(*) Une embrassade désigne les BRAS, ils ne s'embrassent pas, bande de shipeuse !_

 **On se retrouve bientôt, je l'espère ;)**

 **Surtout que, là, on entre dans le vif du sujet. Enfin.**

 **N'hésitez pas à me dire, même en quelques mots, ce que vous en pensez  
et ce que vous avez pensé du nouvel épisode de SLG et de la critique  
que j'ai pu en tirer.**


	5. Le damier de couloirs

LE RAP DE SAMY NACERI : YEEEEEES ! Putain, yes ! Ça fait du bien un épisode pareil ! Si Mathieu parvient à faire des sujets sérieux avec SLG et des épisodes aussi drôles avec SLG Shot, moi je dis OUI ! J'ai ri mais tout le long, ça faisait du bien d'avoir de nouveau un épisode comme ça :D

* * *

Bien le bonjour pour ce nouveau chapitre, j'ai mis du temps à le pondre, pardon.

Là, vous l'avez compris, on entre dans le vif du sujet avec cette histoire. Ou du moins, l'élément déclencheur de tout ce qui va suivre... J'ai réellement hâte de ce qui va suivre, ainsi que hâte sur vos retour.

Je vous conseille très sérieusement de lire la review anonyme de Guest pour le chapitre 4. J'ai ri, énormément. Et, si vous en avez la force, l'avis que j'ai pu faire dessus ;)

* * *

 _Les réponses aux review :_

 **Gryfounette :** Ok, je te suis lorsque tu dis que Jeanne est l'un de ses personnages qu'on n'apprécie avec le temps. Au début, sa simple voix robotique me rendait hystériquement en colère (cette expression ne veut rien dire). Je ne l'aimais pas. J'aimais pas son rôle, son histoire, je n'aimais rien. Et, par dessus tout, elle avait viré le Panda, ce qui était INTOLÉRABLE ! Mais, avec les épisodes de la saison, je trouve que, oui, elle a un bon rôle et peut être drôle par moment. Mais je ne te suis pas, et je suis assez tolérante pour ne pas crier, sur cette saison 6. Oui, les sujets sont pas mal, ok... Mais... Mais je reste toujours sur ma faim avec ces épisodes. Dans l'ordre, le 100, il était tout bonnement grandiose. Le 101, mon dieu tuez-moi. Le 102, sympa. Le 103, bon mais trop sérieux. La saison 5, chaque épisode ne me laissait pas indifférent, je les aimais tous. Donc, ouais, cette saison st bien. Mais moins que le 5 (j'attends par contre avec impatience la suite avec le trio Panda-Prof).  
Ensuite, heureuse que le chapitre te plaise, comme toujours ;) Oui, je suis une sadique avec le Panda, pardon... Je ne te lancerai aucun projectile, pas d'inquiétude, sors de dessous cette table et respire. Je peux comprendre que l'on aime pas le Patron, parce qu'il est le Patron. Je préférais la version saison-4 où il était plus assassin que pervers sexuel et, maintenant qu'il n'est presque que pervers sexuel, son estime baisse à mes yeux. Mon favoris reste le Panda et, en deuxième position, le Prof. Puis le Patron, le Hippie, le Geek et Jeanne. Puis, dans les abysses, le redneck inutile (je te comprends sur ce point également).

 **Chysako :** Va lire tous les tomes des Légendaires et reviens, infidèle ! Je déconne, la blague, loool. Stop, j'arrête. Mais, vraiment, lis ces BD.  
Wouaw, tu es récente dans la grande aventure Salut les Geeks, tu n'es là que depuis la saison 6 ! Oui, donc tu ne connais pas l'impatience des fans à la sortie des épisodes. Aujourd'hui, l'excitation est là mais plus faible, malheureusement.  
Et sinon... HFEF0RHEZOEUADNVNZDIHZ également, chère amie... Heureuse qu'il t'ait plu en tout cas ;) Désolé pour le Patron et, ouais, la Panda se sent corrompu par la haine, attention... Oulala...  
Oh, il a mordu le pain bénis Mathieu X), je vais arranger ça rapidement, merci de me l'avoir fait remarqué ;)

 **GUEST : -** Alors là mais ça va être le plus long commentaire de ma vie que je vais écrire maintenant. Ah Guest... Guest, Guest, Guest, chère anonyme, tu me compliques la tâche en ne possédant pas de compte. Mais je ne me fais pas de soucis, je vais réussir à faire quelque chose de relativement construit pour que tu puisses comprendre ce que je veux te dire.  
-Mais je commencerais par la base : bonjour. Parce que, même si tu as envie de me traiter de grosse pute dégueulasse, on va toutes les deux rester polies, ça te dit ?  
-Je commence par mon ressentit global sur ton charmant commentaire que j'ai reçu il y a quelques semaines de cela : tu m'agresses. Rigole-pas, très sérieusement, tu m'agresses. "POURRIR SLG", "Fangirl", avec un orthographe soit non relu, soit écrit à la va-vite sous la rage. Tu es clairement en position d'attaque, et tu sens au dessus de moi, je me trompe ? Parce que, toi, tu es au dessus de tout cela, du Yaoi et des écritures fanfictionnesques (ce mot n'existe pas). Donc voilà, tu es en colère, je vais tenter de comprendre pourquoi, tu es supérieure à moi et je suis une grosse conne qui pourrit SLG. Ok, on passe à la suite.  
 **-Pourrir SLG :** Très sérieusement, et ce n'est que mon point de vue, je ne pense pas que quelques lignes d'histoires farfelues sur un site internet puissent nuire à une émission comme SLG. Mais, et je peux le comprendre, Mathieu peut se sentir gêné par tout cela. C'est pour cela que, malgré le Yaoi, je n'écris pas de Lemon et je tente de m'appartenir le plus possible les personnages dans mes histoires (je me contente donc de prendre la situation initiale et de la faire évoluer). Ensuite, comment dire... Je ne pense pas être la seule à faire ça, et je suis absolument pas extrême, donc pourquoi moi ? Est-ce que tu t'acharnes sur chaque fanfictionneuse du site une par une ? Mais j'y reviendrais plus tard.  
 **-Des fanfictions Yaoi à chaque arrivée de nouveaux personnages :** Un seul mot, unique dans le flot qui me vient à l'esprit, récapitule ma pensée au vue de cet argument, anglais qui plus est : What **?** Bah, là, je comprends pas, j'avoue. Si ce n'est Jeanne, qui n'a rien à voir avec un quelconque ship pour le moment (et c'est une fille, donc loin du Yaoi), je ne vois aucun "nouveau personnage" dans mon histoire. Le Panda est le plus récent et il date tout de même de la saison 4. Donc c'est en toute logique que je te demande de quelques personnages tu parles ?  
-Mais aussi de quel ship ? Le Pandrof, qui n'a pas pointé le bout de son museau pour le moment, n'est, ni un ship répandu au niveau des fanfictions de FF, ni un couple récent. J'ai ensuite pensé au Pantron (je ne sais pas si c'est le terme) mais il me semble avoir spécifier qu'il ne serait absolument pas le centre de mon histoire, donc non. Alors, ouais, de quel ship tu parles ?  
 **-Des histoires qu'on trouve en masse :** Mais je ne comprends rien à ce que tu dis... Je désespère à lire du Pandrof _,_ de véritable histoire comme on en trouve, effectivement, des masses avec le Geetron (j'en ai d'ailleurs écrit un, et je trouverais plus logique que tu me défonces avec celui-ci, sauf que tu l'a lu, elle, et que tu m'as dit l'avoir bien aimé. Pub à part...) par exemple. Et, pour ce qui est de mon histoire, elle démarre tout juste alors comment peux-tu me dire que la suite va être un copier-coller de ce qui a déjà été fait ? Mais tu es d'une logique implacable ou alors tu es voyante ? Je tente toujours de trouver des idées qui n'ont pas été faite mais, étant donné que je lis peu de fanfiction au final, il est possible que ça est déjà été fait, j'en sais rien.  
-Je finirais avec quelques questions :  
 **-Pourquoi autant t'énerver ?** J'accepte la critique, je n'ai rien contre et elle m'aide à avancer. Sauf que là, ce n'est pas une critique, tu m'enfonces gratuitement en me disant que le Pandrof (si c'est le ship dont tu parles) est du fait et refait et que c'est de la merde. Tu n'as aucun argument, tu enchaînes ton point de vue sans m'expliquer et tu me critique comme ça. J'en viens alors à la deuxième question :  
 **-Pourquoi le chapitre 4 ?** Nan mais, parce que, pour publier une review à ce chapitre, tu as bien dû lire les précédents, non ? Mais alors pourquoi as-tu publié une première review (neutre) sur mon point de vue sur le nouvel SLG ? Tu vadrouillais comme ça sur FF à la recherche d'un débat ? Surtout que le Pandrof (puisque tu sembles haïr le Yaoi) est prévu depuis le chapitre 1 et est noté de partout. Mais, une dernière question :  
 **Pourquoi être sur Fanfiction ?** Pourquoi venir sur FF lire des histoires au pif si tu hais les fangirls et le yaoi ? Tu pensais tomber sur quoi en allant sur une histoire indiquant en majuscule Yaoi et dans la catégorie Romance ? Si tu es juste là pour cracher à la gueule de ceux qui veulent simplement écrire des histoires comme ça, pour passer le temps et pour divertir ceux qui aiment en lire, tu peux fermer ce site, t'éloigner de ton ordi et fermer ta gueule. ( _bon, ben je suis pas restée polie...)_

 **PS :** " _Maintenant ses les nouvelles qui produisent du contenu interessant_ ", les nouvelles quoi ? Ta phrase ne veut rien dire, tu le sais ou pas ?

* * *

Enfin voilà, j'ai eu mon coup de gueule, merci bien Guest pour ton commentaire si construit, j'espère que tu auras lu le mien en tout cas. Enfin bref, je préfère t'ignorer et souhaiter à ceux qui ne sont pas là pour me cracher à la gueule une bonne lecture ;)

* * *

Le Panda, blotti dans son malheureux kigurumi, à cet instant précis, incapable de définir où il se trouvait, aurait pu ressentir toutes les émotions possibles du monde en même temps. Du moins, les émotions péjoratives. Un millier de sentiments d'un seul coup, toute la gamme de sensations combinée en un seul instant, celui-là.

Il aurait pu ressentir une peur bleu lui retourner l'estomac et faire couler la sueur, une peur suave, bien entendu. Il ne savait pas où il était, il faisait nuit noire. Une nuit sans étoiles et sans lune, une nuit où les astres sont tous morts. Il eut beau cligner des yeux à de multiples reprises, la lumière ne vint pas. Il craignit d'être aveugle et de ne plus jamais voir. D'être aveugle.

Un sentiment de dégoût vint ensuite, s'imprégnant dans sa bouche, gonflant sa langue. Une odeur affreuse flottait autour dans l'air autour de lui, dans le peu d'air pur qu'il restait. C'était une odeur rêche, agressive, acide et avide d'espace. Cela lui brûlait les narines, s'accrochait à ses sinus. C'était semblable à l'odeur d'un macchabée pourrissant depuis des semaines au milieu d'ordures moisis. Il se l'imagina mouvant, soufflant son odeur de pourri sur lui, craquant ses os brisé. A cette pensée, il fronça l'arrête du nez pour fermer un peu ses narines qui humaient l'air par curiosité impulsive.

En plus de cette crainte de ne plus jamais voir où il posait ses pieds, il craignait l'endroit où il se trouvait. Lorsqu'il retrouverait la vue, s'il la retrouvait un jour, qui sait ce qu'il allait découvrir autour de lui ? Il s'imaginait déjà un grand cimetière, s'alignant des centaines d'épitaphe différente, dont une indiquant son nom et sa date de mort ; ou bien un grand vide noir où, toute sa vie, il marcherait en ressentant faim et fatigue qu'il n'épongerait jamais. Il eut, le temps d'un instant, l'espoir de retrouver sa chambre, de se sentir à nouveau bercer par les mouvements de son hamac, les rayons du soleil filtrant par la lucarne réchauffant son visage. Mais un instant seulement, l'odeur de cadavre décomposé l'empêchant d'y croire plus longtemps.

Le Panda aurait également pu se sentir terrifié d'être ainsi seul, dans un endroit complètement inconnu pour le moment et très certainement loin de Mathieu et des autres. Pourtant, c'est une toute autre terreur qui le submergeait depuis quelques minutes, une terreur plus forte que toutes les autres émotions réunies en une seule, une terreur presque primitive. Il lui sembla un instant idiot d'avoir cette terreur mais, au fond, son questionnement n'était pas si idiot qu'en apparence.

Était-il vivant ?

Il se sentit effectivement stupide de se demander ça, c'était une étrange question à ce poser. Au fond, normalement, chacun se savait vivant ou non. Chacun voyait s'il pouvait sentir son cœur battre et ses poumons se gonfler. Mais, pour le Panda, en tant que personnalité irréelle, il ressentait ça relativement différemment. Chaque jour, chaque matin, lorsqu'il se réveillait, il craignait les médicaments et les soins. Il avait peur que Mathieu ne prenne par mégarde la pilule de trop et que les autres ne vivent plus. Alors, chaque matin, avant de s'extirper de son hamac, il respirait longuement et laissait non pas les mouvements de son lit mais les battements de son cœur le bercer quelques instants. Puis, finalement, il ouvrait les yeux. C'était sa manière à lui de s'assurer qu'il était vivant.

Le Panda déglutit doucement. Puis, peu à peu, il laissa l'air entrer dans ses narines, dans sa gorge, descendant toujours plus bas. Ses poumons se gonflèrent délicatement, étirant légèrement l'étoffe de son kigurumi. Puis, lentement, il relâcha. L'air partit et s'en alla, sa cage thoracique s'abaissant dans cette même délicatesse. Il répéta l'opération une nouvelles fois et, régulier, les battements de son cœur reprirent. Il les sentit irradier son corps, chacun de ses muscles retrouvèrent leur souffle, chaque vaisseau sanguin laissait de nouveau passer le sang, son cerveau tournait normalement, sa peau se réchauffer légèrement, mais ses poils s'hérissèrent à cause du froid. Puis, finalement, il ouvrit les yeux. Et il vit.

Oui, il était vivant.

Son corps désormais en alerte aux sensations, il put bouger quelque peu de manière à s'y retrouver. Il déplaça un pied puis un bras, il tourna légèrement son cou qui craqua paresseusement. Il était allongé, il le sentait : son ventre était écrasé contre un sol rigide et froid. L'un de ses bras était calé sur son front, son menton en contact avec ce froid. Il sentit un léger vent s'engouffrer dans son vêtement : deux boutons de son kigurumi étaient arrachés, sa peau nue touchant le sol glacial.

Étrangement, les deux boutons de plastique noirs manquants, il les tenait dans son poing fermé. Il les sentait appuyer douloureusement contre ses doigts. Il avait dû les arracher pendant son sommeil. Il suait. Ou, du moins, il avait sué. Sa peau collait quelque peu, recouverte par une pellicule salée. Sa disparition de la maison de Mathieu avait dû lui causer des efforts. Peut-être, mais il ne s'en souvenait pas, il avait eu mal en disparaissant peu à peu, et il avait souffert si atrocement qu'il avait arraché ses boutons sous la douleur. C'était plausible, certes, mais ce n'était qu'une hypothèse.

Le sol sur lequel il était étendu était crade. Tout ce qu'il y avait de plus crade : une couche de crasse variant entre le vert et le noir le recouvrait, parfois maculé par des traces rouges dont il préférait ne pas connaitre la provenance, imaginant en vain un joyeux et délicieux pot de confiture à la fraise. Les tâches étaient de toute façon trop séchées pour savoir s'il s'agissait de sang ou non, et il s'accrochait à son pot de confiote sucré.

Ses mains et le ventre de son vêtement étaient noirs de saleté. Il se redressa pour ne plus être en contact avec cette couche. Il se leva doucement, poussant des grognements à chaque mouvement. L'intégralité de ses articulations craquèrent une à une, même ses omoplates lorsqu'il s'étira. Et ce dernier craquement résonna plusieurs fois avant de s'atténuer. Il reçut avec horreur une vague de froid s'emparer de ses pieds lorsqu'il constata qu'il était seulement en chaussettes.

Au sol, au dessus de la couche noirâtre, il découvrit le sac à dos. Même si, intérieurement, le Panda n'avait pas la moindre envie de prendre ce sac, si _gentiment et_ _gracieusement_ donné par Mathieu avant son départ, il s'obligea à se baisser, subissant un nouveau craquement d'os, pour le récupérer. Il n'en voulait pas mais il faisait un froid mordant dans cet endroit et il aurait rudement besoin de la couverture, même très fine, qu'il y avait à l'intérieur. Il le mit sur une sangle à son épaule gauche.

Maintenant le cap de la petite joie passé, puisqu'il savait qu'il était bien vivant, il put un peu mieux regarder ce qui l'entourer. De chaque côté, dans quatre directions différents, un long couloir s'étendait. Il s'étendait, sinueux, si loin dans la crasse et la faible lumière, sortant de quelques néons bleus qui fonctionnaient encore, grésillant, qu'en voir la fin fut complètement impossible, même en plissant les yeux. Par moment, peut-être tous les trente mètres environ, il y avait une embouchures menant à d'autres couloirs. Le Panda était justement au centre d'un des carrefour de ce labyrinthe.

Alors la peur l'envahit peu à peu, à nouveau.

Il tourna plusieurs fois sur lui-même, jusqu'à presque avoir le tournis, regardant chacun des couloirs qui s'offrait à lui, essayant d'en trouver un plus accueillant qu'un autre. Sauf que, quelle que soit la direction qu'il emprunterait, tous les couloirs étaient identiques. Alors, lorsqu'il fut à deux doigts de s'écrouler, il avança dans le premier qui vint. De toute façon, il avait trop tourné sur lui-même pour savoir d'où il venait au début. Il avança lentement, guettant le moindre danger, les sens en alerte. Ses pas résonnèrent tous, même lorsqu'il s'efforçait d'être discret. Plusieurs fois, il héla un "eh-oh ?" vain.

Quelques fois, il ne pouvait plus être discret. Il poussait un petit cri de sursaut et reculait d'un bon à chaque fois qu'un néon éclatait à côté de lui et s'éteignait tandis qu'un autre, lointain, se rallumait. Il se retrouvait alors dans une semi-obscurité qui le terrifiait. Il courait presque, le temps qu'il retrouve une bonne source de lumière. Les murs étaient aussi crasseux que le sol, dégoulinant d'un liquide noir, brun ou ocre, à l'odeur infecte, s'échappant des pores des murs en béton ou ciment. Le plafond, où s'alignait des lampes suspendues et toutes éteintes, étaient noirs à cause de la moisissure et un genre de papier-peint gris se décollait. Par moment, au sol, il tombait sur une veille canette dans laquelle il frappait, pour se confirmer que tout était réel, et qui lui confirmait également qu'il y avait eu, à un moment ou un autre, du monde dans ces lieux.

Pendant qu'il longeait ces liquides, ces marques noires, ce papier-peint défraîchi, cette couche de crasse et ces canettes de soda vides, tournant par moment aux intersections qu'il croisait, il longeait des portes. Pleins de portes qui s'alignaient. C'était de vieilles portes métalliques, par endroits rouillées, cabossés, creuses ou gonflées. Il tentait de toutes les ouvrir, une par une, tirant sur les poignées poisseuses. Aucune ne s'ouvrait. Alors il regardait par la fente qu'il y avait à chaque fois, comme pour les boîtes aux lettres.

Ou les portes de prisons.

L'idée lui sauta violemment et d'un seul coup au visage. Puis elle se modifia et se matérialisa dans son esprit en un hôpital. Et, maintenant qu'elle était là, cette image, tournant dans les rouages de sa pensée, elle lui sembla évidente. _Affreusement_ évidente. De longs couloirs sans fins, des néons bleus en guise de lumière, des portes métalliques s'alignant jusqu'au bout et aucune fenêtre donnant sur l'extérieur.

Mais ce n'était pas dans les hôpitaux normaux de ville qu'on trouvait ce manque de source de lumière ou ce genre de fente. Sinon, il faudrait très clairement virer les architecte qui l'avaient conçu. Et s'assurer que les fentes n'étaient pas utilisées, surtout pour le petit tétraplégique de la chambre 412 qui ne pourrait pas aller chercher sa soupe du midi et crèverait de faim dans son fauteuil roulant grinçant. Non, ce n'était pas dans les hôpitaux normaux qu'il y avait ça. Un mot s'ajouta à cette image. Psy... Psych...

Des hôpitaux psychiatriques.

Peut-être que Mathieu, très certainement sans le savoir, et le Panda l'espérait, l'avait envoyé dans cet hôpital psychiatrique abandonnée. En quarantaine, désaffectée, qu'importe. Dans son esprit détraqué (sa _caboche_ ), il avait peut-être amassé tous les souvenirs qu'il avait gardé de son propre séjour chez le docteur Frédéric pour en créer une matérialisation extrême de l'horreur qu'il avait ressenti, glauque à souhait, comme dans les films d'horreur, au fond de son esprit ?

Un vent frais lui parvint de l'un des couloirs, glaçant encore plus son malheureux torse déjà rougit par le froid. Il s'engagea à l'intérieur, dans le maigre espoir de trouver une sortie à son bout. Puis il se dit que, s'il avançait toujours tout droit, il tomberait sûrement sur l'un des quatre murs fondateurs de ce damier de couloirs. Alors, dans la direction du vent frais, testant chaque porte lorsqu'il passait, il avança.

Il n'avait pas de montre, bien entendu, mais cela devait bien faire deux heures qu'il marchait désormais, depuis son réveil dans ces couloirs. Les néons continuaient de grésiller bruyamment puis de se casser, tandis que d'autres s'allumaient par enchantement. Le grésillement des lampes et le résonnement de ses pas étaient les seuls compagnons de la personnalité.

Encore maintenant, après une heure de longue réflexion, il ne comprenait pourquoi il était là. Ne devrait-il pas être simplement mort ? Tout bonnement mort ? Un amas de pixels enterrer dans les fins-fonds de l'esprit de son créateur. Ou alors un réel cadavre, flottant dans un fond noir abyssal. Non, vraiment, pourquoi était-il là? Pourquoi marchait-il encore ? respirait-il encore ?

Il voulait comprendre mais, malheureusement et bien entendu, il n'avait pas le moindre indice. Il était dans le fond vert, il y avait eu une explosion puis il s'était senti mal. Qu'avait dit Mathieu ? Que l'émission devait... changer ? Le Panda ne pouvait conclure qu'une seule chose : il avait été viré, tout simplement viré. Et, sans qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi, il était ici désormais. Le fruit du hasard ? Un bug du cerveau de Mathieu ?

En songeant à ce prénom, le prénom d'un créateur qui ne tenait même pas à ses propres créations, le Panda eut un rictus au coin des lèvres, bien qu'il ne s'en rendit compte qu'après l'avoir fait. Un "spasme psychopathique", comme aurait justement dit ce dernier, apparut le temps d'une seconde, étirant la commissure de ses lèvres violettes. Sauf que celui-ci n'avait qu'un seul sens émotif : la rancœur. Pendant deux ans, Mathieu lui avait fait croire qu'il était aimé, aimé du public, des personnalités et de lui-même. Il lui avait fait croire qu'il avait sa place dans l'émission et qu'elle était capitale, essentielle, et que jamais il ne disparaîtrait parce que, sinon, le public se désabonnerait en masse. Pendant combien de temps s'était-il foutu de lui ? Depuis combien de temps savait-il qu'il allait le virer ? Savait-il seulement qu'il était ici, dans cet hôpital psychiatrique ?

" _Et toi, dans ta belle maison, tout va bien, Mathieu ? Avec le Patron qui devient attentionné, le Hippie qui limite sa consommation de stupéfiant et le Geek qui grandit, ça va ? Tu t'en sors ? Et avec ta pouffe vampirique rose bonbon, tout va bien ? Ton "IA", ta belle aux cheveux blancs, ta pouffe barbe-à-papa, douce et insolente à la fois. T'es amoureux d'elle ou t'es juste complètement con de l'avoir engagé ? Ou bien c'est elle, la conne, elle qui croit en toi. Et puis tu vas la jeter dans un hôpital glauque, comme tu l'as fait avec moi ? Elle aussi ?_  
 _Tu es allé coucher le Geek, j'imagine. Tu l'as consolé et tu l'as bordé jusqu'à ce que les larmes cessent de couler. Tu t'es montré attendrissant et attentif et ses pleurs. Tu sais le faire quand il le faut. Et il le fallait. Il le fallait pour le Geek, pour ce garçon encore trop innocent, trop candide._  
 _Qu'est-ce que tu lui as raconté comme histoire ? Comme mensonge ? Tu n'as pas pu lui dire la vérité, s'aurait été trop dur. Tu as dû lui dire, comme pour le Démon, que ce n'était pas prévu et que je ne devais pas disparaître. Tu lui as promis de tout faire pour me retrouver. Tu vas faire semblant, de temps en temps, faisant des recherches saugrenues et sans queue ni tête sur internet pour trouver des solutions, lorsqu'il sera dans les parages. Puis tu ne vas plus rien faire, ça va s'atténuer et, même si les larmes remonteront par moment, le Geek oubliera bien vite cette promesse. Tout comme il a oublié celle que tu as faite pour le démon. Mais il croira toujours en toi. Il croit en toi lorsque tu imites les larmes, lorsqu'il t'entend dire que ce n'était pas prévu. Il a toujours cru en toi. Pas moi. Plus maintenant._  
 _Le Hippie, s'il s'en souvient, et le Patron non plus. Parce que, eux, ils savent. Ils savaient pour Jeanne, ils savaient pour mon départ. Tu les as informés parce que, eux, ils ne sont pas purs et candides. Tu peux leur balancer la vérité crue sur mon renvoi, ils n'ont aucune crainte à avoir pour le leur. Il savaient que j'allaient partir, c'est sûrement eux qui ont donné l'idée des bracelets au Geek._ "

Le Panda eut de nouveau un rictus à la commissure de ses lèvres. Il tenta de l'effacer en frottant sa bout avec le revers de sa main, comme pour effacer une trace de salissure. Il se dit qu'il devait se retenir de faire ça : mieux valait ne pas commencer à avoir un tic concernant Mathieu, il n'en finirait jamais de penser lui avec ce qu'il se passait et se serait vite insupportable.

Sauf qu'il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de sentir cette rage monter en lui avec les minutes. Mathieu lui avait menti. Il lui avait menti sur toute la ligne. Pendant deux ans. Puis il l'avait abandonné, balancé dans cet endroit dont il n'avait peut-être même pas connaissance ou conscience ! Il le laissait sans rien, quelques biscuits et une couverture comme seuls moyens de survie. Il commençait à avoir faim d'ailleurs. Mais il se retint de prendre ses biscuits : il lui faudrait économiser ses forces.

Puis, enfin, comme une petite délivrance, il aperçut ce qu'il recherchait : un angle de ce damier de couloirs. Il s'approcha en trottinant, l'adrénaline montante, le cœur accélérant la cadence. Il tâta le mur pour être sur de ne pas rêver. Il s'approchait des trois heures de marches, il ne savait pas combien de temps il avait dormi depuis sa disparition, mais tout son corps était endolori par ces trois heures. S'il longeait ce mur, il arriverait obligatoirement à une porte pour sortir de cet endroit.

Il posa le plat de sa main contre le mur, frissonnant au contact d'une pellicule froide et noire. Mais il l'ignora : il était déjà perdu dans ces pensées. Des pensées vengeresques. Il s'imaginait déjà, sortant de cet hôpital psychiatrique, redécouvrant le soleil comme s'il ne l'avait pas vu depuis des jours entiers. Un hôpital désaffecté, il allait sûrement être proche voir dans une ville, c'était obligatoire. S'il devait marcher des heures dans la cambrousse, il le ferait. Puis il trouverait quelqu'un, n'importe qui, et demanderait où il se trouverait. Il se rendrait à Paris, en auto-stop, très certainement. Puis il irait chez Mathieu. Et ensuite ? Il lui exploserait sa gueule. Puis celle de Jeanne. Il ne participerait plus à l'émission, qu'importe, mais il serait maître de Salut les Geeks.

Un deuxième plan se dessina dans sa cervelle. S'il sortait de l'hôpital et qu'il se retrouvait dans les méandres de la cervelle de Mathieu (la _caboche_ ), il ferait le plus de problème possible, dérangeant ses précieux souvenirs jusqu'à ce que Mathieu soit contraint de le faire sortir de sa tête pour lui rendre son corps matériel. Enfin... partiellement matériel. Puis il le défoncerait et serait maître de Salut les Geeks. Dans les deux cas, il finissait vainqueur et serait le conquérant de sa précieuse émission.

Tout en s'imaginant le visage maculé de sang de son cher créateur, le Panda avançait, la main toujours collé au mur. Il formait un chemin sinueux dans la crasse et sa peau se recouvrait de noir. Il refusait de la décoller, de peur de se perdre dans ce labyrinthe. Il marcha, toujours aussi bruyant sans le vouloir, pendant plusieurs minutes. Par moment, le labyrinthe n'était pas un parfais damier de couloirs bien droits, il devait tourner dans certain endroit avant de retrouver son mur béni, lorsque ce dernier formait soudain un angle. S'il n'était pas noir, ce mur, le Panda l'aurait embrassé.

Mais il se stoppa au bout d'un moment. Les derniers pas qu'il fit résonnèrent quelques fois, un nombre anormal de fois, puis moururent dans le lointain. Un lointain où se dressait quelque chose. Il y avait quelque chose là-bas, dans l'obscurité. Au début, le Panda crut qu'il ne s'agissait que de l'ombre. Sauf que, en plissant légèrement les yeux, il remarqua que c'était _une_ ombre. Et elle cachait un néon bleu fonctionnel derrière elle. Une sorte d'ombre. Mais ce n'était pas un silhouette. C'était plus une sorte de masse noire et brumeuse, une ombre matérielle, comme un nuage de fumée.

Au début, droit comme un i, son sac sur le dos, la main toujours posée contre le mur, l'ursidé se contenta de fixer cette masse immobile. Ses yeux s'agrandirent lorsqu'il remarqua qu'elle n'était pas si immobile que ça. Doucement, elle se mettait à avancer. Un museau humide et brumeux émergea dans l'ombre. La masse accéléra, comme si un vent la portait. Mais il n'y avait pas de vent dans le labyrinthe. Le nuage, et le museau toujours présent, émit un "bip" sonore. D'abord discret, comme un bruit de fond, il devint de plus en plus puissant. Suraigu, insupportable. La vague noire avançait toujours, des vapes brumeuses lécahtn la lumière, en direction du Panda.

Bientôt, elle doubla de vitesse. Et, lorsque ce fut une gueule de bête qui émergea en son centre, le Panda prit définitivement peur. Oubliés ses plans machiavéliques pour faire payer Mathieu, il se retourna et, sans prendre le temps de regarder si ce nuage continuait de le suivre, il se mit à courir. Ses jambes, déjà engourdis par la longue marche qu'il avait fait, avançaient comme elles pouvaient au milieu de la couche de crasse. Il faisait des bonds en avant. Par moment, une cheville montrait un signe de faiblesse et il chancelait dans la saleté. Il s'efforçait de ne pas tomber, quitte à se déchirer un muscle, t continuer de courir après avoir repris son équilibre sur ses deux jambes, le sac à dos frappant régulièrement sa hanche. Il ne devait surtout pas tomber, car le nuage le rattrapait d'un ou deux mètres à chaque fois qu'il chancelait.

Bientôt, il ne put plus suivre son mur béni. A l'intersection qu'il avait croisé plus tôt, il oublia de tourner de nouveau pour continuer de le suivre et il se perdit dans les dédales de couloirs. Désormais à nouveau longeant les portes, il tournait à chaque intersection qu'il croisait, zigzagant dans l'espoir de perdre de vue ce nuage, en vain. Troublé par la peur et l'horreur d'être rattrapé par un simple nuage, peut-être pas si simple que ça, il perdit ses sens d'alerte et, se perdant toujours plus dans le labyrinthe, il tourna dans tous les sens sans ordres , droite, droite, gauche, tout droit. Peut importe, il devait s'éloigner du museau brumeux et de la masse qui l'accompagnait.

\- AUX SECOURS ! hurla-t-il dans un élan désespéré

Mais où était-il désormais ? Ne tournait-il pas en rond depuis trois minutes à force de tourner toujours dans la même direction ? Même si ces questions tournaient dans sa tête, peu lui importait au final : il se perdait toujours un peu plus et son seul but pour le moment était de fuir le nuage. Qui sait ce qu'il pourrait arriver s'il le traverser ? Il imaginait déjà son corps ne faire qu'une avec la brume, se décomposant en particules noires.

Il hurla de nouveau qu'on l'aide, qu'on lui vienne en aide, qu'on le sauve de cet endroit. Combien de fois le répéta-t-il, sa voix s'éraillant toujours plus ? Depuis combien de temps courait-il désormais ? Il n'en savait rien. Ce qu'il savait, en revanche, c'est que son corps partait un peu sur le côté à chaque pas qu'il faisait. Il ne pourrait pas courir une minute de plus. Le "bip" devint strident. Et il poussa un énième hurlement déchirant en sentant des doigts froids frôler sa peau réchauffée par sa course effrénée dans ces couloirs.

Une main venait de l'agripper par la capuche de son kigurumi. Il se sentit propulsé sur le côté, mais ne percuta pas le mur. Par contre, il percuta avec violence le sol, lorsque la moitié de sa capuche craqua et que la main le lâcha brusquement. Il poussa un cri, un nouveau, lorsque sa temps frappa le bitume. Une deuxième personne tomba et une porte claqua dans un bruit métallique. Il craignit que ce soit finit pour lui. Mais le "bip" assourdissant était lointain désormais et il savait qu'il était en sécurité. Il le savait au fond de ses tripes. C'est la main d'une personne qui avait bien voulu l'aide qui l'avait saisit à la capuche.

Pendant une bonne minute, il calma doucement sa respiration, toujours couché au sol, sur le ventre, le sac à dos pendant au niveau du coude. Pendant une bonne minute, on entendit que deux respirations tentant de se calmer, erratiques. La seconde appartenait à la personne qui l'avait aidé, qui l'avait sauvé. Il était encore en vie. Il se surprit à répéter, malgré sa respiration irrégulières, l'opération inspire-expire-ouvre-les-yeux une nouvelle fois.

Il se tourna comme il put et regarda son sauveur. Il était de dos, allongé au sol, le pied sur la porte (l'aillant fermé avec), du bon côté du mur. Appuyé sur ses coudes, il regardait sa porte, loin du regard du Panda, pour s'assurer qu'elle était bien close. Les bras tremblants, il luttait pour ne pas s'effondrer, légèrement essoufflé maintenant, des cheveux bruns lui tombant sur le front. Il portait une vieille blouse fine, arrivant au niveau de ses genoux, grise à cause de la crasse mais très certainement d'un blanc éclatant avant, raccommodé à plusieurs reprises avec du fils de plusieurs couleurs.

-Mais vous êtes complètement con, souffla-t-il. Que faisiez-vous en dehors de votre chambre ?!

Sa voix était très sèche, horriblement sèche. C'était très clairement une reproche que cet homme faisait au Panda. Mais comment ce dernier aurait-il pu savoir qu'il ne fallait pas sortir dans les couloirs de l'hôpital psychiatrique abandonné ? Et comment alors qu'il venait tout juste d'arriver, pourrait-il avoir une chambre lui appartenant ? Et, s'il lui disait ça tout naturellement et avec autant d'évidence, cela voulait-il dire qu'il y avait bien du monde dans toutes ces pièces closes qu'il avait voulu ouvrir ?

L'ursidé ouvrit la bouche, prêt à s'excuser de son inconscience, lorsque, enfin, son sauveur se retourna pour faire face au garçon. Les deux hommes eurent d'instinct un mouvement de recul commun et similaire lorsque leur regard se croisèrent. Mais... Comment cela se pouvait-il ? C'était insensé. Le Panda le regarda quelques instants, scrutant son visage stupéfait. Son teint blême, ses yeux saphirs, ses joues creuses, mais pourtant des pommettes hautes. Il avait bien changé depuis la première et dernière fois où ils s'étaient vus, tellement qu'il crut halluciner en le voyant. Il avait tellement maigri. Pourtant, avec ses lunettes rectangulaires, fissurées en haut du verre gauche, et son nœud de papillon bicolore usé par le temps, personne n'aurait pu se tromper sur son identité.

-Pr… Prof ? bégaya le Panda

Lorsqu'il entendit son nom, ce sobriquet qui le suivait depuis sa création, le scientifique sentit sa mâchoire se déformer en un rictus horrifique. Un rictus encore plus horrifique que celui que le Panda s'était surpris à avoir avec le nom de Mathieu. Sauf que ce rictus concernait le Panda, justement. L'homme en blouse sale se releva soudain et avança à grand pas vers l'ursidé. Il le saisit par le reste de capuche qu'il avait, le tirant en arrière et la déchirant complètement. Une fois le bout de tissu à la main, il le prit par le cou et l'obligea à se redresser.

Une fois sur pied, le Panda fut immédiatement poussé, l'étau autour de son cou se resserrant s'il résistait. Le Prof l'obligea à avancer d'un pas pressé, sans le laisser le temps de protester. L'ursidé essaya de commencer plusieurs fois une phrase, coupé par un "non" sec ou bien une pression autour de sa nuque, deux ongles s'enfonçant dans sa peau. L'autre homme n'allait pas négocier. Il ouvrit de nouveau la porte métallique puis éjecta le Panda en-dehors, le regardant tituber. Le Panda n'eut même pas le temps de comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer que, déjà, la porte commençait à se refermer.

\- Prof, att… !

Mais la porte était déjà close, vibrant encore par la force de sa fermeture. Il ouvrit la bouche, ses yeux s'écarquillant avec les secondes. Ce fut tellement rapide qu'il crut avoir rêver et ne jamais avoir vu le Prof, mais sa capuche arraché le prouvait : il avait vu le scientifique. Ce scientifique qui l'avait frappé deux ans plutôt. Ce même scientifique qui venait de l'éjecter après l'avoir sauvé. Il ne lui avait rien laissé le temps de dire.

Le Panda fixa la porte fermée plusieurs secondes avant de, lentement, se retourner. Il regarda de chaque côté du couloir, aucun carrefour visible depuis son point de vue. Il recula doucement jusqu'à se plaquer au battant métallique et attendit une bonne minute, les yeux ronds, fixant le mur en face de lui. Tout était si silencieux... Soudain, un néon éclata à un mètre de lui dans une explosion d'étincelles et de verres. Les prochains néons étaient à une dizaine de mères minimum. L'ursidé, dans son kigurimi sale et froid, hurla. Il se retourna de nouveau et se mit à frapper de toutes ses forces contre la porte en métal du Prof. Une fois le cri passait, il hurla :

-PROF ! Prof, ouvre cette porte ! Ne me laisse pas là !

Au loin, un "bip" se mit à résonner, lointain et sourd, comme s'il sonnait sous l'eau. Le Panda mit quelques secondes à l'entendre et, lorsqu'il perçut légèrement son bruitage aigu, il cessa de crier et de frapper un instant, le temps de s'assurer que le bip était bel et bien là, puis ses coups redoublèrent d'effort et de puissance.

\- PROF !

Il se brisa la voix à forcer d'hurler, à force de supplier ce stupide scientifique déchu, à le prier de ne pas le laisser mourir dans ce couloir, de bien vouloir lui ouvrir pour le laisser entrer. Il hurla, il frappa cette porte avec les dernières forces qu'il lui restait après sa course. Puis une goutte vint s'écraser contre sa joue alors qu'une douleur lançant saisit sa main. Il vit que, à force de frapper, le côté de sa main droite avait ripé sur un clou. Il s'était écorché. Alors il cessa automatiquement de hurler et de frapper. La gouttelette, elle, continua son chemin sinueux sur la joue du malheureux.

Il abandonna. Il s'appuya contre la porte et se laissa lestement glisser au sol. Une fois qu'il ne descendrait pas plus bras, il replia les genoux pour se tenir un peu chaud. Blotti dans son kigurumi, il cacha son visage entre ses genoux. Pendant des minutes entières, laissant le temps filer entre ses doigts, il se répéta que la douleur n'était qu'une effet psychologique et que sa main ne lui faisait pas mal, qu'il n'avait pas froid. Sauf qu'il les gelait, il ne sentait plus ses orteils en dessous de ses chaussettes sales et mouillées. Sauf que sa main le brûlait et la douleur allait et venait au rythme des battements de son cœur. Le bip, qui restait pourtant lointain, ne cessait de résonner, et ce n'était absolument pas rassurant. Et, sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte au début, il se mit à pleurer. Les larmes ruisselèrent sans qu'il ne parvienne à les stopper. Il venait de se faire trahir, virer, il s'était retrouvé dans un hôpital désaffectée, il avait fui une ombre flippante et il venait de se faire éjecter de son seul lieu de refuge (où il venait à peine d'entrer) par un homme qui, deux ans plus tôt, l'avait frappé en signe de bonjour et d'adieu alors, oui, il pouvait pleurer.

C'était ainsi que se déroula la nuit. Le soleil ne vint pas, il ne vint jamais. Jamais il n'éclaira les couloirs sombres ou le visage du Panda qui, malgré les heures, continuait de pleurer en fixant le sol. Ou peut-être était-il en train de se coucher, à l'extérieur, puisqu'il n'avait aucune montre pour savoir l'heure qu'il était. Minuit, midi, de toute façon, peu importe lorsqu'on est perdu. Il pleura des heures durant, tentant de stopper l'hémorragie de sa main avec un pan du tissu de son pyjama. Il pleura à s'en déshydrater des heures durant, jusqu'au lever ou au coucher de son soleil disparut. Il pleura des heures durant, se disant qu'il avait tout perdu. Même son sac, restait à l'intérieur. Il pleura lorsqu'il comprit que Mathieu l'avait définitivement abandonné ici, tout comme le Prof, et qu'il allait mourir. Parce que, oui, il était en vie, mais ne savait pas pour combien de temps encore. Il était en vie mais ne vivait plus. Il survivait désormais.

* * *

J'espère en tout cas que ce chapitre vous a plu. Je suis désolée d'avoirs mis autant de temps à le publier (école, dessin, autres histoires et tout ça m'ont retardée...) mais on se retrouve quand je peux pour le chapitre 6 ;)


	6. Les ordres supérieurs

La pause que j'ai mise en place je ne sais plus quand est toujours à jour. Mais je suis incapable de laisser une histoire inachevée de la sorte. Je publierai des chapitres complètement aléatoirement, peut-être dans six mois, s'il le faut. Mais j'irai au bout, quitte à la bâcler (désolée..). En terme de réforme, je ne répondrai plus à chaque review, sauf si vous me posez une question. Voilà tout.

* * *

En tout cas, merci à tous pour vos commentaires concernant mon annonce de pause, ça m'a aidée à me dire qu'il fallait que j'achève mon histoire, merci à vous 3

Et c'est partie pour le chapitre 6...

* * *

 **Chapitre 6 : Les ordres supérieurs**

Le soleil était effectivement levé lorsque le Panda avait cessé de pleurer. Il n'en savait rien mais le Prof le savait, en revanche. Grâce à sa petite montre mécanique, il sut qu'il était neuf heures du matin. Cette montre, il se l'était fabriquée lui-même avec ce qu'il avait pu trouver dans des cartons, peu après son arrivée dans le labyrinthe. Il avait mis les aiguilles sur l'heure qu'indiquait une montre qui fonctionnait encore et c'était aujourd'hui avec cette heure-là qu'il fonctionnait. Il savait très bien que, peut-être, cette horloge qui avait été le début de sa montre n'indiquait pas la bonne heure et que, dehors, il était tout juste midi. Mais, après deux ans sans soleil, à vivre sous la lumière artificielle, cette montre était la seule chose qu'il possédait pour avoir une notion du temps qui s'écoulait.

La veille, c'est à vingt-trois heures que le Panda était intervenu. Comme ça, sans que personne ne le demande, sans qu'il ne s'y attende. Il était apparu sans que personne ne le veuille. C'est pour ça que, pour le moment, il était dans les couloirs et non dans une chambre : il n'en avait pas et personne ne le voulait dans la sienne. Le scientifique aurait dû se douter que quelque chose : la voix qui hurlait à l'aide dans le labyrinthe lui avait été trop familière. Il aurait dû se douter qu'il s'agissait d'une vieille connaissance. Il n'aurait pas pu savoir qu'il s'agissait du Panda, puisqu'il ne l'avait jamais réellement entendu parler avant de disparaître, mais il aurait dû savoir qu'il s'agirait de l'une des créations de Mathieu.

Cela faisait maintenant un peu plus de dix heures que le Panda était dehors, dans le froid de l'hôpital désaffecté. Était-il parti se trouver un autre refuge ? Non, bien sûr que non : il avait bien trop peur. Il était aussi peureux que le Prof se l'était imaginé dans son errance dans ce lieu. Et puis, il fallait être sourd pour ne pas entendre que l'autre garçon était encore là. Par moment, on entendait un faible grattement ou un petit cognement contre la porte métallique, suivit par une voix faible et fatiguée :

\- Je t'en supplie...

Le Prof, de mauvais poil, voulait lui hurler d'aller mourir ailleurs, plus loin dans les dédales du labyrinthe. Il ne voulait pas d'un cadavre devant sa porte. A moins que... ? Il pourrait peut-être le prendre et échanger son cœur encore en chair contre de la nourriture (il avait faim mais il n'était pas cannibale !), cela lui permettrait d'un peu plus manger. Il avait tellement maigri depuis son renvoi... Il savait qu'il avait les côtes saillantes, que son visage s'était creusé. Il en était conscient. Mais à qui la faute ?

Il n'avait pas, tout comme l'ursidé, dormi de la nuit. Non seulement parce que ce dernier l'en avait empêché à, toute les dix minutes, geindre derrière sa porte, mais en plus parce qu'il était là. Cette simple présence était au delà des forces du scientifique. Il était arrivé sans crier gare, il ne semblait pas sur le point de partir. Alors le Prof avait passé toute la nuit à fixer la porte en métal, emmitouflé dans sa couverture. Les journées étaient rudes dans les couloirs, il faisait toujours terriblement froid, à de rare exception. Mais, une partie de la journée, la nuit, le froid était encore plus puissant. Le Panda devait grelotter dans les couloirs. Peut-être allait-il mourir de froid ? Le Prof voulait sa mort, quelle qu'en soit la cause.

Sauf que ce cher Maître Panda continuait de vivre, assis devant son refuge, sanglotant et désespérant sur son sort. Le Prof n'avait pas la moindre envie de lui ouvrir. Sauf que, maintenant, il était neuf heures et que, dans une demi-heure, en plus de mourir, l'ursidé empêcherait le scientifique de manger aujourd'hui. Et, pour ce dernier, cette dernière contrepartie était intolérable.

Rejetant sa couverture, il avisa le sac à dos de l'ursidé au sol. Il l'avait laissé. Il s'approcha, le prit doucement - comme s'il contenait une bombe à retardement - puis retourna se lover dans son matelas à même le sol. Il ouvrit le sac, faisant doucement glisser la fermeture Éclair, et en sortit deux tas moelleux : une couverture fine mais chaude et un kigurumi de panda. Il balança ce dernier au travers de la pièce, refusant de le garder une minute de plus dans sa main. Et puis, il lui était inutile. La couverture, en revanche, lui servirait. Il avait assez chaud avec la sienne, il n'avait pas besoin d'en avoir de supplémentaires, mais il pourrait trouver un moyen de l'échanger contre un petit stock de nourriture.

Justement, question nourriture, il y avait, dans le fond du sac, trois paquets de biscuits sucrés un peu écrasés. C'était la seule nourriture qu'il y avait à l'intérieur. Trois paquets de biscuits. Il n'avait donc pris que ça ? Comment comptait-il survivre avec quelques Pépitos et Granolat ? Il était idiot au point de privilégier une tenue de rechange à de la nourriture ? Ce crétin, s'il retrouvait son sac à dos un jour, ne survivrait pas trois jours. Haussant un sourcil, le Prof dessina un sourire sadique sur ses lèvres décharnées. Trois jours.

Il y avait aussi, dans ce sac, quelques CD's de musique que le Prof ne connaissait même pas de nom et qui ne l'intéressait que parce qu'il pouvait en tirer un peu de nourriture. Tout ce que possédait le Panda allait être échangé contre de quoi se remplir la panse. Mais seulement celle du Prof, il ne partageait pas ce qu'il avait gagné grâce au vol. Oui, ici, la priorité était la chaleur mais aussi - et surtout - la nourriture. Même bien couvert, personne ne survivait le ventre vide. Oui, certes, même s'il n'avait rien pour avoir de la nourriture, on nourrissait tout de même le Prof, mais très maigrement. Trop. Alors il faisait tout pour une miche de pain en plus et un peu de beurre.

Au fond, il dénicha quatre carrés accrochés entre eux avec un énorme élastique en plastique. Des cadres. Il les regarda un à un. Le premier représenté la photo la plus récente. Qu'ils avaient changé... Le Patron semblait toujours plus décadent, le Hippie plus drogué, le Geek plus... plus lui, avec des yeux carrés et des joues roses. Il passa sans s'en préoccuper sur le Panda pour s'intéresser à Mathieu. Un Mathieu radieux. Un connard radieux. La deuxième photo était tout aussi peu intéressante, avec du monde heureux, un créateur connard et un Panda chanteur. Mais les deux dernières étaient bien mieux. Pourquoi ? Parce que le Prof y était. Il se tenait là, bien droit, entre le Geek et Mathieu, dans sa blouse de scientifique blanche. Il avait les joues roses, il n'était pas trop maigre, il avait des pommettes, des lèvres étirées en un large sourire, ses yeux pétillants derrière ses lunettes rectangulaires. Il se sentit encore plus pitoyable et reposa les cadres pour ne plus voir ce scientifique-là. Un scientifique mort. Aujourd'hui, il n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même, perdu dans des vêtements crasseux. Il détourna les yeux des photos, il ne voulait pas ce voir dans cet état-là, heureux. C'était dérisoire, cela faisait mal. Pourquoi le Panda avait-il pris ces photos ?

A nouveau, un petit grattement grinça, émit par des ongles écorchés contre une porte métallique où quelques gouttelettes de sang avaient ruisselé. Bien sûr, cette blessure à la paume était très douloureuse, malgré l'arrêt du saignement. La plaie était rouge, et s'infecterait très certainement dans quelques temps ou, du moins, n'était pas prête à guérir rapidement.

-Prof, je t'en supplie… souffla le Panda, à bout de force

Le scientifique en avait marre. Marre d'entendre cette voix, sa voix qui, avant, chantait derrière un micro. Il ne voulait plus de cette voix, la voix qui se plaignait, qui se considérait comme misérable, comme une victime ! Le Panda n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'était l'horreur, la faim et tout ce que le Prof avait pu vivre avant de trouver une certaine stabilité.

-Dégage ! hurla-t-il

Il y eut un long silence pendant lequel ne résonna que la respiration du Prof qui, d'un simple mot, semblait s'être essoufflé. Ou bien était-ce sa colère qu'il soufflait par les narines, comme un taureau enragé prêt à charger. Il s'imaginait déjà, des cornes sur le crâne et de la fumée sortant des narines, fonçant sur le rouge d'un drapeau. Le rouge de la peau du Panda. Le rouge de ses joues qui, encore la veille, connaissait le soleil. Mais l'ursidé ne semblait pas prêt à se taire.

-J'ai… j'ai froid…

-Mais dégage ! Vas crever plus loin !

Il le haïssait. Il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Il ne pouvait pas penser autre chose. Il ne pouvait pas _éprouver_ autre chose. De la haine. Le Panda lui avait tout pris, tout volé : sa famille - la seule qu'il ait eu -, son émission, son travail. Sa maison. Il lui avait volé sa vie. C'était à cause de lui si, aujourd'hui et depuis deux ans maintenant, il trimait pour survivre, recherchant nourriture et chaleur dans les divers pièces de ces couloirs tandis que l'ursidé, lui, vivait et se la coulait douce avec son chant, sa rubrique et son soleil.

Il ne l'avait entendu chanter qu'une seule fois, le jour de son arrivée (et du départ du Prof). Le Panda n'avait pas cessé une seule minute de chanter lorsqu'il rangeait sa chambre tandis que le scientifique, de l'autre côté du mur qui allait bientôt disparaître, fourrait dans son sac ce qu'il pouvait emmener avec lui, du moins l'espérait-il. Lui aussi allait bientôt disparaître. Alors qu'il mettait de la nourriture et des vêtements, il avait entendu cette voix filtrer dans le silence de la maison presque vide. Au début, il avait aimé cette voix, il avait aimé les chansons qu'il chantait. Sauf que chaque note lui rappelait que, bientôt, il ne serait plus là pour les entendre. Chaque son remplaçait ses fioles.

Sa montre indiqua 9:15. Merde.

La Panda n'avait pas bougé d'un mètre, toujours au sol à fixer cette porte dans l'espoir qu'elle s'ouvre, la joue appuyée dessus. Maintenant qu'il savait que, de l'autre côté, le Prof aussi était réveillé, il rassembla toutes ses forces et gratta un peu plus fort, dans l'espoir de mieux se faire entendre. Et il continua de pleurer, de geindre, la voix chevrotante, tremblant de froid dans le couloir, son souffle formant des nuages de fumées blanches qui lui rappelait qu'il était bien en vie. Puis, cessant de gratter, il cogna doucement, dans un rythme régulier. C'était insupportable.

Le scientifique en blouse crade ne pouvait plus laisser le pauvre chanteur dehors : il ne se priverait pas d'une journée de nourriture à cause de lui. S'il en arrivait à cet extrême, il ne se priverait pas de l'étrangler jusqu'à sa mort et de vendre sa chair contre un peu de nourriture. Il le ferait, il en était capable. Mais le Panda ne sembler pas prêt à vouloir dégager et ne le ferait certainement pas plus tard. Il se leva, s'étira, poussant les cadres du pied, puis s'avança jusqu'à la porte en rehaussant ses lunettes fissurés. Il inspira grandement, hésitant : avait-il le choix ? Non. Il tira sur la porte avec violence, s'éloignant du cadran.

Le Panda, n'ayant vraiment pas prévu qu'elle se retire ainsi de sa joue, lui qui était appuyée dessus juste avant, n'eut pas le temps de prendre son équilibre et tomba en arrière, suivant le mouvement de la porte. Sa chute fut amortie par le genoux du Prof sur lequel il tomba. Il leva vers l'homme des yeux larmoyants et fatigués. Le scientifique, toujours aussi fermé, recula d'un pas et laissa le Panda tomber contre le bitume. Avec un nouveau cri de douleur, l'ursidé resta contre le sol, ce sol frais. Il plaqua sa main dessus, afin de rafraîchir la blessure brûlante. Mais il se contenta de se rouvrir la plaie qui se remit à sanguinoler et à goutter sur le sol. Il finit par se redresser et attendit que le Prof lui dise quelque chose, quoi que ce soit.

\- Entre, se contenta de dire le scientifique d'une voix sèche, sans lui adresser le moindre regard.

Le Panda se retourna puis se mit à ramper pour entièrement entrer et ne pas se retrouver les jambes sciées : on ne lui demanderait pas deux fois d'entrer dans un refuge où il serai à l'abris de l'incessant "bip" qui résonnait encore dans ces oreilles. Il finit le parcours à quatre pattes avant de se redresser et de traverser la pièce sans réussir à freiner, au risque de trébucher au sol. Il se rattrapa à un meuble en bois alors que, derrière lui, le Prof fermait la porte, se maudissant déjà de l'avoir ouverte et d'avoir laissé entrer l'ursidé dans son espace privé.

Ce dernier regarda un peu plus en détail la pièce : elle n'était pas très grande, environnant les vingt mètres carrés, ce qui était tout de même très vivable. En tout cas, elle était bien moins grande que la chambre du Panda - son ancienne chambre du moins. Les murs et le sol étaient faits d'un bitume grisâtre et pourtant étonnement propre au vue de la crasse extérieur. La salle était illuminé par six néons blancs et parfaitement fonctionnels - ce qui permettait aux yeux du Panda de se reposer un peu et de ne pas avoir à faire une mise au point toute les dix secondes.

Dans un angle de la pièce, un grand matelas recouvert de plusieurs épaisses couvertures avaient été posés ; le Panda n'avait qu'un souhait à cet instant : se jeter dedans, s'y enfoncer et s'endormir en silence. Mais le Prof l'aurait très mal pris, et il se retint. A côté du matelas, une petite porte donnait sur des toilettes - ce qui était franchement rassurant - et un lavabo d'où gouttait doucement de l'eau, dans un cliquetis régulier et étrangement agréable - comme le tic-tac d'une horloge. Contre le mur en face de la porte d'entrée - et de sortie -, une commode de fortune que laquelle le Panda s'était appuyé avait été construite. Des vêtements - principalement composé de blouse blanche et de guenilles, proches de la loque bonne pour la poubelle - avaient été posés. Des blouses blanches et propres, tout juste usées par le temps par rapport aux autres vêtements, raccommodés avec de grossiers morceaux de tissus par endroits. Ce qui rendrait la pièce quelque peu suffocante, c'était à cause des dizaines et dizaines de cartons empilés dans un troisième angle de la pièce, s'entassant jusqu'au plafond pour prendre le moins de place possible.

En voyant ces beaux vêtements blancs dans la commode, l'ursidé jeta un œil à son propre vêtement de manière à voir son état. Et propre était un bien grand mot.

Le blanc des taches de Panda s'approchait désormais d'un gris foncé à l'aspect reluisant, des marques plus foncées de ses mains apparaissant à certains endroits, lorsqu'il avait voulu nettoyait le noir de ses mains, à cause des murs crasseux. Par moment, les taches se mêlaient au noir de son pelage bicolore. La capuche était désormais inexistante, laissant libre court au courant d'air sur sa nuque. Les boutons de la fermeture étaient retirés, reposant au fond d'une des poches de son sac, délivrant un partie de son torse qui, il y a environ vingt-quatre heures, avait reçu de quoi se remplir la panse. Pourtant, il se sentait miséreux comme jamais il ne s'était senti ainsi. Plus miséreux encore que le Prof, malgré la maigreur alarmante de ce dernier. Une maigreur finement musclé par les efforts.

Le Panda préféra ne pas y penser, et laissa son regard divaguer dans la pièce. Il avisa son sac à dos au sol, à côté du matelas, intégralement vidé sur le bitume. Il aurait voulu protester, lâchant un "merci" sarcastique en lui demandant de ramasser ses affaires éparpillés, mais il ne dit rien, refermant rapidement sa bouche qui s'apprêtait à laisser s'échapper les mots de trop. Il se rendit compte, en plus de sa misère, de sa position de faiblesse : le Prof venait de lui sauver la vie, et la lui sauvait d'une certaine manière une seconde fois en le laissant entrer dans cette pièce. Il ferait mieux de la fermer et de ne pas le provoquer, même si cela lui brûlait les lèvres. Alors il se contenta d'aller se réfugier dans le dernier angle libre, dans la même position qu'il avait dehors, jambes repliées.

Le Prof finit par s'avancer jusqu'à son lit. Il s'assit sur le matelas, n'ayant pas de sommier, et se mura dans un silence impénétrable, fixant le Panda d'un œil mauvais alors que les questions défilaient. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il soit là ? Et pourquoi fallait-il - bon Dieu - que le scientifique n'ait pas eu la force de le buter avant même de le laisser entrer ? C'était trop tard de toute façon, bien sûre, il était presque 9h25 et il ne pouvait rien faire avant dix minutes.

-On… on est où ? osa demander le Panda en fixant avec envie ses paquets de biscuits

-J'en sais rien. Personne n'en sait rien. On est là, c'est tout, dit sèchement le Prof.

-Mais…

-Arrête de poser des questions, tu m'agaces !

Le Panda se tut et baissa un peu plus bas la tête. Il opta à son tour pour le silence : s'il ne pouvait pas poser la moindre question, il n'irait pas bien loin. Il lui fallait des réponses, il détestait rester en tant qu'ignorant. Ainsi, à peine eut-il ouvert la bouche pour mieux respirer, son nez étant bouché, une question se faufila entre ses cordes vocales, y glissant sans y être autorisées, et résonna dans la pièce :

\- Pourquoi m'avoir laissé dehors cette nuit ?

Piqué au vif, comme si sa question soulevait tous ses questionnements, le scientifique se leva et avança à grandes enjambées jusqu'au Panda. Il le saisit par l'un des pans de tissus crade de son kigurumi et le tira vers lui pour le soulevait quelque peu et, dans son état, l'ursidé ne put se défendre que par de faibles gémissements plaintifs. Son visage à quelques centimètres de son homologue, le scientifique hurla :

\- Explique moi, toi ! Pourquoi fallait-il que tu viennes ici, hein ?! Tu viens me narguer quelques heures avant de repartir dans ta tour d'ivoire, c'est ça ? Tu es trop faible, trop habitué au luxe de toute façon, jamais tu ne pourrais survivre ! Alors réponds moi : pourquoi t'es venu ?! J'aurai dû te laisser dehors, crever en compagnie des Ombres, tu m'entends ?! Pourquoi t'es là, pourquoi tu me nargues avec de la nourriture industrielle, des photos de cette époque heureuse, POURQUOI ?!

Frissonnant à chaque hurlement du Prof, l'autre jeune homme sentit de nouvelles gouttelettes d'acide ruisseler sur ses joues et lui piquer ses yeux et sa peau irritée. En le voyant, l'homme de science le balança en arrière, le regardant avec une moue dédaigneuse se remettre en boule et pleurer dans son tissu, formant un sillon blanc dans la crasse. Il aurait voulu rire s'il n'était pas autant en colère. On frappa à la porte au même instant. Le front plissé, il marcha jusqu'à cette dernière en marmonnant :

-Tu es faible.

Il ouvrit d'un mouvement sec la fente de sa porte puis hissa une petite table en fer qu'il cala avec une goupille et un support en biais. Une feuille glissa sur la plateforme métallique, faussement vieillie par du café. Le scientifique la prit, la déplia sans soin pour lu dans sa tête des choses que le Panda ne pouvait pas imaginer :

 **Vous hébergez un nouveau-venu ?  
Vous savez que c'est interdit,  
vous devriez le savoir plus que quiconque.**

S'adressant à un être ultérieur à la pièce, le Prof clama avec force :

-Non. Je ne l'héberge pas. Je l'abrite le temps qu'il cesse de chia... pleurer comme enfant puis je le mettrais à la porte, ne vous en faites pas.

A chaque mot qu'il accentuait dans un grondement sourd, le Panda se sentait frissonnait, sursautant et se recroquevillant toujours en peu plus sur lui-même, dans l'espoir vain de disparaître pour ne plus supporter le regarde braise que lui accordé l'homme en blouse. Non, ce dernier ne l'aimait pas, vraiment pas. Il quitta son regard pour saisir le nouveau papier qui glissa dans un coup de vent.

 **Vous semblez ne pas apprécier votre ami.**

\- Ce n'est pas mon ami, dit rapidement le Prof d'une voix sèche, fixant le Panda d'un air froid et mauvais. Je vous l'ai dit, il va bientôt partir. Sinon, je pourrais avoir ma question du jour pour pouvoir manger ?

 **Maître Panda, chanteur, musicien et compositeur,  
création de Mathieu Sommet,  
apparition dans la saison 4, épisode 68,  
présentateur de la rubrique "L'instant Panda",  
disparition dans SLG dans la saison 6, épisode 100, **

**Y-a-t-il une erreur, Prof ?**

Le scientifique relut plusieurs fois le papier avant de se tourner de nouveau vers son homologue. Son visage dur se transforma bien vite en une expression d'incompréhension. Il le jaugea de haut en bas, s'attardant sur chaque défaut qu'il portait sur ses épaules, se posant de nouvelles questions le tiraillant de toute part, puis il finit par jeter le papier en direction de ce dernier et de dire à la porte :

\- Non, pas d'erreur mais... "disparition dans SLG" ? Il n'a pas...

Un papier glissa.

 **Renvoi du Panda de l'émission Salut Les Geeks**  
 **le 25 octobre 2015**

C'est en deux messages, inscrits à l'encre sur du papier faussement vieilli, que le Prof comprit la présence du Panda dans ce labyrinthe. Ce damier de couloir où quiconque sentait son esprit et sa raison le quitter peu à peu. Malgré ce moment d'incompréhension, il comprit alors que le Panda ne retournerait pas "sur sa tour d'ivoire". Il ne reverrait pas Mathieu, comme lui. Sauf que lui avait su s'adapter à cet endroit, et il survivrait. Pas le Panda. Un sourire malsain vint étirer ses lèvres lorsqu'il comprit la situation désespérée de son homologue. Il fit méticuleusement une boule de son papier qu'il lança de nouveau sur le front du garçon qui lut le mot avec effroi, ces craintes se confirmant.

Le scientifique se dit que, une fois qu'il aurait reçu son plateau, il pourrait virer le Panda de son foyer. Même si, maintenant, il savait qu'il ne retournerait pas auprès de Mathieu, il ne se priverait pas pour autant de le laisser pourrir dans les couloirs. Pourtant, son interlocuteur invisible semblait lire dans ses pensées. Un mot glissa, quatre petits mots inscrits bien moins soigneusement que sur les mots inscrits dessus.

 **Il ne partira pas.**

-QUOI ?! s'insurgea le Prof en lisant le message

L'ursidé, qui n'avait pas encore lu ce dernier mot, frémit de nouveau en entendant cette fois voix sortit d'outre-tombe. Un se plaqua autant qu'il put contre le mur, jambes plaquées sur le torse, cherchant un quelconque moyen de se protéger. A nouveau, le Prof se saisit d'un nouveau mot qui glissa sur le plateau, c'était rare qu'il y en ait autant. Bien plus long, il le lut une première mais n'osa y croire. Il relut deux fois, trois fois puis balança le papier froissé au sol, le laissant voler jusqu'aux pieds du Panda. Ce dernier prit le mot et le lut à son tour, les yeux ronds.

Le Panda, à nouveau, frémit en entendant cette voix sortit d'outre-tombe. Il se plaqua le plus qu'il put contre le mur, les jambes repliés. A nouveau, le Prof se saisit d'un nouveau mot, c'était rare qu'il y en ait autant. Il le lu une première fois mais n'osa y croire. Il relut deux fois, trois fois, puis balança le papier au sol, qui vola jusqu'aux pieds du Panda.

 **« Maître » Panda va vivre ici, avec vous.  
Nous lui donnerons de la nourriture  
dans trois jours seulement, jeûne obligatoire.  
Vous pourrez dormir à deux dans votre grand  
matelas, vous pourrez vous tenir chaud.  
Si l'idée vous prenait de le tuer ou de le mettre  
dehors, sachez que vous mourrez sur le champ.**

 **Voici votre action du jour : serrez-lui la main.**

 **Bonne journée, « Prof ».**

Face à ce mot, le Prof montra un mutisme étonnant, et un self-contrôle à toutes épreuves. Il inspira profondément, impassible et inexpressif, puis s'avança jusqu'au Panda d'une démarche droite, ignorant son visage terrorisé. Il lui tendit sa mai droite, ne faisant pas non plus attention à son sursaut de peur, le Panda étant persuadé une seconde avant qu'il allait se prendre des rasades de coups. D'une main faible et grise, il serra celle du Prof très timidement.

Gardant la main du Panda au creux de la sienne, se délectant de serrer les doigts pour lui faire mal, le scientifique vit le plateau disparaître dans la vente puis revenir chargé de nourriture, de quoi faire trois petits repas tout au plus. La fente se referma, aucun mot ne vint et des pas résonnèrent en s'éloignant dans le couloir.

Une fois que plus rien ne résonna, la main de l'homme de science quitta celle de l'ursidé pour venir se plaquer sur sa gorge tandis que l'autre venait s'agripper à ses cheveux sales. Le Panda, ne s'y attendant pas, ne put rien faire si ce n'est tenter un cri qui s'étouffa lorsque cette main sur sa gorge appuya un peu plus, lui bloquant la tranchée. Il respira comme il put, erratique, par le nez, sa bouche ouverte laissant échapper des gémissements torturées presque inaudibles tandis que ses mains tentaient de repousser le bras de l'homme de science, battant l'air vainement.

Les yeux bleus du scientifique vinrent foudroyer le regard affolé du Panda. Son visage, juste avant dur mais très inexpressif, montrait toute l'étendu de sa colère ainsi qu'un point très important : il savait parfaitement ce qu'il faisait. Il savait que, s'il continuait, le Panda allait mourir. Et ça ne le gênait pas le moindre du monde. Il s'approcha de son visage qui tentait tant bien que mal de se dégager de cette main malfaitrice et utilisa son emprise sur ses cheveux pour bloquer tout mouvement en tirant un peu plus, lui tirant également un nouveau cri plaintif et aigu. Puis il cracha en hurlant :

\- Ecoute moi bien, pauvre con, j'ai fait une grave erreur en te laissant entrer ici. Maintenant, c'est moi qui paye et _tout est de TA faute_ ! J'aurai dû te laisser crever au milieu des Ombres, tout comme j'aurai dû te tuer la première fois que je t'ai vu, chez Mathieu ! S'il t'a viré, c'est ton problème, pas le mien, alors ne compte pas sur moi pour jouer les babysitter avec toi, c'est bien compris ? Ils veulent que tu restes en vie et changent le règlement à leur guise pour que, en plus, je doive t'héberger, mais ce n'est pas pour autant que je ne vais pas te faire vivre un enfer, tu m'entends ? Tu m'as tout pris, tu ne vas pas non plus me prendre cette pièce et tout ce que j'ai pu faire depuis deux ans !

Le Panda, les deux mains tenant désormais celle qui tirait ses cheveux et le soulevait légèrement, sentit la douleur lui brûlait les yeux. Bientôt, il le savait, de nouvelles larmes viendraient corrompre son visage et l'afficher de nouveau dans sa faiblesse. Lorsque le scientifique le lâcha finalement, le balançant contre le mur, sa tête percutant une nouvelle fois avec violence le bitume, deux larmes s'échappèrent.

Une fois libéré, il se jeta au sol, ses muscles le lâchant, se rattrapant vainement sur les poings, respirant comme il pouvait l'air qui s'offrait de nouveau à lui, le souffle irrégulier et rocailleux, sec. Il porta une main à sa gorge et poussa un hurlement qui acheva définitivement sa voix pour la journée. S'il avait eu un miroir, il aurait pu voir les marques bleues et violacées de la main du scientifique sur sa gorge meurtrie.

Le Prof recula, le toisant du regard, ignorant sa douleur. Il prit son plateau sur la plateforme puis alla de nouveau vers son lit de fortune, à l'exact opposé de l'angle où le Panda s'était réfugié. En avançant, la pointe de son pied toucha et fit une fissure dans l'un des cadres qui étaient toujours au sol. Il s'agissait du cadre de la deuxième année, là où le Prof apparaissait pour la dernière fois. Il prit le cadre, le regarda puis sentant ses mains faiblirent, le balança sur le mur le plus proche, le cadran se brisant en mille petits morceaux tranchants.

Une fois assis, ignorant le crissement de ses chaussures sur les morceaux tranchants, il continua de foudroyer son adversaire avec toute la haine du monde. Sur son plateau, dans un premier sac en carton indiquant "matin", il prit une bouteille en plastique ronde, plus petite qu'une paume de main, contenant du café encore fumant. Il prit également ce qui ressemblait à une miche de pain, du beurre et quelques grammes de confitures. Il mangea, décidant finalement d'ignorer le Panda qui, le ventre gargouillant, fixait désormais ses paquets de biscuits au sol avec envie. Ce n'était pas demain la veille qu'il les récupérerait.

Le Panda se mit en boule au sol, profitant de la fraîcheur du bitume qui semblait apaiser son cou brûlant. Il respira par le nez, fermant fortement la bouche pour ne plus sentir ses pics lacérer sa trachée. Les larmes se remirent à couler. Si elle n'était pas brûlante, il les aurait récupérer dans un verre et les aurait bu pour hydrater sa blessure intérieure. Il se répéta qu'il détestait cette endroit, qu'il détestait le scientifique.

Il détestait le labyrinthe, il détestait le scientifique, il détestait cet endroit, il détestait le Prof, il détestait cet endroit, il détestait le Prof, il détestait cet endroit, il détestait le Prof...

Il toussa plusieurs fois, se faisant d'autant plus mal, puis se demanda combien de temps allait-il survivre ici, même s'il était à l'abri dans cette pièce. Il ne retournerait jamais chez Mathieu, ce fut déjà laborieux de se l'admettre, mais il devrait en plus cohabiter avec le Prof. Il ne l'avait jamais détesté, ne lui ayant jamais parlé, mais il commençait déjà à ressentir de l'aigreur à son égard. Lui qui était là depuis deux ans, qui survivait comme il pouvait, qui se pliait aux ordres de malheureux papiers pour pouvoir manger, qui vivait dans un froid permanent dans des vêtements propres mais rapiécés ; en douze malheureuse heures, tout ce qu'il avait construit s'effondrait avec l'arrivée d'un mammifère prétentieux et pleurnichard.

Le Panda se dit que, comme il l'avait très lourdement insinué, le Prof allait peut-être le martyriser et le frapper tous les jours, jusqu'à sa mort ou son départ, lui faisant payer des erreurs qu'il ne comprenait pas. Un jour, il craquerait et partirait de lui-même puis se laisserait mourir dans le damier de couloirs extérieur. Puis, tout en fixant cette miche de pain que le scientifique avalait sans lui prêtait attention, il se demanda qui le pleurerait s'il mourrait. Le Geek ? Le Hippie ? Certainement pas le Prof. Et encore moins le Patron ou Mathieu. Le Geek. Le Geek pleurerait sûrement s'il n'avait plus l'espoir qu'il était encore en vie. Mais pour combien de temps allait-il vivre avec le Prof dans les parages ?


	7. La mécanique manuelle

Je pense que je vous dois quelques explications, non ?

Non mais parce que voilà, le dernier chapitre que j'ai publié dans la joie et la bonne humeur, c'était il y a quatre mois (je suis pire qu'Antoine Daniel entre #34 et #35). Et ensuite ? Ensuite Guest, dégringolade et perte de confiance. Chapitre 6, dans une ambiance TRÈÈÈÈÈS cool. Et grosse absence. Bah voilà, je suis là, j'ai quelques truc à dire, et je vous le dois, nan ?

Premièrement : la pause n'est plus en place. Je ne sais pas combien de temps je vais mettre entre chaque chapitre, mais je suis de retour.  
Deuxièmement Guest, j'emmerde la personne que tu m'as présentée. Je ne sais pas qui tu es IRL, tu peux être une personne géniale, mais je m'en fous. Tu t'es présentée en jugeant UN chapitre de mon histoire, et tu m'as défoncée comme si ce chapitre reflétait toute mon histoire. J'étais dans une période où, pour moi, écrire des fanfictions, c'était honteux, et ce que tu as dit m'a fait perdre tout mes moyens. Mais je suis de retour, en chair, en os et un papier. Et j'emmerde la fille que tu es sous la couverture de Guest. (violence, hooooouuuuu)

Oui, je suis de retour, officiellement ! Je veux continuer à écrire le Damier Dissocié, et peut-être d'autre fanfiction si j'ai de l'inspiration. J'ai envi d'écrie cette histoire parce que ça me fait plaisir, et non pas parce que je vous dois une fin. Je continue d'écrire une histoire, une fanfiction, sur SLG, et je m'en fous des avi des gens bordel de merde !  
Et ça m'avait manqué putain ! Je suis heureuse de vous retrouver pour la suite du Damier Dissocié. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira en tout cas !

PS : merci à Chysako, MadyLuna, Gryfounette, Phoenix Scorpios et tous ceux qui ont pu m'envoyer des messages. Je vous love tous 3

C'est dans mon humble taverne que vous venez découvrir le chapitre 7,  
bonne lecture...

* * *

 **Chapitre 7 : La mécanique manuelle**

Le Panda passa de très longues heures dans l'angle de la chambre du Prof. Il ne bougea pas : il restait recroquevillé sur lui-même, désespérément à la recherche d'un moyen pour se réchauffer. Il essayait de concentrer tout ce qu'il pouvait, malgré son faible revêtement, n'ayant rien sous son pauvre kigurumi déchiré. Il aurait pu, pour frictionner un peu de chaleur, frotter ses bras et son torse avec ses mains, mais celle qui s'était blessée la veille s'était rouverte et s'était remise à saigner. Las, il avait laissé le sang goutter sur le sol, dans un clapotement régulier **(1)**. Il n'avait rien pour stopper l'hémorragie de toute façon.

Tandis que son corps gelait sur place mais que sa tête et sa main droite lui brûlait, il passa le temps en observant son homologue en blanc, qui avait décidé de l'ignorer complètement car le simple fait de poser ses yeux sur l'ursidé lui donner l'envie de le massacrer avec un couteau rouillé en priant pour que l'enfer ne dispose pas de vaccin anti tétanos. Faisant comme s'il n'était pas là, le Prof s'occupa en faisant ce qu'il faisait chaque jour. Il avait une routine très spécifique mais très particulière.

En premier lieu, crayon en coin de bouche, il inspecta de grands carrés de carton scotchés ensemble, à la recherche d'un détail qu'il n'avait pas remarqué. Il s'agissait d'un plan du labyrinthe qu'il faisait depuis désormais deux ans. Il n'avait pas écrit grand chose depuis tout ce temps, la peur de se perdre dans l'un de ses couloirs le stoppant dans ses recherches. S'il ratait une seule intersection, il pouvait commençait à chercher une nouvelle chambre. Il avait pourtant eu tellement de chance d'obtenir celle-ci.

Il se souvenait très bien de son arrivée dans ce damier de couloir. Comment l'oublier ? En une heure seulement, le scientifique téméraire s'était transformé en un être informe et terrorisé, courant à l'aveuglette dans les couloirs en hurlant qu'on lui vienne en aide. Il n'avait pas de plan, pas de but, il ne savait pas où il était. Son sac contenant nourritures et affaires de survie pesait sur son dos, car il avait prévu le coup. Il savait qu'il allait disparaître, tout le monde le savait, et il avait eu le temps de prévoir ce qu'il fallait. Il avait prévu un plan pourtant, mais la simple vue de ses couloirs où il ne pouvait se repérer avait anéanti ses espoirs de nouvelle vie. Il n'avait pas tenu une heure. Même le Panda avait tenu plus. Le scientifique déchu s'était mis à pleurer dans un coin lorsque ses jambes n'avaient plus pu supporter son poids, se répétant que Mathieu l'avait abandonné. Il l'avait laissé là, et jamais il ne le reverrait. Il l'avait laissé là, il l'avait remplacé par une peluche ambulante. Et ses pleurs avaient attiré les Ombres.

Nulle besoin de se poser avec un calepin pour faire une longue analyse bien rédigée pour comprendre que, cette masse noire avec ce museau qui hume l'air et ses yeux qui scrutent la faible lumière, elle n'était pas là pour faire le tour des galeries en mode guide touristique. Alors, reprenant son sac, il s'était mis à fuir comme il le pouvait, avec toutes les forces qu'il lui restait. Sauf que le nuage brumeux avait fini par le traverser dans un jappement de chien enragé. Il avait revu Mathieu, l'abandonnant à son propre sort, le traitant d'inutile personne, l'insultant. Lorsqu'il avait rouvert les yeux, un homme se tenait devant lui, frottant d'un air réconfortant son dos en lui tendant un verre d'eau.

Le Prof secoua la tête, ses yeux le brûlant à force de les garder ouverts sans les cligner. Il retrouva les lignes de sa carte qu'il ne parvint plus à lire?. Les images défilaient devant ses yeux sans qu'il ne parvienne à les stopper. Tant pis. Il passa une main fière sur les tracés et finit par replier soigneusement sa carte qu'il rangea soigneusement dans un coin. Il n'avait rien écrit depuis des semaines maintenant, mais il avançait. Un jour, il trouverait une sortie.

Il se leva, s'étira, puis entra dans la salle de bain. A l'intérieur de la pièce, aucune douche n'étant en vu : le Prof avait simplement aménagé un siège en plastique et un seau qu'il remplissait d'eau avec une éponge sèche à l'intérieur. Il y avait bien des toilettes en revanche, chasse d'eau comprise, ce qui était un luxe dans ce monde. Il y avait également un lavabo, eau courante, bien qu'elle soit non potable. C'était cette même eau qu'il s'efforçait de ne pas boire lorsqu'il se lavait. Alors l'homme en blouse se contenta de se rincer le visage, les lèvres bien fermées. Puis il cracha de la salive dans l'évier, pour s'assurer de ne pas avoir un seul millilitre d'eau dans l'estomac. Il se regarda finalement dans le miroir crasseux, grinçant des dents lorsqu'il remarqua que, dans le reflet, le Panda l'observait, ce qu'il faisait depuis son arrivée.

Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il soit là ? Qu'il quitte son propre luxe de son ancienne maison, bien plus prestigieux, pour celui du Prof ? Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il se ramène dans ce labyrinthe et que, parmi toutes les galeries et tous les couloirs qu'il y avait, il tombe sur la chambre du scientifique ? Mais une question résumait toutes les autres, clignotant dans son crâne : pourquoi - Diable ! - Mathieu avait-il viré le Panda ?

De tout façon, ça ne changeait rien : il était là. Et il aurait dû le laisser se faire traverser par la masse brumeuse. Juste pour qu'il voit ce que cela faisait de vivre ça.

Le scientifique sortit de la pièce, s'efforçant d'ignorer le Panda, puis prit un carton posé au dessus des autres dans sa pile. Il le posa sur sa commode de fortune qui lui servait également de bureau et éparpilla son contenu dans un brouhaha mécanique. Des pièces métalliques et légèrement dorées par une rouille naissance en tous genres, sans forme ni utilité précise. Il prit une boite en plastique dans l'un des étals de sa commode qui contenait des boulons et des vis puis il se saisit d'un tournevis et d'une clef anglaise.

Le Panda le regarda avec intérêt sans oser trop s'approcher de lui. Il aimait bien voir ses mains fortes et maigres en mouvement. Le Prof prenait des fils de nylon, les entourant autour d'un manche en métal. Il prenait des câbles électrique, les pliait, les accrochait comme il pouvait avec ce qu'il avait sous la main. Il avait bien un soudeur mais, sans autre source d'énergie que des piles, c'était peine perdue. Il reprit d'autre objet en fer qu'il assembla ensemble pour faire ce qui ressemblait à un manche large qu'il protégea avec du l'isoloir. Il trouva ensuite, grâce à un petit bloc de plastique, un système d'appui. Il assembla tout ce qu'il avait fait, cherchant par moment une vis de taille précise dans sa boite : il savait ce qu'il faisait. Les vis, c'était très facile à viser avec son outil. Pour les boulons, c'était une autre affaire. Le voyant avoir du mal à en fixer un, le Panda osa demander :

\- Tu... tu veux de l'aide ?

\- Je t'emmerde.

L'ursidé ferma la bouche, se tut et se blottit de nouveau dans son vêtement, le regardant faire avec admiration. C'était hypnotisant de voir ses mains s'élever et s'abaisser dans les airs avec des mouvements si mécaniques mais si légers. Il aimait voir ses doigts pianoter l'air lorsqu'il réfléchissait, rougir lorsqu'il forçait, blanchir lorsqu'il forçait _trop_. Regarder le scientifique travailler était très reposant, malgré les regards courroucés qu'il lui lançait par moment, lorsqu'il se sentait trop observé. Il finit enfin par fixer son boulon dans un grognement de contentement. Puis il saisit ce qui ressemblait à une boule de Noël transparente, en verre ou en plastique. Avec un cutter qu'il sortit de la poche de sa blouse - c'était toujours utile de savoir qu'il était armé en continue -, il découpa en morceau puis le colla au reste. Avec un papier jaune râpeux, il finit par lisser les bords rugueux en plastique puis, avec de minuscules ciseaux, il découpa les embouts métalliques qui ressortaient.

Tandis qu'il travaillait, et comme à chaque fois, il pensa à Charles. Charles, c'était ce vieil homme qui l'avait trouvé sanglotant quelques couloirs après sa chambre, tandis qu'il farfouillait les lieux avec sa propre carte. Il l'avait recueilli dans son petit foyer de fortune, il l'avait logé et nourri. Il s'était montré comme un père, ne cherchant qu'à lui arracher un sourire, à ce jeune homme si morne. Il avait réussi. Le Prof n'avait souri qu'à Charles depuis son départ de la maison de Mathieu. Pendant des jours, peut-être des semaines, Charles l'avait initié à la vie dans le Damier. Mais ça n'avait duré...

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? s'enquit le Panda, qui n'avait apparemment pas envie de se taire ne serait-ce qu'une minute

Le Prof crispa ses doigts fuselés sur le manche en plastique, grinçant des dents en entendant cette voix qui le tira de ses pensées. Il avait tellement l'habitude d'être seul et d'avoir des journées entières pour penser à ce qu'il voulait sans que personne n'intervienne. Des jours entiers, des heures entières, où chaque minute ressemble à la suivante et la précédente. Le scientifique aimait le silence, le silence reposant du Damier lorsqu'il était en sécurité. Un silence presque total. Parfois, un néon casse et son explosion résonne dans les deux ou trois couloirs les plus proches. Et puis, on peut entendre l'égouttement des canalisation pourri ou le craquement d'un mur qui se fait vieux. La nuit, si on est attentif et qu'on tend l'oreille, c'est des bruits de pas légers qu'on peut entendre. Le Prof n'ouvre pas la porte, ne se demande pas qui passe devant sa chambre, il ne bouge pas de son lit, il attend que le bruit cesse puis se rendort. Le Damier est un endroit où la porte d'entrée n'est qu'une porte d'entrée, et non une porte de sortie, surtout de nuit.

\- Prof, ça va ?

Le Prof, à nouveau tiré de sa rêverie, posa violemment sa fabrication sur son "plan de travail". Il se retourna puis avança jusqu'au carton. Il en prit un petit, secouant la boite pour s'assurer de son contenu, puis revint vers la commode. Il sortit du carton une pile qu'il enfonça dans une encoche fabriquée pour cette effet, camouflé derrière une feuille de plastique modulable.

Il prit l'objet en main, le regardant sous toutes les coutures sans aucune fierté dans le regard : il s'assurait simplement de la qualité de sa fabrication. Il pouvait la tenir par le manche en bronze, recouvert d'une coque plastique de la même couleur couvrant le dessus de sa paume pour une meilleure protection et une meilleur prise en main. Les bibelots et les tiges rouillées qu'il avait collé pour tenir le tout ensemble donnait un côté très stylisé à l'objet - ce que les gens aurait appeler _Steampunk_ dans le monde moderne **(2)**. Au bout du manche, l'objet métallique s'étendait, comme un cône, pour laisser place à la sphère translucide qui semblait être en verre au final. Au travers de la boule, on pouvait discerner des câbles métalliques qui partaient ensuite sous le manche. Lorsque le Prof tenait l'objet, son index était posé sur ce qui ressemblait à une petit bouton rouge, camouflé sous la coque, qui permettait d'enclencher tout le système. Le Prof n'était absolument pas fier de l'objet, ni même heureux de l'avoir fini. Était-ce un passe-temps comme un autre de fabriquer des breloques du genre ?

\- C'est quoi ? demanda de nouveau le Panda

Pour toute réponse, agacé de la question en elle-même, le Prof se retourna vers l'intéressé, l'objet en main, et appuya sur le bouton. L'ampoule de fortune qu'il venait de fabriquer avec ces bibelots se mit à briller fortement, aveuglant le chanteur qui dû se protéger avec son bras, détournant le regard avec un gémissement de mécontentement. Victorieux, le scientifique lui adressa un haussement de sourcil avec ce qui semblait être un début de sourire - mais un sourire mauvais et moqueur.

Il traversa la pièce puis posa sa lampe torche Steampunk dans un autre carton, parmi cinq autres objets similaires. Lorsqu'il posa l'objet, il entendit, au travers de la pièce, le ventre du Panda gargouiller de fin. Honteux, celui-ci évita son regard moqueur en serrant ses jambes contre son ventre creux. Le Prof jeta ensuite un regard en direction des boites de biscuits posés à côté de son lit. Il s'approcha puis, d'une main négligente, les fourra avec la couverture et le kigurumi intact, dans le sac à dos de l'affamé. Il ferma puis posa ensuite le sac sur son lit, faisant bien comprendre au Panda qu'il ne comptait absolument pas le lui donner. Puis il retourna vaquer à ses occupations en ignorant le regard affamé et choqué de l'autre garçon.

Le scientifique rangea et lava quelques trucs insignifiants, regarda de nouveau quelques minutes sa carte et finit par ne plus rien avoir à faire. Puis il finit par arriver ce qu'il arrivait chaque jours : il commença à s'ennuyer. Mais ne c'était si grave que cela pour lui : il savait être patient. Au fond, s'ennuyer n'était vraiment pas la pire chose qu'il pouvait lui arriver : il s'y était fait avec le temps. La plupart du temps, lorsqu'il s'ennuyait, il se posait sur son lit et laissait sa cervelle et son imagination faire le reste. Il s'imaginait une vie, une autre vie. Il pouvait par moment être un scientifique renommé, ce qu'il avait toujours voulu être avant de retourner à la réalité : il n'était qu'une création immatériel d'un fou furieux nommé Sommet. Puis, dans d'autre moment, il était acteur, coiffeur, jardinier, toujours en restant une personne réputé et respectable. Lorsqu'il en avait marre de s'imaginait dans un autre vêtement que sa blouse de scientifique, il imaginait des scénarios, des histoires farfelues et abracadabrantes. Il imaginait le déroulé d'événement qui n'arriverait sûrement jamais : le meurtre de Mathieu, la fuite du Damier. Le soleil. Combien de fois le Prof s'était-il simplement imaginé sa face jaunâtre, plissant un peu plus ses yeux déjà clos, comme pour simuler des rayons aveuglant. Il frottait ses maigres bras, il essayait de se souvenir de sa chaleur cuisante. Il tentait, de toutes ses forces, de se souvenir de son contact doux sur sa peau pâle, sur ses yeux in-habitués. Mais il ne connaissait plus que la nuit désormais, des nuits sans lunes, illuminés par des néons trop flashy, et repensait au soleil le rendait triste...

Il s'assit sur son matelas, posant un carton devant lui. Il prit une clef anglais puis, avec les morceaux de métal et les boulons qu'il avait dans le carton, il s'amusa en quelque sorte à construite des chose qui ressemblaient bien souvent à.. pas grand chose. Mais cela le déstressait et restait un passe-temps comme un autre. à passer des heures dans une même pièce, beaucoup de gens se seraient surpris à trouver la peinture sur verre avec ses orteils passionnante. Aujourd'hui, sa construction ressemblait à une girafe. Il défit les boulons, remit les morceaux dans le carton qu'il rangea avec les autres. Il aimait l'ordre.

Dans un tintement mécanique, midi sonna sur la montre du Prof. Il éteignit le bouton qui bipait puis récupéra dans un coin de la pièce le sachet-carton noté "Midi". Il commençait à avoir faim, peut-être pas au point de faire du comme le Panda qui, très bientôt, allait commencer à se bouffer les mains. Il se rassit sur son lit, ouvrit le sac avec bruit et huma l'intérieur. Bœuf séché. Il s'entraînait à améliorer chacun de ses sens quand il le pouvait. Avec, il y avait la miche de pain habituel, du pain noir et sec, avec une bouteille en verre ronde contenant de l'eau. La forme rappela au Panda la sphère utilisée pour les ampoules des lampes du Prof. Ce dernier mordit dans son pain sans se soucier de l'œil envieux de son monologue puis mâcha une bonne vingtaine de fois avant de pouvoir avaler. Le pain qu'on lui donnait était toujours aussi dur, sans pour autant être rassit et immangeable. Il déchira ensuite avec difficultés son premier bâtonnet de viande et mâcha tout autant de fois avec de grands mouvements de mâchoires.

Dans le Damier, manger n'était pas le plaisir du monde extérieur. Dans le monde extérieur, les gens mangent sans se soucier du prix. Ils mangent ce qu'ils veulent, ils choisissent les repas avec attention : ils ne veulent que du bio, du bon, avec un beau label inscrit sur une boite en plastique contenant beaucoup de plastique et pas assez de nourriture. Les gens savent aussi se faire plaisir par moment, un bon plaisir égoïste. Ils se fichent alors de la provenance, de ce que cela peut contenir tant que leur plat est assez reluisant d'huile de friture. Dans les deux cas, ils n'ont qu'un but : la saveur. Les gens se font plaisir, choisissant par moment de faire également plaisir à cette terre qui leur est vitale. Ils mangent pour le plaisir, cuisinent pour le plaisir, achètent pour le plaisir pour, au final, ne déguster ce qu'ils mangent que le temps de deux ou trois bouchées avant que la nourriture file dans leur estomac. Les gens ne profitent pas, ils parlent entre chaque bouchée et mangent plus vite pour avaler plus vite et parler plus.

Dans le monde du Prof, il mange parce qu'il en a besoin, parce que ses bras maigre en ont besoin, parce que ses côtes saillantes en ont besoin, parce sa peau se creuse tellement qu'elle sèche et parce que ses pantalons ne tiennent même plus autour de ses faibles hanches. Il retourne à l'instinct le plus primitif du monde : manger pour vivre. Ici, dans ce lieu où on l'enferme, où on lui sert la bouffe à même un plateau, en échange de deux trois mots, il devient ce que l'Homme aurait dû rester. Une personne civilisée qui n'a que faire du superflu. On tue un animal, on prend sa peau pour faire des vêtements, sa chair pour se repaître et ses os pour faire des armes. On ne se contente d'en tuer cinquante et récupérer les quelques grammes les plus tendres au niveau de leurs cuisses. Le Prof ferait n'importe quoi pour pouvoir s'habiller avec des couennes de jambon et se battre avec des arrêtes de poisson.

Il prit une nouvelle bouchée de viande séchée. Il savait, au regard du Panda, que sa manière de manger n'avait rien d'élégante et de distinguée. Il en avait parfaitement conscience, même sans un regard extérieur. Tout comme il avait conscience que, lorsqu'il se regardait dans la glace de la salle de bain, il était loin du Prof d'antan. Il n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même, amaigri ou bien juste aigri, sans le "am", âme qu'il avait perdu depuis un moment ; rude et cerné.

Il était maigre, certes, mais il n'était pas faible pour autant, ça non. Il s'endurcissait chaque jour lorsqu'il courait dans les couloirs ou lorsqu'il faisait des pompes sur le sol. Il n'avait simplement pas assez de graisse pour former des muscles. Il ne voulait pas devenir faible, faible et pathétique. Il refusait de laisser son corps comme une guenille informe. Maintenant, il était un commandant militaire maigre et en blouse blanche. L'homme qui mangeait ses frites avec des couverts était loin, très loin derrière, peut-être mort.

Sûrement.

\- Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ? lâcha le Prof avant de mordre dans son bâtonnet de viande, bien qu'il sache parfaitement pourquoi

Le Panda ne répondit pas, il ne dit rien. A dire vrai, il se fichait pas mal de la manière dont mangeait le scientifique, son regard était simplement obnubilé par ce morceau de viande. Il avait faim, il avait soif, il avait froid. Et l'idée que le Prof était et vivait comme cela depuis désormais deux ans ne l'aidait absolument pas à être rassuré, mais il n'arrivait pas à ne pas y penser, il n'arrivait pas à se résonner.

Le savant finit par achever ses quatre bâtons de viande rêche, insipide et pourtant désespérément vitale. Il avait également mangé les deux tiers de sa miche de pain et bu une simple gorgée d'eau. Sa bouteilles encre pleine, il la posa avec plusieurs autres dans un nouveau carton. Il se leva, s'étira puis inspecta son inventaire. Il regarda un à un chaque carton, chaque boite, notant avec ses phalanges ce qu'il lui fallait.

\- Il me faut des piles, annonça-t-il.

Il avait tellement pris l'habitude de parler à voix haute pour s'assurer que ce qu'il vivait n'était pas un rêve ou qu'il ne devenait pas fou qu'il se parlait aujourd'hui souvent à lui-même. Non pas pour des discussions - comme pouvait le faire Mathieu avant l'apparition des personnalités - mais plutôt pour avoir un inventaire mental qu'il retenait par le souvenir du son de sa propre voix. Et puis, il était tellement habitué à être seul qu'il en oubliait la présence du Panda par moment, ce qui l'arrangeait.

Il prit dans un carton l'une des lampes torches qu'il avait pu fabriquer et qui contenait son avant-dernière pile avant la rupture de stock. Il lui fallait absolument des piles. Il prit également une carte miniature du labyrinthe, sur du papier cette fois-ci, où il avait inscrit les détails qui pouvaient l'intéresser, ainsi qu'un pied de biche qu'il accrocha à sa ceinture - serrée au dernier cran pour s'assurer que le pantalon ne tombe pas. Puis il mit sur son épaule un énorme sac à bandoulière en toile kaki. Il commença à partir, les clefs de la pièce à la main, mais se ravisa. Il se retourna vers le Panda et le prévins :

\- Ne touches à rien pendant mon absence ! Si tu touches à quoi que ce soit, je le saurais, et je t'assure que j'ai les moyens de me venger...

Il joua une ou deux secondes du pouce avec son pied de biche puis, sur ces mots, il sortit.

A peine était-il dans le couloir qu'en vent froid l'assaillit aussitôt, s'infiltrant sous sa blouse et sous sa chemise. Il frissonna puis inspira grandement l'air du couloir, humant cette odeur de renfermé et de moisissure dont il s'était fait avec le temps. Enfin, en parti. Il bloqua sa respiration puis ne se mit qu'à respirer que par la bouche. Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa carte et aux indications inscrites en petit au crayon à papier. Il alluma sa lampe torche lorsqu'un néon éclata, sursautant, puis partit dans le couloir de gauche.

Dans ces couloirs, qu'il traversa un à un en suivant scrupuleusement sa carte, en plus de l'immonde odeur omniprésente, il y avait une sensation ignoble. Une sensation pesante, lourde, qui s'infiltrait dans le crâne du Prof et le faisait tourner de la tête. Une sensation accrochée, collée, agrippée au scientifique. Cela lui retournait l'estomac et lui compressait le cœur dans un étau désagréable. Combien de personne était-elle morte dans ces couloirs ? C'est ce qu'il se demandait à chaque fois. Combien de corps et d'âmes déchus avaient dépéris ici, par le froid, la faim, la solitude ou encore la peur. Le Panda devrait être là, il devrait pourrit comme ces ordures au sol, il ne devrait pas être dans sa chambre en train d'épier chacun de ses gestes. Il grinça des dents en y pensant, s'en devenait une habitude.

A force de tourner et tourner dans ces divers couloirs, on aurait pu croire - voir trouver logique - que le scientifique se perde. Mais il suivait toujours la route sur sa carte, doigt sur feuille, et suivait sans problème chacune des indications. Et puis, l'idée que, s'il se perdait et mourrait ici, le Panda profite de sa maison, sa nourriture, ses affaires et son _lit_ lui était insupportable. Il s'obligea à être donc deux fois plus vigilant sur les chemins où il s'engageait.

Il arriva enfin devant la porte qu'il recherchait, identique en tout point à la sienne et à toutes les autres, mais il savait que c'était elle. Sa carte l'indiquait. Et si la carte l'indiquait, ça ne pouvait être qu'elle. Il prit son pied de biche puis replia sa carte. Pendant une trentaine de seconde, il dut porter la lampe entre ses jambes, et il se retrouva dans le noir total. Il ne pouvait plus appuyer sur la pression de la lampe. Aussitôt, son cœur s'emballa et accéléra rapidement la cadence tandis qu'une pellicule de sueur froide se formait dans son dos. Un long cri résonna alors dans l'un des couloirs, pas si loin que ça, un cri d'horreur et de torture. Cela faisait parti des bruits plutôt commun du Damier. Le Prof rangea vite la carte à côté de son cutter et de son couteau suisse qu'il avait toujours en poche. Une fois une main libre, il se jeta sur la lampe pour la rallumer. Il se redressa et éclaira de tous les côtés, tournant sur lui même.

Au bout de deux ans, on aurait pu penser que le Prof n'avait que faire des bruits de torture et du noir, mais il n'en était rien : le scientifique n'était qu'un petit garçon terrorisé par l'obscurité. Son cœur finit par se calmer doucement : il le savait, pourtant, qu'il n'y aurait jamais rien. Les cris étaient un son très - trop - commun dans ce genre d'endroit. Il ferma les yeux quelques secondes - seuls endroits où l'obscurité lui semblait rassurante - et expira doucement l'air qu'il retenait bloquée dans sa gorge par la bouche.

Il se retourna finalement vers la porte, pied de biche à la main, et sut qu'il devrait à nouveau se retrouver dans l'obscurité pour l'ouvrir, à la lointaine lueur d'un néon grésillant. Il inspira profondément, expira puis répéta l'opération deux ou trois fois. Il se baissa et posa la lampe au sol, le doigt toujours sur le bouton, serrant fort son outil de fer de l'autre main. Il inspira une nouvelle fois puis lâcha la pression en se relevant rapidement. Il enfonça avec force le pied en fer entre le mur et la porte, se frayant un passage dans le bitume puis il poussa. La porte se tordit sans s'ouvrir. Il répéta l'opération une seconde fois, appuyant de toutes ses forces sur l'outil pour déloger la porte qui, brusquement, céda. Le battant en fer vint percuter la cuisse du Prof qui grogna de douleur. Demain, il aurait une ecchymose à l'endroit de l'impact. Tant pis. Il se jeta au sol pour ramasser sa lumière et éclaira autour de lui pour s'assurer que rien ni personne ne s'était approché pendant l'obscurité.

Il s'engouffra à l'intérieur de la pièce et veilla à ce que son sac vide fasse office de cale-porte : dans un endroit qui lui était inconnu, le Prof était facilement claustrophobe. La pièce était plus grande que sa chambre, obstruée par des dizaines de cartons. Ils contenaient tout ce dont il avait besoin pour le moment, du moins l'espérait-il. Il enclencha l'interrupteur et, après quelques grésillements, tous les néons bleutés s'allumèrent à l'unisson. Aucun d'entre eux n'étaient cassés, tant mieux. Il posa sa lampe sur son sac.

Il s'assit en tailleur au sol et prit le premier carton qui lui tomba sous la main. Il le retourna et le vida aussitôt devant lui. Ce n'était pas la première foi qu'il vandalisait une pièce inhabitée du Damier, il n'allait pas se faire la formalité d'explorer les lieux dans tous ses recoins. Il arpenta du regard la masse d'objets empilés sur le bitume puis finit par en décaler quelques uns avec les doigts pour voir ce qu'il y avait en dessous. Il prit plusieurs morceaux métalliques de divers formes qui pourraient lui servir dans le futur et en prit certain avec une forme bien précise pour les utiliser très prochainement - il avait déjà les plans en tête. Il prit également les tiges métalliques les plus longues qu'il trouva et deux bobines de nylon encore sous plastique. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée d'où venaient tous ces objets - y avait-il vraiment un supermarché dans un couloir du Damier ? - mais il ne s'en formalisa pas : c'était mieux pour lui qu'ils y soient. Il trouva, dans une petite boite en plastique, deux petites piles, trois plus grosses et cinq carrés, qu'il prit bien entendu. Il dégota ensuite dans un autre carton quatre ampoules qui n'étaient - bien que d'occasion - pas grillées. C'était son jour de chance car Dieu-sait **(3)** qu'il n'aimait pas fabriquer des ampoules. Dans une autre grosse boite cartonnée, il trouva cinq crayons à papiers bien taillés, ainsi qu'un bloc-notes neuf. Il regarda ses deux trouvailles avec des yeux brillants : il n'avait plus de quoi écrire depuis quelques jours. Il prit également quelques néons neufs pour sa chambre, par crainte que l'un d'eux ne grille. Il le mit le tout au fur et à mesure dans son sac. Il tomba, entre plusieurs carcasses d'anciennes inventions en métal - le Damier hébergeait de très bon inventeur bon en mécanique - sur un petit livre en piteux état, mais lisible. Il l'extirpa du carton et enleva la poussière qui le recouvrait en soufflant dessus. Il s'agissait de la pièce de théâtre "Les Justes" d'Albert Camus **(4)**. Il se rappelait avoir lu ce livre, dans une autre époque, dans une autre vie. Il prit le livre et le posa au dessus de son sac.

Il avait maintenant tout ce qu'il cherchait. Il récupéra sa lampe torche, coinça son pied dans la bandoulière de son sac après l'avoir passé sur son épaule puis il éteignit les néons. Il sortit, referma la porte déformée par le pied de biche puis ralluma sa lampe qui éclaira son visage d'une douce lumière blanche. Il déplia soigneusement sa carte, qui n'avait pas bougé de la poche de sa blouse, puis repartit dans le chemin par lequel il était arrivé.

Sur le chemin, il y eut un nouveau hurlement déchirant, plus lointain que le premier mais pas pour autant moins terrifiant. Le scientifique se retourna soudainement lorsqu'un bip sonore résonna. Une Ombre était là, se confondant dans les brumes noirâtres qui l'accompagnaient et l'obscurité. Le Prof voyait déjà sa gueule noire, ses yeux scintillant, sa langue noire passant avec délectation sur sa gueule baveuse. Un grognement résonna, couvrant le bip. La truffe retroussait huma bruyamment l'air avec délice et un jappement résonna. Le Prof n'attendit pas de voire plus et se mit à courir tandis que l'Ombre s'élançait à sa poursuite.

Il lui fut dur de se concentrer sur les chemins dans lesquelles il devait s'engageait tout en courant, fuyant un monstre dont personne sur terre - pas même le plus débrouillard - n'aurait voulu voir la tête. Il tournait à gauche à droite, courait sans interruption, son sac rebondissant sur son dos à chaque pas. Parfois, il perdait une ou deux précieuse seconde à regarder sa carte pour savoir dans quelle direction il devait aller pour rentrer dans son chez-lui, et la chose le rattrapait un peu plus. Courant à en perdre haleine, il balança ses bras d'avant en arrière pour se donner l'impression de se donner de l'élan, et la lumière dans sa chambre valdingua dans tous les sens sans éclairer un endroit précis. En clair, il n'y voyait absolument rien, sauf lorsqu'un néon avait la clémence de l'illuminait de sa lumière trop artificielle. Lorsqu'il vit enfin la porte d'où filtrait un rayon de lumière, il quitta des yeux sa carte et sortit la grosse clef en ferraille de sa blouse. Une fois face à la porte, il l'ouvrit avec l'instrument, entra puis la claqua derrière lui, la refermant avec des mouvements tremblants.

Il se retourna lentement, laissa tomber son sac et, le dos contre la porte, il tenta de reprendre son souffre quelques instants, les yeux clos. Il finit par retirer son doigt de la pression de la lampe. Il inspira grandement, expira puis rouvrit les yeux, le visage orienté vers le plafond. Non, il n'avait pas eu peur. Il savait ce que cela faisait d'être face à une Ombre. Il aurait eu peur - ça oui - si l'Ombre l'avait traversé de sa toxine noirâtre.

Il reprit son sac au sol puis commença à ranger toutes ces belles trouvailles dans les divers cartons qui lui appartenaient. Au sol, à côté de son lit, le sac du Panda avait été renversé et vidé. A côté d'un cadre, il y avait les paquets de biscuits. Un paquet. Deux paquets. Où était le troisième ? Il en avait compté cinq, il en était sûr. Il coula des yeux et remonta jusqu'à l'ursidé. Coupable. C'était visible comme le nez au milieu de la figure. Il évitait son regard, toujours recroquevillé sur lui-même dans cette angle qui lui appartenait désormais, s'essuyant compulsivement les commissures de sa bouche par crainte qu'il n'y ait des miettes.

Le Prof lâcha le paquet de morceaux de métal qu'il tenait juste avant, les laissant se répandre au sol, puis regarda avec des yeux sincèrement choqués le Panda. Un choc noir. Il avait osé ?

Sans se poser plus de question, le scientifique traversa en courant la pièce pour se jeter sur le Panda. Il l'attrapa par le col de son kigurumi et le tira en arrière pour le faire tomber de ton son long. Allongé sur le ventre, le Panda tenta de se protéger lorsque le Prof le poussa du pied comme une vulgaire poupée de chiffon. Le chanteur voulut se relever pour s'enfuir mais ce fut sans compter la rapidité de son homologue qui vint l'écraser de ton son poids, à califourchon sur son corps sale et piteux. Il ignora ses petits cris de douleur, le maintint par les épaules et hurla :

\- Tu n'es qu'un voleur !

Si la colère ne l'envahissait pas à ce point, mêler à sa fatigue et son attitude post-fuite d'Ombre, il pourrait se rendre compte à quel point leur position pourrait prêter à confusion, ce que le Panda vit très bien, rouge de honte. il trouva pourtant la force de plaider sa cause :

\- Cette nourriture était à moi, c'est toi qui m'as volé !

Mais l'homme en blouse blanche était dans une colère noire et profonde. Une colère aveugle. le Panda, celui qu'il était contraint d'héberger depuis le matin, après avoir fait l'erreur d'avoir pitié de lui, osait désobéir à ses ordres. Et, en plus, il prenait la nourriture que le scientifique lui avait interdit de prendre ! C'était un effroyable affront, considérable, de la provocation pure ! Il leva le poing et plia son bras jusqu'à son oreille environ, prêt à l'abaisser pour atteindre sa cible en plein et lui donner une leçon. Mais il fut retenu par le son d'une cloche qui coupa court à l'altercation. Un papier venait de glisser par la fente, voletant jusqu'aux garçons. Le Prof le prit, le déplia et lu au dessus du Panda :

 **Tu frappes ton hôte,  
tu ne manges pas pendant trois jours.**

Une nouvelle colère, bien différente pourtant, vint l'envahir. Il déchira le papier en deux, puis quatre et huit avant d'en faire une boule qu'il balança au loin. Il regarda le Panda, plaça ses mains de chaque côté de son visage, scrutant les émotions et sensations de l'ursidé, mort de peur. Le scientifique finit par se lever, prenant une impulsion avec ses bras, l'obligeant à se baisser jusqu'à frôler de ses lèvres le nez rouge de froid du Panda. Il se leva, grogna, puis donna un coup de pied dans l'un des cartons qui vola un bon mètre avant d'exploser son contenu sur le bitume, de simples morceaux de ferrailles. Il alla jusqu'à la porte, frappa dessus avec son poing, puis son pied, avant de hurler :

\- Vous n'avez pas le droit de me contraindre à le garder et à, en plus, d'être gentil ! Je vous assure qu'il va s'en prendre une à un moment !

Mais, déjà, celui qui déposait les mots était loin, bien loin dans le Damier, bien entendu. Le Prof frappa de nouveau d'un grand coup de pied sa porte, sans aucune protestation de douleur. Essoufflé, il redressa le col de sa blouse puis bu d'une traite la bouteille d'eau qu'il avait eu le midi. Il prit de nouveau un carton et entreprit de créer une nouvelle lampe, cette fois-ci pour éclairer la pièce et non les couloirs insalubres de l'extérieur. Il assembla les morceaux de métal avec des gestes secs, colériques, grognant à chaque fois qu'un matériel résistait, sous le regard pétrifié et terrifié du Panda qui venait de se remettre contre le mur et qui, cette fois-ci, ne lui proposerait pas de l'aide lorsqu'il forçait sur un boulon.

.

.

.

* * *

(1) Ce qui ont passé leur brevet cette année savent de quoi je parle. Un putain de clapotis. Un... deux... trois... quatre... Deux par secondes...

(2) J'aime le Steampunk, je l'aime inconditionnellement

(3) Si vous avez une expression pour remplacer celle-ci, je suis preneuse, je suis pas croyante

(4) Je n'ai absolument aucune référence littéraire parce que je suis une tanche en littérature qui préfère lire Stephen King et Sherlock Holmes et, comme je voulais un livre cool mais intelligent, j'ai pris la seul référence que j'ai : l'une des pièces de théâtre que j'ai joué cette année... no juge...

* * *

 **Bah voilà, chapitre achevé ^^  
(et pas relu, je voulais trop le publier directement, j'ai juste réécris la bêta une fois ^^")  
N'hésitez pas à me donner votre ressenti,  
ça m'aide vachement. **

**On se revoit bientôt,  
heureuse d'être de retour  
mes p'tits moutons c;  
**


	8. Les confessions nocturnes

**Les retours sur le dernier chapitre était plutôt bon, je suis contente.**

 **Désolée de cette grande absence, vacances sans wifi oblige, mais ça m'a laissé le temps de bien préparer les trois prochains chapitres (que je vais quand même réécrire, parce que c'est ce que je fais à chaque fois, je n'ai pas de vie, soyez mes amies...).**

 **M'enfin bref, tout ça pour dire que je n'ai pas pu publier de chapitre avant. Mais, au fond, ce n'est pas dramatique, il est là maintenant !**

 **Bonne lecture ^^**

* * *

 **Chapitre 8 : Les confessions nocturnes**

Finalement, après une journée particulièrement éprouvante, le soir était arrivé. C'est le Prof qui l'avait dit - à voix haute par mégarde -, annonçant pour lui-même qu'il était vingt heures. L'ursidé n'avait vraiment pas l'habitude d'être h-24 sous une lumière artificielle, il était complètement perdu et n'avait aucun repère chronologique. Alors, quand le scientifique dit l'heure, il fut réellement choqué. Il aurait pu jurer qu'il n'était que midi.

A ce moment-là, il aurait absolument pu tout faire pour voir le soleil se coucher, les étoiles apparaissant une à une dans un ciel bleu encre. Bien que chanteur et donc artiste, le Panda n'avait rien d'un mélomane romantique qui aimait regarder le rayon rouge du soleil couchant sur l'horizon de l'océan, une rose à la main avec un livre de poème dans l'autre, du Mozart dans les oreilles. Et pourtant, il aurait vraiment donné cher pour ne serait-ce que voir une pluie froide et chien trempé se secouant à côté de lui...

Le scientifique avait continué à se montrer de plus en plus froid avec les minutes, et ce depuis l'arrivée de l'autre jeune homme. Mais, le soir, il y avait ce petit plus très déstabilisant, peut-être dû à la fatigue. L'arrivée du Panda l'avait gêné, certes, faisant ressortir toutes ces colères et craintes du passés ; pourtant, de plus, sa présence constance faisait ressortir tout autre chose, comme un remue-méninge constant qui refusait de s'arrêter. Le Prof perdait, depuis que son homologue était là, tout ses repères, toutes ses habitudes durement construites en deux ans d'expérience, et ça le rendait fou.

Il mangea ce qu'il lui restait de nourriture - une boite de conserve de maïs et un quart de miche de pain - tout en ignorant le Panda et le regard lubrique qu'il avait sur cette nourriture. Il recommençait à avoir faim, les quatre petits sablés au chocolat qu'il avait dans le ventre ne remplissant absolument pas sa panse. Le scientifique acheva son repas, mâchant moins que d'habitude, puis se leva et alla dans la salle de bain. Il enleva d'abord sa blouse, et c'est lorsque le chanteur se racla la gorge en détournant le regard qu'il comprit qu'il n'avait pas fermé la porte de la pièce. Il ne l'avait jamais fermé. Merde !

Une fois la porte close, loin du regard du Panda, il put se déshabiller intégralement et se laisser aller sur le petit tabouret de sa douche de fortune. Il se lava consciencieusement avec sa vieille éponge et son seau d'eau glaciale. Le flot cristallin devint grisâtre en coulant sur sa peau laiteuse, presque transparente. Ses veines bleues ressortaient en dessous de ses maigres poignées. Ses cheveux bruns plaqués sur son front, il fixa son éponge imbibé de crasse pendant quelques instants.

Depuis que le Panda était là, dans l'angle de ce qui lui servait de maison, le Prof n'avait cessé de se questionner. D'habitude, il détestait cela, il ne le faisait jamais. Il n'aimait pas trop penser à sa situation, futur ou passé, et il ne se concentrait que son son présent et sur ce qu'il devait faire pour survivre sans se demander pourquoi il devait survivre. Il le devait, simplement. Mais le Panda était là désormais ; avec son pyjama déchiré et plein de sang ; avec son regard de chien battu ; avec ses yeux mouillants et mouillés ; avec sa voix faible ; avec ses questions. Des questions vitales. Mais le Prof ne posait pas de questions, jamais, et il n'aimait pas y répondre.

Depuis qu'il était là, le scientifique ne cessait de se poser des questions sur absolument tout ce qui l'entourait et qu'il avait toujours trouvé normal, et ce depuis qu'il avait décidé de ne plus se poser de questions. Il se posait des questions sur chacun de ses faits et gestes. Il se posait des questions sur la présence du Panda mais également et surtout sur sa propre présence dans le Damier. Il ne cessait de penser à Mathieu, sur le monde extérieur. Il repensait à Charles. En continue. Charles, le vieil homme qui l'avait hébergé, qui lui avait donné un matelas, qui l'avait nourri, et ce en dépit de tout, sans rien demander en retour, alors que le Prof avait tout perdu. Charles, qui lui avait tout dit, tout expliqué, pour vivre - ou survivre - dans ce monde sous-terrain. Charles, ce vieil homme déclinant qui lui avait tout donné, tout, et qui avait fait du Prof ce qu'il était aujourd'hui.

Le Prof se posait également des questions sur sa propre existence, sur, justement, ce qu'il était. Des questions existentielles en somme... c'était tellement... tellement _has been_. Et pourtant, la simple vue du garçon dans son kigurumi lui rappelait sa vie d'avant - son seul souvenir de lui étant le coup de poing qu'il lui avait donné dans le couloir de la maison de Mathieu - et il voyait alors en face celle d'aujourd'hui. Pourquoi continuait-il de vivre dans de telles conditions, plié aux ordres des Supérieurs, des êtres aussi puissants qu'invisibles. Pourquoi était-il là ? A quoi menait son existence ? S'il disparaissait demain, qui le pleurerait ? Personne. Qui pensait encore à lui hors du Damier ? Mathieu ? Le Geek ?

Le scientifique se lassa rapidement de cette phase philosophique. Il rinça comme il put le savon qu'il avait sur la peau - s'étant lavé avec une petite savonnette -puis se sécha avec ce qu'il avait avant d'enfiler sous-vêtement et pantalon. Lorsqu'il sortit, il tomba sur le visage du Panda qui, rouge tomate, ne savait pas s'il devait hurler, pleurer, ou bien rire : le Prof se tenait devant son lit, torse nu, un tee-shirt à la main et les cheveux dégoulinant d'eau froide. Ce dernier, qui avait fini par oublier la présence de l'ursidé à force de se poser des questions, mit quelques secondes avant de comprendre ce qui cloquait. Il arqua les sourcils, dévisageant son vis-à-vis.

\- Quoi encore ?

\- Ton... bredouilla le Panda comme il put, proche de halètement. Tu n'as pas mis ton... ton tee-shirt.

Et, enfin, l'homme de science descendit son regard en direction de son corps et se rendit compte de sa bourde. Tout en lâchant un juron, il se retourna en direction du mur, sans trop savoir à quoi cela servait maintenant, puisque le Panda avait eu tout le temps de voir son maigre torse, puis enfila maladroitement un tee-shirt gris qui lui servait de pyjama. Il revint en direction de l'ursidé qui, toujours rouge de honte, fixait ses pieds. Avec un ton étrangement plein de réelles accusations, le scientifique lui dit que, s'il n'avait pas été là, il n'aurait pas eu besoin de se cacher pour pouvoir s'habiller. L'ursidé, qui avait perdu un peu de sa couleur carmin, ne répondit pas à sa colère et reçut de la part de son homologue une nouvelle insulte. Comme s'il était fautif du changement de règles des Supérieurs ! Et pourtant, il fixa longuement ses pieds, y cherchant quelques choses d'intelligent qui ne l'obligerait pas à lever les yeux vers l'autre garçon, et prit la faute d'un fautif.

Il ne fallut pas plus de dix minutes au Prof pour déclarer qu'il était exténué - et il l'était réellement malgré l'heure hâtive. Il prit sur son plan de travail bien ordonné la lampe qu'il avait pu fabriquer peu avant et vint la placer à côté de son lit après l'avoir allumé. Il éteignit les néons et retourna vers son matelas pour venir s'y installer, tourné en direction du mur pour ne pas voir le Panda. Ce dernier n'eut pas besoin d'un dessin pour comprendre que, cette nuit, ce n'était toujours pas sur un matelas qu'il allait dormir. Il ne bougea pas de son mètre carré personnel, comme si sa signature était gravée dans le bitume - elle pouvait être la flaque de sang tout juste sécher, provenant de sa main, qui y avait juste à côté. Il finit par se coucher au sol, roulé en boule, une partie de son ventre directement en contact avec le sol glacial. La température ambiante avait drastiquement baissée en l'espace d'une ou deux heures et la faible chaleur que l'ursidé avait péniblement réussi à amasser venait de disparaître en un contact. Et dire que, là, à seulement quelques mètres de lui, dans son sac à dos, il y avait une couverture.

Le Panda ne parvint pas à fermer l'œil, du moins pas immédiatement. Il se sentait exténué pourtant - depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas dormi ? - mais la fatigue ne suffisait pas pour le faire s'endormir. Il essaya pendant quelques minutes de se caler comme il pouvait, à la recherche d'une position plus confortable qu'une autre. Mais impossible : entre son dos ouvert au froid et sa main meurtrie, trouver une posture qui satisfaisait les deux et lui permettait de bien s'endormir relevait d'une grande gymnastique. Alors il s'installa sur le dos, position qu'il n'aimait pas vraiment pour dormir, surtout que l'air ambiant venait s'engouffrer dans l'ouverture de son kigurumi. Constatant son impossibilité de dormir tant qu'il ne tombe pas de fatigue, il se mit à réfléchir, encore.

S'il parvenait à s'endormir, ce serait sa première véritable nuit de sommeil ici. Dans le Damier. Dire que, le matin la veille, c'était dans son hamac qu'il s'était réveillé. Il se souvenait avoir grommelé, car le soleil l'avait réveillé avec ses rayons trop lumineux très tôt. Le soleil... C'est également la veille qu'il avait tourné l'épisode 100, qu'il avait rencontré la belle Jeanne. Puis tout s'était déroulé très vite. Trop vite. Il avait chanté, explosé, souffert ; il s'était retrouvé comme un con à frapper un mur invisible qui l'enfermait dans sa chambre. Il avait dit au revoir au Geek - _Non, adieu_ \- et aux autres, il avait disparu. Il avait pleuré tout une nuit, souffert toute une journée, et il avait pu faire l' _humble_ connaissance du Prof. Et maintenant, il était au sol, et il repensait à tout ça.

C'était tellement surréaliste... La veille, il était dans _son_ lit, dans _sa_ maison, avec _sa_ rubrique, et il lui semblé avoir été avec _ses_ amis. Comment tout avait pu dégringoler aussi rapidement ? Maintenant, il était plus bas que terre, dans ce putain de labyrinthe de couloirs, comme le Prof deux ans plus tôt. S'il avait su qu'il se retrouverait comme ça, la veille, il aurait plus profiter de la présence des autres. Mais il se souvenait aussi que, la veille, il s'était réveillé courbaturé à cause du Patron et de sa putain de fourchette. Il redressa un peu la tête, de manière à vérifier s'il restait une quelconque marque et, bien que la plupart des marques de fourchette aient disparues, il restait par endroit quatre petits points alignés. Mais, au-delà de la fourchette, il restait les marques de crocs, encerclés d'une trace violacée. Si le Prof les avait vu, il l'aurait sans doute pris pour un gay, ou quelque chose du genre. Il aurait même pu dire "Bien fait pour toi !" s'il avait su de quelle mâchoire elle venait mais il ne l'aurait pas fait car lui aussi avait subi les sautes d'humeur de l'homme en noir.

Et puis, pourquoi le haïssait-il ? Parce qu'il avait pris sa place dans SLG, avait chanté trois notes pour expédier La Science Infuse dans les méandres des souvenirs ? C'était ridicule. D'accord, cela avait causé son renvoi, mais ce n'était pas sa faute, c'était la faute de Mathieu ! Il ne pouvait pas le haïr à mort alors que ce n'était pas directement de sa faute ! Pourtant, quand il y pensait un peu plus, il se rendit compte que, quand il pensait à Jeanne, outre ses yeux chimiques, la première chose qui lui venait à l'esprit était : "Sale pute". Jeanne n'avait pas choisi de prendre sa place, elle l'avait pris parce qu'on lui avait donné vie.

La seule et unique personne qu'ils devaient haïr, le Panda comme le Prof, c'était Mathieu, et l'ursidé le savait bien. Peut-être que le fait d'avoir ce regard extérieur sur les agissements du Prof lui donnait cette possibilité - s'ils avaient inversé les autres, lui aussi aurait détesté le Prof. Mais c'est Mathieu qui leur avait fait croire tant de choses pendants deux ans, dont le fait qu'ils étaient chacun le favori de l'émission lors de leurs moments de gloire. Il leur avait menti et il avait joué la comédie, tout le long. Mathieu Sommet avait toujours joué la comédie, et pas seulement avec eux, même lorsque la caméra était éteinte et rangée. Il jouait même la comédie avec son ami Antoine Daniel !

Jouait-il également la comédie avec ses autres personnalités ? Faisait-il la même promesse "Je te garderai pour toujours" à tous les autres ? L'avait-il dit à la Fille, au Démon, et à tout ceux ayant fait une brève apparition à un épisode précis ? Le Redneck, présent de plus en plus dans l'émission, avait-il eu aussi le droit à la grande promesse ? La promesse de le laisser vivre. Un jour, le Hippie ou le Geek disparaitraient-ils un jour ? Le Panda, d'un côté, voulait les voir tomber plus bas que terre et souffrir comme il souffrait maintenant. Mais, d'un autre côté, il était incapable de leur souhaitait du mal. Personne ne souhaitait vraiment l'enfer à quelqu'un, surtout quand le diable est déjà avec toi.

Il porta sa main intacte à celle blessée et les leva toutes deux devant son regard. A la lueur de la lampe du Prof, il observa les trois bracelets. Les trois petites breloques qui, suspendues à son poignet, n'était que trois preuves. Preuve que tout cela était bien réel. Il joua avec les perles, les pendentifs, et s'arrêta aux petites lunettes de soleil en plastique, ensanglantées par sa blessure. Le bracelet du Patron. Même ici, loin de lui et de ses crocs, il parvenait à montrer qu'il était là, toujours là, à rôder dans son esprit. Le Panda préféra l'oublier, il avait déjà pu s'apercevoir que même son corps était marqué de sa présence. Il préféra se concentrer sur le Hippie et le Geek. Ce pauvre Geek...

Les larmes coulèrent. Elles jaillirent sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire, roulant le long de ses tempes. Il était beaucoup trop fatigué pour avoir la force de les contenir et de les arrêter. Mais il en avait marre qu'elles coulent ! Il en avait marre qu'elles soient là pour lui rappeler que, même s'il était réveillé, il n'était pas fort ; il était faible, pitoyable. Acide, brûlante, chaque goutte lui faisait mal, irritant ses paupières déjà gonflées par tant d'émotion. Il ne les voulait pas ! Pleurer lui faisait mal.

Il fut un temps - une époque autre que celle-ci, une époque au moins vieille de deux jours - où il aimait, quel qu'en soit la raison. Parce que, quand il pleurait, des gens l'entouraient, des gens étaient pour lui. Il suffisait d'une larme, une seule, et ils étaient là, ils lui posaient des questions sur son état, sur ce qui avait pu se passer. Même s'il s'était simplement brûler avec sa tasse de thé, ils l'auraient consolé. Ils l'enlaçaient, ou bien lui souriaient d'un air compatissant jusqu'à ce qu'il aille mieux. Au fond il ne lui fallait pas grand chose pour arrêter de pleurer : un peu de réconfort faisait l'affaire.

C'était ce qu'il lui manquait à ce moment. Du réconfort, un peu d'attention. Le simple fait qu'une personne dans le monde entier pense à lui en bien l'aurait conforter assez pour qu'il puisse sécher ses larmes et s'endormir quelques heures. Il aurait fait n'importe quoi pour qu'on l'enlace. Juste ça : des mains se posant sur ses omoplates, par dessous ses bras, appuyant pour serrer deux corps ensemble tandis qu'une voix murmurerait des petites phrases, quelque chose qui pourrait ressemblait à ça :

 _Ça va aller, Panda. Non, ce n'est pas un rêve, tu es bien dans ce labyrinthe, avec le Prof et dans le froid. Mais tout ira bien, ne t'inquiète pas, Panda, tout ira bien. Je te le promets.  
Tout va s'arranger au moment voulu, tu verras. Le temps va passer, peut-être lentement, mais ça vaudra le coup. Un jour, tout s'arrangera, tout rentrera dans l'ordre, et tu seras heureux.  
Tu pourras sourire de nouveau, tu pourras voir le soleil !  
Je sais que c'est dur, Panda, mais ce n'est qu'une mauvaise passe. Et puis, si ça ne va pas, tu sais que je suis là pour toi.  
Je suis là, Panda, je suis là... et je ne bougerai pas. _

Sanglotant dans la nuit, une nuit froide et sans vie, le Panda avait fini par croiser ses bras et serrer son kigurumi, tête rentrée dans le cou, dans une étreinte invisible et désespérée. Il pleura pendant quelques minutes, s'essuyant quelques fois une larme (sur les dix autres qui venaient de couler), reniflant par moment. Il aurait pu pleurer ainsi toute la nuit, comme il avait pu le faire la veille, si, d'un seul coup, il ne s'était pas reçu une sorte de balle en cuir en pleine tête. Il se redressa immédiatement, du moins comme il pu, et poussa un cri de protestation en direction du scientifique.

Ce dernier s'était également redressé, tranquillement assis sur le bord de son lit, genoux repliés. Il passa une main dans sa cheveux puis prit au sol sa lampe, qui était toujours allumée - il n'y avait pas eu une seule nuit en deux ans où il n'avait pas eu sa lumière pour dormir. Il augmenta sa luminosité à l'aide d'une goupille et la pointa en direction du Panda pour mieux le voir et ainsi discerner son émotion. Il jeta un coup d'œil haineux en direction de l'ursidé qui frottait son crâne endolori avec des yeux gonflés de tristesse et d'amertume.

\- Pourquoi t'as fait ça ? siffla le Panda d'une voix beaucoup plus faible et cassé qu'il ne l'aurait voulu, à son grand regret

Le Prof, presque heureux d'entre sa voix tremblante et ses sanglots camouflés comme il pouvait, cracha :

\- Tu n'as qu'à arrêter de chialer aussi, comme un gosse qui a peur du méchant monstre sous son lit.

\- Mais ferme-là, putain ! cria le Panda

Dans un élan de rage, il avait réussi à avoir la voix qu'il voulait au début, à savoir forte et agressive, ce qui ne manqua pas aux oreilles du Prof qui écarquilla les yeux. Le Panda avait ras le bol. Ras le bol d'être traité ainsi ! Mais de qui se moquait le Prof ? Lui aussi avait certainement pleuré pendant des jours et des jours à son arrivée ! Il se redressa puis s'appuya avec sa main dénudée de blessure sur le mur pour pouvoir se redresser. Une fois sur pieds, ses articulations menacèrent de lâcher et de le laisser s'effondrer au sol ! il ne s'était pas tenu debout depuis quelques temps déjà, ses muscles étaient toujours de repos. Mais il tint bon, ne sachant même pas où il en puisait la force, et souffla un bon coup une fois en équilibre.

Il voulut s'avancer vers le scientifique, de manière à lui faire face, mais ce dernier le devança en venant se planter devant lui, leur nez à quelques millimètres de se frôler. Face à cette proximité et à son regard aussi dur, aussi sévère, le Panda déglutit doucement et se dit que, peut-être, c'est lui qui aurait mieux fait de se la fermer. Voyant la crainte et l'hésitation dans son regard, le Prof en profita :

\- Quelque chose à dire, la boule de poils ?

\- N... non.

L'homme de science eut un léger rire, très bas, qu'il acheva bien vite, sans pour autant perdre son mauvais sourire. Tout en passant une nouvelle fois une main dans ses cheveux en désordre, il dit :

\- Tu es chez _moi_. Ce n'est pas parce qu'on m'a obligé à te garder et qu'on m'interdit de te frapper, à mon plus grand malheur, que tu dois te sentir égal à moi. Ici, c'est moi qui fixe les règles, est-ce que c'est compris ?

Le Panda ne répondit pas. Il recula d'un pas et se plaqua contre le mur, la mâchoire tremblante, les yeux hagards. Le Prof, serrant les dents, s'approcha, ce qui obligea l'autre à détourner la tête pour qu'ils ne se touchent pas, en profitant pour fuir son regard brûlant. Mais le scientifique ne supporta pas qu'on ne lui réponde pas mais, qu'en plus, on l'évite. Il attrapa le menton de l'ursidé entre deux doigts, les trois autres se plantant dans son cou, et orienta son visage de manière à l'obliger à le regarder dans les yeux.

Le Panda tenta en premier lieux de retirer cette main qui tenait son visage et cette qui, désormais, maintenait son épaule, en vain : il était bien trop faible pour se libérer. Alors il opte pour simplement éloigner le Prof, le repoussant le plus loin possible, appuyant ses deux poings sur son torse pour l'empêcher d'avancer, se rendant compte bien trop tard que sa plaie venait de se rouvrir. Mais l'autre put tout de même approcher son visage et souffler doucement, mais d'une voix pleine de menace :

\- Est-ce que c'est clair ?

Un tintement résonna. Surpris, le Prof recula et se retourna immédiatement vers la porte de la pièce. Un papier jauni venait juste de tomber sur le bitume. Il lâcha le Panda, le repoussant contre le mur, puis partit chercher le papier.

 **Vous vous êtes bien rapprochés, dit-donc !  
Si tu avais eu quelques seconde de plus, tu aurais pu l'embrasser.  
Quel beau moment gâché...  
**

Le visage rouge - de honte ou de colère, qui sait ? -, il déchiqueta le papier en mille et un petits morceaux s'éparpillant sur le sol, les yeux écarquillés, injectés de sang. Une fois tous les morceaux sur le sol, il passa une main dans ses cheveux mais, plutôt que de l'enlever, il s'arrête pour saisir une grand mèche brune qu'il sera et tira, des battements pulsant sous son crâne. Le scientifique ne s'en rendait pas bien compte : après deux ans pauvres en sociabilité, à quelques exceptions près, il avait perdu la plupart de ses habitudes sociales et ses réflexes pudiques. Mais, maintenant qu'il venait de passer une journée avec le Panda, il commençait à s'en rendre compte. Se rendre compte que beaucoup de situations pouvaient prêter à confusion d'un regard extérieur, et les Supérieurs qui posaient les mots s'en étaient bien rendus compte. Il fallait qu'il fasse plus attention désormais.

Le Panda, toujours debout, tétanisé sur place, regarda le Prof réfléchir en fixant les morceaux de papiers éparpillés sur le sol. Le souffle erratique, ses jambes tremblantes eurent raison de lui et lâchèrent. Il dut s'écraser contre le mur pour ne pas s'écrouler d'un seul coup. Le scientifique se retourna vers lui puis, après quelques secondes de réflexions, le regard encore rouge, il ouvrit et ferma plusieurs fois la bouche, cherchant ses mots. Il finit par abandonner et ferma longuement les yeux en expirant.

Il partit vers ses cartons et respira doucement devant eux. Il attendit quelques instants, ne cessant de triturer ses cheveux encore un peu humide à cause de la douche. Puis il dés-empila quatre cartons pour prendre celui posé tout en bas. Dedans, il trouva une boite d'allumette et une autre en ferraille, ressemblant à ce genre de boite de chocolats chez les grands-mères. Il prit les deux puis partit s'asseoir sur le matelas, ouvrant avec précaution la boite. Elle contenait une dizaine de cigarettes de tabac très banales. Après quelques hésitations, il finit par un prendre une qu'il alluma avec une allumette. Il la porta à sa bouche avec des mains tremblantes, fébriles, puis inspira grandement. Il n'avait pas pour habitude de fumer. Dans le Damier, allumer une cigarette pour la fumer était un cadeau rare et précieux qu'il s'offrait rarement. Là, il en avait besoin.

Le Panda se laissa glisser le long du mur puis s'assit par terre, ses talons de chaque côté de ses hanches, les genoux écartés. Il posa le sommet de sa tête sur le mur et sentit les larmes venir de nouveau. Non, pas cette fois-ci ! Il se retint. Il ne pouvait se permettre de se laisser toujours aller à cette faiblesse candide. Le seul monstre de la nuit qui existait ici, il était en face de lui, et non sous son lit - inexistant. Il bloqua sa respiration puis, pendant une seconde ou deux, se pinça le bras avec les ongles pour faire partir cette eau salée de ses globes oculaires, et cela fonctionna. Il fixa se plafond gris en ne pensant à rien. Il sentait le sang ruisselait le long de sa paume, puis de ses doigts, avant de tomber au sol pour former une nouvelle flaque. Léthargique, ce sang - ainsi que l'odeur de tabac dont il avait toujours horreur - était la seule chose qui lui permettait de comprendre qu'il était éveillé.

Au loin, un cri déchira le silence du Damier. Il se répercuta longuement, ricochant dans chaque couloir jusqu'aux oreilles du Panda. Ce n'était pas le premier cri de la journée, c'était fréquent ici d'en entendre, mais ce fut le premier qui s'ensuivit de ce bruit. Un bruit ignoble, comme si un corps était déchiqueté à l'extérieur. Les cris redoublèrent d'intensité, jusqu'à atteindre le paroxysme de l'agonie, puis il y eut un dernier hurlement déchirant, doublé par un craquement écœurant. Et il n'y eut plus rien. Le silence revint, et rien ne vint déranger de nouveau le calme extérieur, comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Le Prof observa le jeune homme. Ce dernier ne semblait pas - ou plus - choqué par ce hurlement, comme s'il s'était déjà fait à ce bruit de corps brisé. A son arrivée, le scientifique avait eu du mal à ne serait-ce que fermer l'œil avec ce bruit. Il ne voulait pas s'attarder sur lui, mais plutôt sur ce sang qui coulait, dégoulinant sur sa peau encore bronzée. Il avait déjà remarqué la blessure, mais il lui semblait qu'elle s'était refermée. Les sourcils froncés, il garda la cigarette en bouche et jeta un coup d'œil à son tee-shirt qui, bien sûr, portait une énorme tâche foncée en son centre. Du sang frais. Il pesta mais, refusant de dormir torse nu avec le Panda un peu plus lion. Il dut se résigner à garder son vêtement sale.

Le chanteur déchu, la tête toujours en direction du plafond, murmura d'une voix éraillée, comme usée par les larmes et la faim :

\- C'est pas ma faute.

\- De quoi tu parles ? demanda le Prof qui, étonné par sa lassitude, avait opté pour une voix plus calme qu'auparavant

\- Ce n'est pas ma faute si tu es ici, je n'ai rien demandé, je ne voulais faire du mal à personne !

Le Prof détourna le regard, retournant à sa si précieuse cigarette, c'était si ironique pour quelqu'un comme lui d'avoir succombé au tabac facile. Il ignora le Panda ! il refusait d'entendre de pareilles conneries. Il ne se donna même pas la peine de répondre, grinçant des dents dans son coin. Mais le "Maître" Panda semblait être au moment des confidences :

\- J'ai été créé comme ça. Un jour, je me suis réveillée dans la chambre de Mathieu avec des valises, il m'a proposé un travail et un toit. Je venais de naître depuis deux minutes et, pourtant, je savais tout du monde extérieur, je savais l'actualité, la politique et tous les problèmes de la terre. Je savais tout, et je n'avait que quelques minutes. J'étais le Maître Panda, je le savais, mais je n'avais pas de souvenirs et ma naissance se résumait à un réveil dans un lit, dans le corps d'un garçon de vingt-cinq ans ! Putain, Prof, je n'avais pas cinq minutes et je savais déjà que je n'existerai pour les gens qu'au travers d'une caméra ! Je savais déjà que ma naissance n'avait rien de normal, que je n'étais qu'une... chose immatérielle sortie de la conscience d'un schizophrène refoulé ! Et je n'avais même pas eu le temps de faire mes premiers pas ! Pourquoi fallait-il que Mathieu nous créait une conscience ? On est tous quelqu'un mais, en même temps, on est personne. Est-ce-qu'on est vraiment _lui_ ? Tout aurait tellement plus simple si nous étions simplement resté des légumes récitant un texte, ou bien une petite voix dans la cervelle de Mathieu...

Le scientifique leva les yeux au ciel : si l'ursidé monologuait sur son état de création immatérielle pendant des heures, ils n'en avaient pas fini.

\- Mais Mathieu s'est montré très gentil, il m'a rassuré sur ce que j'étais. Alors je n'ai pas eu peur d'être une simple facette de sa personnalité. J'ai accepté le travail une fois qu'il me l'a expliqué un peu plus en détails. J'avais déjà dans ma cervelle des centaines - peut-être des milliers - de chansons que je connaissais par cœur et une pratique parfaite de tous les instruments existants. Je ne comprenais pas encore tout ce qui m'entourait, mais je savais que j'allais être chanteur. Je ne pensais pas à mal en venant m'installer, je ne savais pas que tu étais renvoyé si je venais. J'avais beau connaître le monde, je ne le comprenais pas encore, j'étais encore dans l'exaltation de vivre, de respirer. Mais, si j'avais su que respirer t'enverrait en enfer, je te promets que j'aurai préférer retenir ma respiration toute une vie. Je me serai adapter à ce qui s'offrait à moi, même la mort. Jamais je n'aurait accepté l'Instant Panda, je ne m'étais encore attaché à personne, je m'en serai foutu si on m'aurait immédiatement tué. C'est peut-être ce que tu aurais dû faire plutôt qu'un coup de poing. Un couteau est plus efficace.

Le scientifique, troublé, se coucha au dessus de sa couverture. Cette nuit, il avait besoin d'avoir froid. Il fixa le plafond, comme le faisait son homologue en ce moment même, avec ce regard vide et las. Le Panda aurait tellement voulu réussir à s'arrêter de parler, ne plus rien dire et finalement s'endormir paisiblement. Mais il était incapable des trois.

\- Ce n'est pas ma faute si tu es ici, répéta-t-il, c'est de la faute de Mathieu. C'est lui qui n'a pas su te garder, qui a préféra faire un choix sur lequel de nous deux partirait. Je m'en suis voulu souvent que tu es disparu, tout le monde te croyait mort. Ils parlaient tous de toi en bien, ça me faisait culpabiliser. Même le Patron ! "Intouchable", c'est ce qu'il disait. Mais, de sa part, c'est un compliment. Aujourd'hui, moi aussi je suis ici, et le fautif est toujours le même. Je pensais que, comme on était dans le même bateau, on allait s'entraider. Tu aurais dû me tuer il y a deux ans, mais je pensais que, maintenant, ce serait un peu trop tard.

L'homme de science inspira grandement puis continua de fumer sa petite cigarette qui commençait à se consumer sérieusement. Il observa les volutes grisâtres s'élever au dessus de lui. Il aimait les voir s'envoler de cette manière, comme emportées dans un vent invisible, son souffle, formant des trainées qu'il aimait analyser et observer. Par moment, il voyait des formes indéfinissables, rien de bien intelligent. Une girafe, un chat, une maison, ou le visage d'un inconnu. C'était son petit test de Rorschach personnel, son épreuve pour s'obliger à se monter imaginatif. Il aimait son test qu'il avait dans ces rares moments où il s'autorisait le tabac, une petite dizaine de minutes. Mais, aujourd'hui il n'avait apparemment pas le droit de s'évader dans la fumée, car le Panda continua de parler après un moment, rompant le charme des volutes.

\- Je comprends. Je comprends que tu me haïsses, tu as toutes les raisons du monde pour cela. Même si je n'ai pas choisi de te remplacer, ça a été le cas au final, et tu as le droit de me détester d'avoir pris ta rubrique et ta place avec quelques chansons. Mais ça fait deux ans... et on est tous les deux ici maintenant. Je pensais que, maintenant qu'on était tous les deux plus bas que terre, on allait s'entraider. On allait survivre à deux, obligés de cohabiter, pour lutter dans cette que tu connais bien mieux que moi.

Le Panda releva un peu la tête pour réussir en entrevoir le Prof. Puis il murmura :

\- Je suis désolé pour ta Science Infuse, Prof...

\- Je m'en fous de la Science Infuse, cracha le scientifique déchu. C'était marrant un coup, mais c'est finit. Mathieu n'était pas le seul à se lasser de la rubrique. Je pense que ma vie vaut mieux qu'une rubrique d'une minute à la fin d'une vidéo conne ! Merde, ma vie ne se résume pas à ça ! Je ne suis pas né pour raconter des conneries devant une caméra, je suis un putain de scientifique ! Je suis aussi né " _comme ça_ ", et j'avais en tête des milliers de calcul et de connaissances en chimie dans la tête ! Mais non, il fallait que Mathieu veule que je fasse des théories foireuses sur de la culture populaire pour des internautes par foutus de réfléchir par eux-mêmes ! Je suis peut-être une personnalité mais je ne suis pas _que_ ça ! Si ce n'était que ça, pourquoi Mathieu ne m'a pas buté plutôt que de m'envoyer ici ? Si je ne suis qu'un pantin tiré par son esprit, immatériel, pourquoi est-ce que je souffre ici ? Ils me croient tous morts là-bas ! Ils sont persuadés que je suis mort comme un rat alors que je continue de respirer !

\- Ils _nous_ croient morts, rectifia le Panda qui s'était finalement allongé. Mais ce labyrinthe a forcément une issu. J'aimerai tellement voir leur tête lorsqu'on leur prouvera le contraire, lorsqu'on fera face à Mathieu et qu'on dira en souriant "Hey mec, on est de retour, on t'a manqué ?"

Tous deux allongés, ils se tournèrent d'instant vers l'autre, le scientifique écrasant son bâton de tabac achevé. Ils inclinèrent la tête dans la direction de l'autre et, pendant un moment, ils ne se quittèrent pas du regard, à quelques mètres de distance l'un de l'autre, les yeux scintillant à la lumière de la lampe. Pour le première fois, le Panda ne craignit pas ses yeux, et le Prof ne se sentit pas obligé de prendre une expression de rage. C'était un simple contact visuel, profond, par moment brièvement rompu par un battement de paupières. C'était simplement deux paires d'yeux, des yeux bleus grisâtres et des yeux bleus verts, très différent malgré leur provenance commune. Il y avait de l'espoir dans les yeux du Panda, une petite lueur flamboyante, rendant ses yeux encore plus illuminés.

C'est finalement le Prof qui romput le contact. Il récupéra son mégot de cigarette sur le sol et le posa sur une étagère de sa commode, bien en évidence. Puis il se rallongea, déglutit, et se tourna vers le plafond, toujours sans couverture. Mains sur le torse, il bloqua sa respiration une seconde ou deux avant de déclarer de la même voix qu'il avait utilisé toute la journée :

\- Rêve tant que tu veux, connard.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Voilà voilà.**

 **Je me suis fais la remarque que, ce qu'il me plait en écrivant ce genre d'histoire, ce n'est pas tant "l'histoire d'amour" écrite en gros dans le titre (et donc un spoiler avant même d'avoir lu le premier chapitre pour vous) mais c'est ce qu'il peut y avoir autour. Ca m'aurait été facile d'écrire "c 1 panda, 1 sientific relou, y ce dispute, mé y saime bien, du cou y baiz" mais j'aime bien l'univers que j'ai essayé de mettre en place autour, avec l'enjeu de survie dans le Damier. C'est ce qu'il fait que je me suis remise à écrire. Il n'y avait pas que l'histoire d'amour de fangirl, j'ai cherché mon histoire un moment, comme beaucoup de rédactrices sur le site (mais peut-être pas toutes, ce qui fait la mauvaise réputation de la pratique).**

 **Ensuite, ce n'est que mon avis de rédactrice, vous en pensez quoi ?**

 **On se retrouve je sais pas quand (bientôt) pour le prochain chapitre ^^**


	9. Le pic sans envergure

_Je sais, les chapitres commencent à vraiment être long à se montrer,_  
 _mais j'essaye vraiment d'écrire dès que j'ai le temps, mais aussi la conviction._  
 _Si je me force à écrire dès que j'ai du temps libre, ça va se ressentir sur l'aspect global du chapitre et je ne veux pas bâcler._

 _Enfin, voilà un nouveau chapitre. Il y aura dans un ou deux la publication de la réécriture de 'Les mœurs des jours de pluie',_  
 _je vous invite donc à ne pas lire la version actuelle, que j'ai sans doute écrit trop vite._  
 _Bref bref bref, bonne lecture ^^_

* * *

 **Chapitre 9 : Le pic sans envergure**

Le Panda avait retrouvé toute sa gloire perdue. Il se tenait là, fière, debout devant une foule de jeunes gens et de fans hystériques qui scandaient son nom en cœur, comme une sorte d'hymne à leur bonheur du soir. Son kigurumi était propre, immaculé, tellement agréable à porter, léger, mais surtout complètement neuf. Le Panda aussi était léger, la capuche sur la tête, le micro à la main, enchaînant les chansons, les musiques. Il hurlait à en perdre haleine, mais c'était tellement agréable de hurler en rythme, de hurler des paroles qu'il avait écrit de sa propre main. Une main qui n'avait pas de blessure pour l'empêcher de se déhancher, de danser, de sauter, pour stimuler un public déjà beaucoup trop vif.

Puis elle arriva, seule. Elle marchait la tête haute, la poitrine bombée, si gracieusement, avec le pas petit et doux, malgré sa petite taille. Elle n'avait même pas besoin de donner des coups d'épaules ou de répéter inlassablement des 'pardon' sans émotion pour pouvoir avancer. Ses yeux hypnotiques écartaient d'un simple regard tout ceux qui croisaient son chemin, s'éloignant pour la laisser passer, cessant l'hymne à la joie qu'ils scandaient peu avant. Le chemin se fraya peu à peu dans la salle, jusqu'à la scène.

Jeanne.

Qui d'autres pouvaient posséder des yeux hypnotiques si ce n'est elle de toute façon ?

Ses cheveux blancs avaient était très soigneusement noué en une longue queue de cheval lui arrivant au milieu du dos, deux mèches laissés volontairement sur le devant de son visage, encadrant ses joues de porcelaine. Elle portait une robe blanche. Ses collants opaques était blancs. Ses ballerines à lanières étaient blanches. Tout ce blanc laissait si bien paraître ses grands yeux, laissant une contraste harmonieuse. Ses yeux, jamais le Panda n'aurait pu les oublier, même avec les années.

Deux iris roses. Deux barbes à papa. Deux perles de petites filles. Deux bonbons à la fraise bien chimique. Des yeux chimiques, acides qui, si ce n'est de l'esprit d'un schizophrène tordue, n'auraient jamais pu être créer hors d'un labo de chimie, ou bien de l'imagination d'un enfant candide. Des yeux si hypnotiques, que tout le monde fixait avec intérêt, comme une curiosité rare et unique, mais des yeux pourtant tellement inexpressifs, à l'inverse de son beau visage rond et pâle, qui savait tout exprimer en quelques secondes.

Une fois au pied de la scène, elle leva la tête puis sourit au Panda qui, du moment où il l'avait vu, avait été incapable de continuer de chanter, ne se rendant même pas compte sur le coup que sa voix avait cessé. Le micro à la main, les bras ballants, il la regarda grimper sur la scène et s'avancer jusqu'à lui avec ce même sourire si énigmatique et ses yeux si pleins de rêves et vides de sens. Trop roses pour briller de joie ou de tristesse, peut-être. Peut-être n'était-il rempli que par les illusions de grandeurs, les couleurs d'émerveillement d'une enfance déchu, de chimères hallucinatoire, et que ce concentré de rêves n'avait pu créer l'émotion. C'était ce qui faisait l'étrangeté de son regard : comment savoir si elle mentait ? Il est si facile de sourire mais les yeux, eux, ne mentent jamais.

Une fois bien en face du Panda, elle continua de sourire, d'un sourire qui, cette fois-ci, une fois que leur regard se croisèrent, semblaient heureux, béas, comme soulagée. Puis elle leva timidement les bras, ne sachant si ce n'était pas déplacé, avant de les poser très doucement sur le torse du garçon, hésitante. Ne voyant pas le Panda retissant, trop obnubiler par sa présence, elle se laissa aller et se pressa un peu plus contre lui, posant sa joue contre sa poitrine, soupirant longuement.

L'ursidé ne savait pas réellement comment réagir face à cela. Mais il était tellement... surpris. Si surpris qu'il lâcha son micro qui, percutant le sol, format un long bruit suraigu qui, tellement irréel face à la scène, ne fit même pas grincer des dents le public qui continuait d'observer les deux jeunes gens en silence, un silence religieux et curieux. Le Panda regarda, stupéfait, la fille enlacer pleinement le chanteur, ne sachant plus où placer ses bras hors de son dos. Elle se colla tellement à lui qu'il manqua de trébucher, le ramenant à l'ordre de la réalité, aussi confuse soit-elle. Jeanne murmura :

\- Je... Je suis désolée.

Au fond de lui, le Panda espérait que la jeune fille s'excusait de simplement exister. Il l'imaginait déjà la voir se mettre à pleurer sans réussir à se retenir, délaissant sa dignité pour une candeur fragile, attisant pitié et compassion mêlées. Elle serait là, sanglotante dans ses bras, pleurant ce qu'elle aurait sur le cœur. Gémissante et tremblante, elle lui dirait qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'il disparaisse, qu'elle se sentait honteuse, si honteuse, et irrémédiablement fautive, du départ du Panda. Puis elle aurait supplié encore et encore Mathieu, des jours durant, jusqu'à ce qu'il accepte de récupérer le chanteur. Et, là, une fois ses larmes séchées, des larmes étrangement translucide, elle l'inviterait finalement à revenir dans sa maison.

Mais il fallait d'abord qu'il s'en assure :

\- Tu es désolée de... de quoi ?

Jeanne retint d'un seul coup sa respiration, comme si elle cherchait ses mots, ou bien refusait de les laisser sortir. Elle attendit un instant ou deux puis, d'un seul coup, sortit de derrière son dos, sans trop savoir d'où elle le sortait, un énorme revolver. Le Panda n'eut pas le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passait, ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire surtout, qu'il sentit le canon contre son torse. Sans même essayer d'esquiver ce qui allait suivre, sachant la chose inutile, il leva les yeux vers la jeune fille et la regarda avec gravité et crainte. Une détonation retentit, aussitôt suivie d'un écho sourd, court, mais qui résonna affreusement douloureux. Il tomba en arrière, les yeux écarquillés. Il tomba longuement en arrière, comme si le temps s'écoulait au ralentis, et il put avoir une dernière vision avant de disparaître. Celle de Jeanne qui, faisant tourner sa main rouge devant son regard, observait ce sang avec un sourire malsain tout en chuchotant :

\- Pas de ça en tout cas.

Et tout devint noir.

Le Panda ouvrit soudainement les yeux puis poussa un énorme cri de peur. Manquant d'air, dans un élan de survie, il se mit à faire d'immense respiration, prenant tout l'air qui se trouvait à sa portée et se trouvait tout à coup à lui. Il se redressa, continua de respirer grandement, avec la désagréable sensation d'avoir la gorge obstruée par le sang. Les yeux écarquillés, la respiration encore très erratique, il continua d'aspirer de grande bouffées d'air jusqu'à être repu. Il se mit à tâter frénétiquement son kigurumi sale, y cherchant une quelconque blessure prouvant que ce n'était pas d'un rêve. Mais sa peau n'avait rien d'autre que de la saleté et des écorchures des jours passées. Aucune balle en revanche. Il était dans le Damier.

Assis sur sa couchette de fortune, il se frotta les yeux avec sa main épargnée, l'autre lui faisant beaucoup trop mal pour qu'il oublie qu'elle n'était pas fonctionnelle. Autour de lui, les traits et ombres de la maison du Prof se dessinèrent avec les secondes, lui rappelant où il était et ce qu'il avait pu vivre ces derniers jours. Un instant, il regretta sa scène et son public mais la sensation d'avoir sa gorge coincée lui rappela que ce n'était pas un bon souhait que de revivre ce rêve. Tout se remit en place autour de lui ; la commode, les cartons, la salle de bain, le lit du scientifique et sa silhouette fine au dessus, dos à lui.

S'aidant de sa main valise, il se leva comme il put, ses yeux se laissant à un mis-clos reposant, après avoir supporté d'être écarquillés sans clignés quelques minutes. Il marcha lentement, et surtout comme il put, jusqu'à la salle de bain qui le tentait beaucoup trop ces derniers jours. Pourtant, à même pas deux mètres seulement de la porte, ses jambes flanchèrent sous son poids qui devint soudain de plomb – comme s'il supportait d'un seul coup le poids d'un cadavre supplémentaire – et il se rattrapa comme il put à la poignée de la porte, deux mains en avant, s'écorchant de nouveau sa plaie déjà infectée. Il pesta, se remit sur pied, puis observa le temps d'une seconde le sang se remettre à couler sur sa main. Il entra dans la salle de bain, tête basse, une fois s'être assuré que le Prof dormait toujours.

Dans la petite pièce d'eau qu'il découvrait pour la première fois depuis son arrivée, il se mit face au lavabo et s'essuya le visage puis sa blessure. Elle n'était pas belle à voir, vraiment pas, et s'était infectée salement. Il s'estimait pourtant heureux de deux choses. Il avait évité le tétanos, déjà, et c'était déjà énorme pour lui, surtout qu'il n'avait jamais fait aucun vaccin de sa vie. Secondement, il se rappelait avoir vu dans un film, il y a quelques mois – du nom de Green Room – un homme se faire taillader le bras du poignet jusqu'au coude avec des dizaines de lame de fer, au point que son poignet ne tenait que par quelques ligaments et qu'on voyait l'os à plusieurs endroits. Il s'estimait heureux de ne pas être à ce stade.

Face à lui, il y avait un miroir. Pour la première fois depuis un moment, il découvrit sous visage, et ce qu'il vit l'effraya. S'il avait pu reconnaître le Prof facilement, un homme qu'il n'avait entrevue qu'une foie il y a deux ans puis sur quelques photos dans sa maison, il ne se reconnaissait pourtant même pas lui-même. Lui, le Panda si fière sans frôler un seul instant la mégalomanie, lui qui avait toujours pris soin de sa santé et de son apparence extérieur, lui, il était réduit à... ça. Mais qu'est-ce qui était arrivé à son visage ? Sa peau hâlé avait pris une teinte verdâtre, malade. Ses lèvres n'étaient plus qu'un trait blanc. Ses yeux s'étaient cerclés d'énormes cernes violacés ; ils étaient ternes, abandonnés, fatigués, vides d'expression, comme ceux d'un aveugle.

Il avait besoin de quitter cette vision affreuse et pessimiste, et de se réveiller pleinement malgré sa fatigue pour être pleinement objectif sur sa situation. Mais, surtout, il avait besoin de s'hydrater. Il se baissa vers le robinet, enclenchant le jet d'eau, et approcha ses lèvres décharnées du goulot lorsqu'une voix derrière lui l'interrompit et le fit sursauter :

\- Je ne boirais pas cette eau si j'étais toi.

Le Prof était là, appuyé sur le battant de la porte, un sourcil arqué et les bras croisés, regardant dédaigneusement ce qu'il considérait comme un gosse dans une fosse au lion. Si son réveil n'avait pas encore sonné, il avait eu tout le plaisir d'être réveillé par le hurlement de son homologue en kigurumi, feintant le sommeil pour voir comment il allait agir sans regard extérieur ou règle. Et bien cette idiot avait fait exactement ce qu'il attendait, et il se penchait boire de l'eau d'une source qu'il ne connaissait même pas. Le Panda se tourna de moitié, toujours baissé, et demanda :

\- Bah pourquoi ?

\- Bois-là si tu veux, mais ne viens pas te plaindre ensuite si tu te sens mal au point de dégueuler sur mon parterre que tu vas laver avec ta langue si ça arrive !

Puis il s'en alla vaquer à ses occupations sans un mot de plus. L'ursidé le regarda s'éloigner puis se retourna de nouveau vers le jet d'eau, si tentant. Mais, maintenant, il hésitait à se désaltérer. Il ne savait toujours pas s'il pouvait lui faire une confiance minime mais il refusait de risquer son intestin – et sa langue – pour quelques gouttes d'eau mal avisées. Alors il préféra fermer le robinet et garder la gorge sèche. Il quitta le pièce en grommelant : il avait soif. Mais il ferait avec un jour de plus.

Il quitta lui aussi la salle de bain, puis retourna s'installer à sa place habituelle, à l'autre bout de la pièce. Il eut du mal à s'asseoir, hésitant entre s'appuyer sur une main seule, et donc peu stable ou risquer de se faire très mal en se faisant glisser contre le mur qui n'avait rien de lisse. Il opta pour finalement se mettre accroupis et se laisser mollement tomber sur le sol, frappant un peu sa hanche. Il inspecta sa main qui, malgré l'arrêt de la nouvelle hémorragie, n'allait pas mieux qu'avant, malgré le passage de l'eau. Une eau non potable. S'inquiétant de ce qu'il avait pu mettre sur la blessure, le Panda demanda :

\- Pourquoi on ne peut pas boire l'eau ?

\- Elle est infectée, une espèce de saloperie pour le corps. T'inquiètes, ta plaie va pas s'empirer avec ça, cingla le Prof avec un sourire mauvais, comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées.

Le Panda ne répondit pas, grognant faiblement derrière sa petit barbe de quelques jours, puis laissa sa main retomber sur le sol. Aussitôt, il sentit le sang pulsait autour de la blessure, lui procurant une désagréable sensation, comme si son cœur brûlant s'était déplacé en direction de sa quelques temps, s'il ne trouvait pas de quoi y remédier, l'état de son main risquait de très fortement affecté son état global, à causer pas mal de dégât. Il le savait sans pour autant être médecin, alors pourquoi le scientifique face à lui ne pouvait pas simplement lui donner un petit conseil ? Le Prof le détestait. Il le lui avait prouvé la veille, à la lueur d'une torche.

L'ursidé n'avait pas envie d'être ce boulet. Certes, il avait envie de vivre, de respirer. Il voulait pouvoir tout vivre en un instant. Marcher, courir, ramper, ou simplement rester fixe. Il voulait sentir l'herbe sous ses pieds nus, ou bien le sable brûlant d'une plage. Il voulait sentir le soleil lui cramait la peau, rendre à sa peau son cher teint halé qui lui était chère. Il voulait sentir les branches craquer, le vent souffler, le feu crépiter. Il voulait entendre les vagues, le chant des oiseaux et les tintement d'une cloche. Il voulait pouvoir voler et vivre au fin fond des océans à la voix, pouvoir voir dans le noir, et ne plus jamais craindre que la lumière ne s'éteigne. Il voulait respirer, chuchoter, fredonner, parler, chanter, ou hurler jusqu'à perdre de sa voix. Il voulait sentir le miel lui panser la gorge et les gants réchauffer ses doigts tremblants. Il voulait sentir la chaleur d'une caresse sur ses lèvres bleues. Il voulait pouvoir faire tout cela, tout ce qu'il voulait, tout ce qui s'offrait à lui.

Mais il ne pouvait pas.

Il était là, au fond d'un labyrinthe de couloirs sans ordre logique, rempli de monstres au museau noir, se cachant derrière leurs vapes noires pour mieux surprendre. Il avait faim, il avait froid et il souffrait. Il ne voulait pas être cette victime amorphe qui attend que son prince aille lui chercher de quoi ce remettre, mais il n'était clairement pas en position de pouvoir s'aider lui-même. Où allait-il trouver ses médicaments et ses pansements ? Nulle part, si ce n'est en demandant au Prof. Mais il ne pouvait pas demander de l'aide comme ça, il fallait trouver une tactique plus amicale, qui mettrait le Prof en confiance. L'ursidé savait pourtant, au vue de la discussion de la veille, que ce ne serait pas chose facile.

\- Tu crois qu'il y a une sortie ?

\- T'en as pas marre de poser des questions tout le temps ?

\- Mais j'essaye de comprendre ce qu'il se passe, s'il s'avère que je dois rester ici un moment, il le faut bi...

\- Je te coupe tout de suite, boule de poils, tu ne vas pas rester ici un moment. Tu vas te casser très rapidement, et tu vas me foutre la paix. Ici, c'est pas ta place.

\- Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait pour que tu parles comme ça ? demanda-il innocemment

Le Prof, qui fouillait depuis quelques minutes le contenu d'une boite en carton qui traînait au fond d'une pile, lâcha sa clef anglaise dans un mélange d'aberration et de rage montante qui n'était pas bon signe. La clef fit quelques ricochets bruyant sur le sol avant de se figer. Le scientifique se baissa doucement, la ramassa, fixant toujours droit devant lui, puis se tourna finalement violemment vers son homologue. Il s'approcha du Panda qui, voyant les coups arrivaient à grands pas, répéta quelques 'Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?' d'inconscience.

Le Panda n'avait encore rien assimilé du monde qui l'entourait désormais, maintenant qu'il était enfermé dans cet univers froid. Il n'avait toujours pas compris les choses à faire et ne pas faire, les choses à dire et ne pas dire, les sujets tabous, les moments où il faut juste fermer sa gueule. Ça, il n'avait pas encore compris. Certes, il était là depuis peu, mais il n'avait toujours pas assimilé le "haine Prof/Panda = merde", ou "départ Prof = haine", ou bien encore le "Arrivée du Panda = haine". Tout ça, il ne les avait pas encore. Ça viendrait. A force de se prendre des coups dans la gueule, oui ça viendrait.

Le scientifique en blouse blanche s'avança à grands pas vers l'ursidé, le visage fermé. Il s'accroupit face au Panda puis ne bougea plus tandis que le Panda, la respiration coupée, attendait que le coup soit porté, ou qu'il soit étranglait, attrapait par la col et soulevait pour être explosé contre le mur ou le sol, afin d'avoir une meilleure prise en main sur lui. Mais non, le Prof ne bougea pendant une bonne minute.

Peu confiant, mais ce disant que le pire était peut-être passé, le Panda enleva sa main qui était devant son visage pour se protéger puis ouvrit les yeux. Le Prof était là, souriant, le regardant dans les yeux. L'ursidé se dit que lui aussi, il pouvait oser un léger sourire, qui émergea très brièvement à la commissure de ses lèvres. Dès qu'ile vit, le scientifique perdit son sourire pour une mine glaciale et, presque aussitôt, une gifle fusa en direction de son homologue, adroitement porté.

Le Panda partit un peu sur le côté sous la force de l'impact et poussant un cri de surprise et de douleur. Il resta là, une main sur sa joue écarlate, à fixer le sol avec des yeux écarquillés et la bouche entrouverte, laissant s'échapper un cri silencieux désormais. Le scientifique, très fier de son coup, décida qu'il en avait fini. Il se redressa lentement, faisant craquer son genou au passage puis se retourna pour s'éloigner, ce qui n'était pas du goût du Panda qui, cette fois-ci, en avait définitivement marre. Il grinça des dents, se releva puis se jeta sur le dos du scientifique dans un hurlement de rage libérée.

Le Prof s'écrasa au sol et eu l'instinct de se tourner un peu sur le côté pendant sa chute, pour que son menton ne percute pas le sol. Il essaya de se dégager mais, cette fois-ci, tant qu'il en avait la force, c'est le Panda qui menait la danse. Il força le Prof à se retourner puis, le surplombant, il le plaqua au sol. Il essaya de lui maintenir les bras au sol pour complètement l'immobiliser mais c'est le scientifique qui lui saisit les poignets. S'affrontant du regard, le Panda cracha :

\- J'en ai ma claque que tu me traites comme si je n'étais qu'une sombre merde ! On a déjà beaucoup parlé hier je crois, non ?! Je suis désolé d'être ici, mais je n'y peux rien, toi non plus d'ailleurs ! On est obligé de cohabiter parce qu'on a plus personne !

\- Plus personne... ?!

Le Prof prit le dessus en tirant sur le poignet fragilisé de l'autre pour le faire tomber sur le côté et pouvoir, à son tour, se mettre à califourchon sur lui, s'assurant de bloquer intégralement le Panda pour qu'il ne puisse puis bouger aucune partie de son corps. Il s'approcha de lui, de quoi sentir ses effluves de peur et d'angoisse qui s'empreignait sur sa peau depuis longtemps désormais, et il scanda comme il pouvait le faire lors de sa science infuse :

\- Plus personne... ? Tu essayes vraiment de te faire croire que tu n'as plus personne ? Mais c'est faux, c'est complètement faux, arrête de te mentir à toi-même, c'est plus possible ! Toi, en dehors de ce _putain_ de labyrinthe, ils pensent à toi, TOUS, ils sont tous là en train de repenser aux souvenirs que vous avez eu ensemble, ils te pleurent, encore et encore, et espère, et prie, que tu reviennes un jour. Ils veulent que tu reviennes, tu leur manques, tu les as eux. EUX ! Tu as encore le Geek, le Hippie et même ce connard de Patron ! Même le Patron a réussi à t'apprécier avec le temps, toi, la petite boule de poils chialeuse ! T'as fait quoi pour mériter ça ? T'étais sa pute personnelle ?

\- Ferme-la !

\- Non, je ne me la ferme pas, du moment où tu es ici, c'est moi qui choisis. Je t'interdis de venir pleurer dans mes bras en me sortant qu'on est dans le même bateau ! Si, un jour, il s'avère qu'on sort _vivants_ , je t'assure que, là, on ne sera pas dans le même bateau. Parce que toi, tu les as encore eux, eux qui t'attendent les bras ouverts. Moi, plus personne ne me parlait avant même mon départ. J'ai pas eu de au revoir de la part du Geek, ou de _petit cadeau_ , j'ai pris mon sac et je suis parti. Et, si je reviens, toi tu rentreras gentiment avec eux, et moi je devrais me casser.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?!

Le Prof, tout en hurlant, lâcha l'une des mains du Panda et lui arracha quelque chose autour de son poignet blessé qu'il vint ensuite planter devant ses yeux écarquillés. Il put reconnaître la bande de plastique moue bleuté, maintenant une breloque de bouclier. Le bracelet était brisé. Le bracelet du Geek. Ne sachant s'il devait hurler ou pleurer, le Panda retint sa respiration pour empêcher les larmes de monter tandis qu'il devenait rouge, de colère et non de douleur cette fois-ci.

\- Il va falloir que tu te mettes ça dans le crâne, boule de poils, on ne sortira jamais d'ici, jamais, et ta petite victime favorite pourra continuer à pleurer ton absence tous les jours que ça n'y changera rien ! Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Que moi non plus je n'ai pas prier pour trouver la sortie en deux jours et retourner voir Mathieu ? Comme s'il me voudrait de nouveau après m'avoir viré. Il ne te voudra pas non plus. Et il serait prêt à te buter face au Geek si tu apparaissais de nouveau dans sa vie. Il serait même prêt à le buter lui pour ne pas avoir de témoin...

\- Mais ferme ta gueule !

Le Panda balança à l'aveuglette un coup de genoux avec sa jambe légèrement libre. Il ne sut pas ce qu'il attend, mais cela fait assez mal au Prof pour qu'il lâcha prise en retenant un cri de douleur, étouffé lorsqu'il se mordit férocement la lèvre. Profitant de cette chance, le chanteur arracha le bracelet de la main de son homologue puis l'envoya valdinguer le côté. Il se leva comme il put, déséquilibré, puis ne prit pas le temps de réfléchir. Il ne regarda pas l'heure, ou ne prit pas le temps d'inspecter si la voix était libre, et il se jeta hors de la pièce, ouvrant d'un grand geste la porte qui l'entravait à cette liberté, l'oppresser dans une atmosphère de haine et de mépris. Il voulait juste respirer.

Il ne savait pas où il devait aller et, au fond, sa raison lui permettait de ne pas se perdre bêtement. Il y avait une partie de lui qui continuer d'avoir peur de ce lieu mais, pour le moment, la peur prédominante était la peur d'exploser s'il rester une minute de plus dans le petit foyer du scientifique. Maintenant son poignet endolori contre son torse, le bracelet au creux de son poing, la breloque fantaisiste s'appuyant contre sa peau fragilisée. Il couru quelques secondes seulement, retenant qu'il allait trois fois sur la gauche. Puis il s'arrêta, se disant qu'il était assez loin du Prof.

Il avait envie de continuer de courir, de baisser les yeux et de s'enfoncer toujours plus dans le Damier jusqu'à s'y perdre lui-même. Là, il serait sûr d'être tranquille, mais aussi condamné, parce qu'il n'aurait pas la chance deux fois de croiser le scientifique en se faisant courser par l'une de ses bêtes ombreuses. Mais il n'y arrivait pas, il n'y arrivait plus. Il ne pouvait plus respirer. Il fallait que ça sorte, qu'il expulse tout ça.

Alors il hurla.

Il hurla sa colère. Sa colère envers Mathieu de l'avoir abandonné, de l'avoir laissé ici, dans ce lieu. Sa colère aussi pour ce lieu, ce Damier, ce labyrinthe de crainte et d'horreur mêlées, prêt à surprendre un malheureux à chaque croisement. Sa colère également pour le Prof, ce scientifique n'acceptant que les dialogues de sourd, restant sur ses bases, sur sa haine injuste d'un autre temps.

C'était comme au Pic, ce sommet de montagne où il allait hurler quand ça n'allait pas, surplombant la ville. Même si, ici, son cri ne résonnait qu'au travers de dizaines et dizaines de couloirs tous identiques et qu'il n'avait vu que sur de la saleté en grand nombre et des néons à la lumière douteuse, grésillante et trop artificielle, oui, mais, ici, il pouvait hurler sans risquer de se faire interrompre. Alors il continua.

Il passa alors à la peur. La peur de ne plus jamais voir le soleil, cet astre qui lui avait toujours été si chère mais pas à sa bonne valeur. La peur de mourir ici, de ne plus réussir à respirer et d'expirer comme ça, au croisement d'un couloir. Mais aussi la peur de mourir seul, sans que personne d'autre ne sache s'il continuait de respirer ou non. La peur de ne pas s'en sortir, d'être trop faible, trop faible pour survivre dans ce monde impitoyable. La peur de ne pas être à la hauteur, de rester ce chanteur fier, mais ce chanteur déchu et inutile. Et puis la peur du Prof, un homme fort qui avait su se faire à ce monde et qui menaçait de le tuer à chaque phrase dite de travers.

Il avait peur, il était en colère, mais il n'arrivait pas à tout expulser. Il avait beau toujours hurler, sa voix ne commençait même pas à se casser. Peut-être à cause d'une autre peur. A côté de lui, un néon éclata, le faisant crier de surprise. Il eut un mouvement de recul, et il cessa de hurler. Il n'était plus à son Pic qu'il avait réussi à s'imaginer. Il se retrouver dans cette réalité, dans ce damier de couloirs sombres. Respirant comme il pouvait, il n'essuya pas les larmes qui se mirent à couler sur ses joues. Il attendit une bonne minute, tête basse, que le temps se contente de s'écouler, puis il fit demi-tour. Il ne savait pas ce qui le forçait à retourner vers le Prof, ce qui lui donnait cette maigre lueur de survie. Pourquoi voulait-il vivre, seul et détesté ?

Il retrouva son chemin, allant à droite à chaque croisement. Il retrouva le Prof avec une lampe torche et sa carte, au bout de deux couloirs, plus très loin de son foyer. En le voyant pleurer mais tenir debout, montrant qu'il avait tout de même une certaine conviction de vivre et d'avancer, le Prof ne vint pas se moquer de lui. Il se contenta de le presser en s'exclamant :

\- Bouge ! Ma porte ne va pas rester ouverte très longtemps.

Alors ils partirent, le Prof en tête, et ils retournèrent dans le foyer. Ils ne se parlèrent pas de la journée, préférant vaquer à leurs occupations respectives. S'ils ne parlèrent de rien ce jour-là, jamais plus ils ne parlèrent de cette dispute. Peut-être que ce genre d'éclat avait un attrait commun, quotidien, avec les deux querelleurs mais, au fond, malgré toutes les paroles dites, ce n'était jamais plus qu'un monologue personnel sur ce que, eux, ils pensaient, un discours démunis de jugement ou d'assentiment. C'est comme ça qu'ils fonctionnaient tous deux, eux qui ne se connaissaient réellement que depuis deux jours. C'était peut-être le meilleur à faire pour mettre les choses à plat.  
.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Je ne peux pas vraiment vous dire quand est-ce que le prochain chapitre va arriver, mais je l'ai déjà écrit une première fois.  
J'ai des choses à modifier, mais l'attente devrait être un peu plus courte que pour ce chapitre là.

Je promets rien non plus.

Bonne continuation de vie :)  
A la prochaine


End file.
